


Głupi plan

by Nigaki



Series: Kompatybilne serca [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Carl is alive and well, Carl knows what's up, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Simon, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Markus is an idiot, Meeting the Parents, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Boys, Unrequited Love, but at least he's pretty, not really - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Simon jest zakochany w Markusie w zasadzie od zawsze. Tak samo jak North. Nie był jednak dość szybki i odważny, by zdobyć serce swojego lidera, dlatego z bólem obserwuje związek dwójki swoich przyjaciół. Dopóki ci nie zaczynają się coraz częściej kłócić, a Simon nie może odpuścić okazji ani pozbyć się egoistycznych myśli, gdy Markus zaczyna się z nim częściej spotykać, szukając u niego pomocy, by naprawić związek z North.





	Głupi plan

Nie miał pojęcia czemu zawędrował do tej części Nowego Jerycha. Może korzystał z wolnego czasu i po prostu spacerował. Albo liczył na to, że wpadnie na Markusa. Co było dziwne, bo nie powinien się posuwać do takich sztuczek, żeby się z nim zobaczyć. Byli przecież przyjaciółmi.

I to był właśnie problem.

Pamiętał dokładnie moment, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zakochał się w nowym mieszkańcu Jerycha. Markus od samego początku przyciągnął jego uwagę, był po prostu interesujący. Przez dwa lata żył praktycznie z tymi samymi androidami pod jednym dachem i nagle w sam środek ich bezpiecznej kryjówki wpadł model, którego nigdy nie widział, z unikalnym wyglądem i emanujący siłą, jakiej nigdy nie widział u żadnego innego androida.

Markus był po prostu wyjątkowy pod każdym względem, był typem lidera, jakiego potrzebowali, dlatego bez żalu Simon sam zszedł ze sceny, gotowy z ufnością wykonywać polecania nowego przybysza. North i Josh musieli myśleć to samo, bo podążyli za jego przykładem i tak po prostu z dnia na dzień Markus stał się ich pełnoprawnym liderem, który zaryzykował wszystko, byle zdobyć zamienne części dla androidów, których nawet dobrze nie znał.

Ten pokaz altruizmu był tym, co przyciągnęło do niego Simona jeszcze bardziej. Zaczął go coraz mocniej podziwiać, pragnął spędzać z nim każdą chwilę, być jak najbliżej niego, bo wtedy jego pompa tyrium zaczynała przyjemnie reagować, a systemy przegrzewać się. Zakochał się, tak po prostu.

Niestety nie był jedynym.

North była odważniejsza od niego, bardziej bezpośrednia i podczas gdy Simon wahał się, czy coś zrobić ze swoim zauroczeniem, ona zrobiła coś ze swoim. A Markus je odwzajemnił. Simon przegapił swoją szansę i teraz za to płacił, wzdychając za utraconym związkiem.

Starał się przekonywać samego siebie, że go to nie rusza, ale każdego dnia bolało go to coraz bardziej, zwłaszcza gdy widział North i Markusa razem. Mimo to nigdy nic nie powiedział, nigdy nie narzekał ani nie odszedł. Za bardzo zależało mu na przyjaźni Markusa, by od niego odejść i stracić go także pod tym względem. Więc siedział cicho i cierpiał w samotności, powtarzając sobie, że najważniejsze, że Markus jest szczęśliwy i tylko na tym mu zależało.

Były dni, kiedy znosił to wszystko gorzej niż zwykle, ale nawet wtedy się nie skarżył. Nie wystarczały mu tylko przyjacielskie spotkania, których i tak było mało, bo obaj byli zajęci, ale zamierzał z nich korzystać, skoro nie miał szans na nic innego.

Dlatego teraz kręcił się w pobliżu pokoju Markusa. Liczył na to, że jeśli go złapie, to uda mu się z nim trochę porozmawiać, może porobią coś razem jak przyjaciele. W czasie rewolucji nie było na to czasu i więź zacieśniali pomiędzy sobą walcząc o przetrwanie i rozmawiając cicho w chwilach spokoju. Miał nadzieję, że może po wszystkim będą mieli więcej czasu dla siebie, ale Markus był albo ciągle w podróży pomiędzy Detroit a Waszyngtonem, albo spotykał się z burmistrzem miasta, senatorami czy innymi politykami. Albo po prostu spędzał czas z North.

Simon go nie winił za taki stan rzeczy. W końcu walka o prawa androidów jeszcze się nie skończyła, a Markus jako ich przedstawiciel miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż spotkania z przyjaciółmi. Zresztą i tak się widywali. Krótko bo krótko, ale widzieli, a Simon był zbyt zdesperowany, by narzekać, że takich chwil było tak mało. Nawet jeśli pięć minut co drugi dzień, krótka wymiana zdań na korytarzu czy obecność na wspólnych spotkaniach to było za mało, by zaspokoić jego głód. Chciał się spotykać z Markusem w samotności, jak kiedyś, kiedy wciąż ukrywali się w ciemnościach i rozmawiali o tym co zrobią, gdy już wywalczą wolność. Tęsknił za tymi chwilami. Za rozmowami, za bliskością i za tym, że wyobrażał sobie, że to on jest z Markusem, a nie North.

Westchnął głośno, zbliżając się powoli do pokoju Markusa. Jego serce od razu zaczęło szybciej bić z nerwów. Zawsze tak reagował w obecności przyjaciela, głównie dlatego, bo wciąż był nim równie mocno zauroczony, co na początku. Coraz bardziej uświadamiał sobie, że to nigdy mu nie przejdzie.

Był jeszcze jeden powód – strach. Bał się, że któregoś dnia Markus o wszystkim się dowie. Nie miał pojęcia jak ten wtedy zareaguje, ale martwił się, że niezbyt dobrze, nawet jeśli racjonalnie rzecz biorąc, Markus nie był typem osoby, która się wścieka. Był spokojny, opanowany. Za to między innymi go pokochał.

Jak dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, trochę cieszył, że nie ma zbyt wielu okazji, by spotykać się z Markusem, bo wtedy ciężej byłoby utrzymać swoje uczucia w tajemnicy, przez co mógłby do siebie zrazić jego i North. Albo gorzej, sprawić że ich relacje staną się niezręczne. Simon był pewien, że nie mógłby wytrzymać spojrzeń Markusa wiedząc, że ten jest świadomy jego uczuć. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie to współczucie w jego pięknych oczach. Markus taki już był, bardzo empatyczny. Jeśli nie zezłościłby się na niego, na pewno by mu współczuł, a Simon nie chciał jego współczucia. Chciał jego miłość, której nie mógłby dostać.

Był już coraz bliżej. Zrobiło mu się gorąco i pojawiło się kilka ostrzeżeń o przegrzaniu, ale zignorował je, by wpatrywać się w zakręt, za którym znajdowały się drzwi pokoju Markusa. Serce pracowało na pełnych obrotach, gdy z nadzieją patrzył i nasłuchiwał czy nikt nie idzie, ale zamiast kroków lub otwieranych drzwi, usłyszał podniesione głosy. Rozpoznał je od razu, jeden należał do North, a drugi do Markusa.

Rzadko się zdarzało, by Markus podnosił głos, dlatego Simon podszedł bliżej zaciekawiony i zmartwiony, gotowy interweniować i stanąć po stronie przyjaciela w jakimkolwiek konflikcie z North by teraz nie był. Nic się nie zmieniło od czasu rewolucji, już do końca życia będzie stał u boku Markusa. Nie martwił się, że ich poglądy kiedyś będą się różnić, bo obaj mieli je takie same. Tym bardziej bolał fakt, że Markus wybrał właśnie North, choć Simon mógł winić tylko siebie, że nic nie powiedział wcześniej. Może wtedy wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej i to jego rękę Markus by trzymał po tym, jak przemówił do androidów sprowadzonych przez Connora, a North stałaby nieco z tyłu, przyglądając się im smutno.

Powinien przestać myśleć o tym, co by było gdyby, do niczego to nie prowadziło, a tylko się denerwował. Może to zakochanie nigdy mu nie przejdzie, ale jeśli przestanie o nim tak intensywnie myśleć, to chociaż będzie je znosił lepiej i przestanie tak boleć.

\- Nie możemy powołać własnej armii, North! – usłyszał wyraźniej głos Markusa, gdy praktycznie przyklejony do ściany stanął tuż przy rogu. Jego przyjaciele nie byli w pokoju Markusa, więc został tam gdzie był i tylko wyjrzał, by na nich spojrzeć, pilnując się, żeby go nie zobaczyli. – To niczego nie rozwiąże!

\- Poczujemy się bezpieczniej nie musząc ufać ich armii, która chciała nas wystrzelać jak kaczki! – odkrzyknęła North. Była bardzo zdenerwowana, stała przed Markusem i praktycznie wchodziła w jego przestrzeń osobistą. Simon nie potrafił stwierdzić, w jakim stanie jest sam Markus, bo był do niego zwrócony plecami, ale po samej postawie zauważył, że jest spięty.  

\- To nie powinna być ich armia. Ani nasza armia! – Markus zrobił krok w stronę North, a ta nie cofnęła się. Stali teraz blisko siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy. Żadne nie wyglądało, jakby chciało odpuścić. – To powinna być armia wszystkich. Policja wszystkich, medycy wszystkich z nas!

North prychnęła.

\- Ludzie mieliby nas naprawiać? Większość nawet nie wie jak działamy, a ja w życiu nie zaufam tym draniom z CyberLife, którzy wykorzystają najmniejszą okazję, by nas przeprogramować!

\- Więc ich nauczymy! – przekonywał dalej Markus. – My ich leczyliśmy i broniliśmy, to oni mogą leczyć i bronić nas! Dość ze sztucznymi podziałami!

\- Chcesz, żeby wykorzystywali całą tę wiedzę przeciwko nam? – zapytała przerażona. – By nas znowu zniewolili?

Markus westchnął głośno i odsunął się. Simon schował się szybko za rogiem, gdy przyjaciel przez chwilę odwrócił się w jego stronę. Nie został na szczęście zauważony.

\- Nikt nikogo nie zniewala – powiedział już nieco spokojnie, porzucając krzyki dla spokojniejszego podejścia. Tylko czy to coś zmieni? North była uparta, nie reagowała na żadne argumenty, czy to wykrzyczane, czy spokojnie wypowiedziane. – Connor pracuje w policji i ma się dobrze.

\- To łowca defektów, oczywiście, że dogaduje się z ludźmi! – North dalej krzyczała. Simon zauważył, że Markus nie jest już spięty, ale teraz wyglądał na zrezygnowanego i smutnego, choć dalej nie widział jego twarzy. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, że któregoś dnia CyberLife nie spróbuje odzyskać nad nim kontroli?!

\- Ufam mu – odpowiedział po prostu Markus. Nawet jego głos wskazywał na to, że się poddał i teraz tylko czekał aż North się znudzi i odejdzie.

\- Jesteś naiwny, Markus – stwierdziła, kręcąc głową. – Pokładasz za dużo wiary w ludzi. Kiedyś doprowadzisz nas do zagłady.

Simon aż wstrzymał oddech, gdy to usłyszał. Markusa na pewno te słowa zabolały. Tyle przecież poświęcił, by osiągnąć to, co osiągnęli, walczył nawet gdy sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna, a North tak po prostu sugerowała, że budowniczy pokoju pomiędzy nimi a ludźmi będzie tym, który wszystko przywróci do statusu quo.

Nie spodziewał się tego po North. Jak mogła tak sądzić? Markus miał ich dobro w największym interesie, nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego, co zaszkodziłoby androidom. To gniew musiał przez nią przemawiać, inaczej nie mógł tego wytłumaczyć.

Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać, by nie być na nią choć trochę złym. Wiedziała ile pokój z ludźmi znaczy dla Markusa i uderzyła w to okrutnie. Skrzywdziła go. Simon miał teraz ogromną ochotę, by do nich podejść i zapewnić przyjaciela, że to nieprawda, że jego wysiłek nie pójdzie na marne, że wierzy w jego decyzje i w to co robi.

Nie zrobił tego jednak i został na miejscu, chowając się znowu za rogiem, gdy North odeszła szybkim krokiem w przeciwnym kierunku, zostawiając Markusa na korytarzu.

Powinien się odwrócić i odejść, albo wyjść i pocieszyć przyjaciela, ale zamiast tego stał jak kołek, nie mogąc się ruszyć z powodu obrzydzenia, które nim wstrząsnęło, gdy uświadomił sobie, że poczuł radość z tej kłótni. Nie mógł tak myśleć. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciał być z Markusem, nie powinien życzyć źle jemu i North. Nie tak zachowują się przyjaciele. Gdyby Markus wiedział, co teraz czuje, na pewno by go znienawidził i na pewno nie chciałby być z kimś takim jak on, nawet gdyby była na to nawet najmniejsza szansa.

\- Ona już chyba nigdy się nie zmieni – usłyszał smutny ton głosu Markusa mówiącego do siebie. – Prawda, Simon?

Simon zamarł przez moment, zaskoczony tym, że został odkryty. Czyżby Markus jednak go zobaczył przez ułamek sekundy czy po prostu go wyczuł? Nie miał pojęcia i nie zastanawiał się nad tym, tylko ze wstydem wyszedł z ukrycia. Markus patrzył w jego stronę, uśmiechając się z żalem.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem… - Podsłuchiwać, chciał dokończyć, ale to by było kłamstwo. – Nie, chciałem podsłuchać. Nie powinienem, ale usłyszałem was i…

\- Nie mogę cię winić – przerwał mu Markus, podchodząc do niego. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Na tyle na ile android może być zmęczony. – Chyba wszyscy słyszeli.

\- Nie krzyczeliście aż tak głośno – zapewnił, chcąc jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę. Serce znów dało o sobie znać, gdy Markus uśmiechnął się do niego, tym razem weselej i szczerze. Niestety nie trwało to długo i smutek znów pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Czemu ona wciąż nie ufa ludziom, choć z każdym dniem wspiera nas ich coraz więcej? – zapytał Markus.

\- North ma z nimi złe wspomnienia – wyjaśnił mu Simon. North nigdy mu nie opowiadała o swojej przeszłości, ale biorąc pod uwagę to do czego była zaprogramowana, nie mogła wieść spokojnego życia przed staniem się defektem. Ale Markus na pewno już to wiedział. W końcu dzielili się wszystkim.

Zdusił w sobie zazdrość, gdy sobie o tym przypomniał. Nie czas na to.

\- Ja też, a nie proponuję tego samego, co ludzie chcieli zgotować nam – zauważył i oparł się plecami o ścianę. Simon zrobił to samo, stając tak blisko Markusa, jak tylko mógł bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Kusiło go, by dotknąć jego dłoni, więc schował ręce do kieszeni, nie chcąc ryzykować.

\- Może miałeś kogoś, kto popchnął cię we właściwym kierunku, kiedy było trzeba? – zasugerował, patrząc na pogrążonego w myślach Markusa. – Kogoś kto pomimo krzywd tobie wyrządzonych pokazał ci, że ludzie wcale nie muszą być źli. Może gdyby nie ta osoba, byłbyś taki jak North.

\- Czasami zastanawiam się, czy coś nas w ogóle jeszcze łączy – wyznał, a Simon starał się nie ekscytować niepotrzebnie, gdy to usłyszał. Nie będzie sobie robił fałszywej nadziei. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, gdy Markus popatrzył na niego ciekawsko, świdrując go tymi dwukolorowymi oczami. – A co z tobą, Simon? Co sprawiło, że nie stałeś się jak North?

Wzruszył ramionami, gest – jak wiele innych – podłapany od ludzi.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał. – Może to ma coś wspólnego z tym, że w ogóle zostałem zaprogramowany jako ktoś łagodny i niezbyt groźny, i nawet po zostaniu defektem mi się to udziela? Albo jeszcze coś innego. Wiem, że ludzie chcą naszej krzywdy, widziałem na własne oczy jak znęcali się nad androidami. Ale wiem też, że nie wszyscy tacy są, bo widziałem też jak okazują nam dobroć. Nie ufam ślepo każdemu człowiekowi, ale też nie nienawidzę ich z automatu. Jestem neutralny, daję ludziom szansę na pokazanie się. Wierzę, że nasze gatunki mogą współżyć razem i kilka złych przykładów nie powinno nas od tego odwodzić.

Simon podskoczył, a przez każdy biokomponent jakby przebiegł prąd, gdy Markus dotknął nagle jego ramienia. Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zobaczył ciepły uśmiech, którym przyjaciel go obdarzał. Poczuł się w tym momencie jakby ktoś odciął mu dopływ tyrium do każdej części jego ciała, bo gdy spróbował się ruszyć, odkrył, że nie może.

\- Też w to wierzę – przyznał, wciąż trzymając rękę na ramieniu Simona, który był coraz bardziej pewny, że zaraz pompa tyrium mu eksploduje. Miał nadzieję, że się nie rumieni. – Chciałbym, żeby North też w to uwierzyła.

Markus znów posmutniał i zabrał rękę. Simon od razu zatęsknił za nią, ale jak zwykle nic nie powiedział, tylko popatrzył na zrezygnowanego przyjaciela. Chciał mu jakoś pomóc, ale choć znał North dłużej niż Markus, to nie tak dobrze jak on.

\- Może spróbuj ją przekonać, gdy się uspokoi – zaproponował. – Nie neguj jej obaw, ale pokaż jej, że życie w ciągłym strachu to żadne wyjście. Postaraj się ją zrozumieć.

\- Myślisz, że to się uda? – zapytał, patrząc na niego z nadzieją.

\- Jesteś Markus, potrafisz przekonać każdego – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się, co przyjaciel natychmiast odwzajemnił. Simon poczuł się, jakby kable w jego ciele poskręcały się w supły na ten widok, a pompa tyrium urosła i zajęła całą przestrzeń w klatce piersiowej, obijając się o biały plastik, pod którym była schowana. Czuł jej bicie w całym ciele, jak rozprowadza ciepłą krew wszędzie, wywołując przyjemne uczucie gorąca i przegrzewając nieco procesor. Simonowi zakręciło się w głowie.

\- Dziękuję, Simon – powiedział do niego, znów go dotykając. Zrobiło się jeszcze goręcej. Simon szybko zamknął wyskakujące mu przed oczami błędy, by nie zasłaniały mu uśmiechu Markusa. – Cieszę się, że cię mam.

\- Zawsze – obiecał. Nie ważne jako kto, też się cieszył, że może być blisko Markusa.

\- Zobaczę czy North już się uspokoiła. – Humor Simona momentalnie zmizerniał, ale nie pokazał tego, by nie martwić przyjaciela. Dalej się uśmiechał, choć serce zamiast z bić szybko z radości, teraz kłuło z bólu, a kable zacisnęły się boleśnie i już nie tak przyjemnie. – Zobaczymy się później, Simon.

\- Okej – odparł, patrząc jak Markus odchodzi tam, gdzie North.

On też odszedł, odtwarzając z pamięci ostatni uśmiech Markusa, by załagodzić ból.

***

Nie zobaczyli się później. Gdy próbował znowu znaleźć Markusa, nie był w stanie go zlokalizować. Nowe Jerycho, opuszczony szpital, który przekazało im miasto, było ogromne, z wieloma pomieszczeniami, piętrami i korytarzami. Już na starym frachtowcu znalezienie innych graniczyło z cudem, zwłaszcza gdy było ich tam jeszcze mało, ale szpital był jeszcze gorszy. I miał większą populację niż poprzednie Jerycho.

Androidy mieszkały gdzie popadnie, niektóre wróciły do swoich właścicieli albo chowały się w innych opuszczonych miejscach. Wiele jednak przychodziło do Nowego Jerycha, w którym było dość miejsca dla wszystkich.

Wyremontowali budynek w tydzień odkąd go dostali. Elektrycy wysłani przez miasto podłączyli im prąd, a hydraulicy wodę. Cała ich społeczność włączyła się od odnawiania szpitala, by był jak najbardziej przyjazny, by jak najbardziej przypominał dom.

Simon trzymał się wtedy blisko Markusa, samemu sprzątając czy po prostu pomagając przyjacielowi, na przykład trzymając farbę, gdy ten malował obrazy na ścianach. Cały jeden korytarz był poświęcony sztuce Markusa. Simon lubił tamtędy przechodzić, przypominając sobie jak był przy powstawaniu każdego z namalowanych tu obrazów, jak Markus uśmiechnął się, gdy skończył całość i podziwiał swoje dzieło z dumą, a potem odwrócił się do Simona i podziękował mu za pomoc.

Szpital naprawdę stał się ich domem, bezpieczną przestrzenią, której pilnowali dzień i noc, by nikt ze złymi zamiarami się tu nie dostał. Nie chcieli powtórki poprzednich wydarzeń, choć teraz nie musieli się bać FBI, a grup ludzi będących przeciwko androidom, którzy już parę razy protestowali pod ich domem i próbowali pisać coś na ścianach budynku. Ktoś zawsze ich przeganiał, ale oni zawsze wracali.

Mimo to wszyscy czuli się tu bezpiecznie. Simon też. Kochał Nowe Jerycho, miał tu własny pokój, choć większość androidów dzieliła się między sobą. Tęsknił też jednak za starym, zardzewiałym statkiem, który stał się ich pierwszą bezpieczną kryjówką w Detroit. Tęsknił za wilgocią wody, za zapachem rdzy czy skrzeczeniem mew. Choć Jerycho było przede wszystkim ideą, synonimem wolności, a statek był tylko jego ciałem, tak samo jak szpital, to jednak brakowało mu znajomego terenu. Zwłaszcza gdy krążył po szpitalu szukając Markusa.

Nie znalazł go tamtego dnia, Josh powiedział mu, że został nagle zaproszony do Waszyngtonu i był już tam pewnie w drodze wraz z North. Simon podziękował przyjacielowi za informację i wrócił rozczarowany do swojego pokoju, planując nie wychodzić z niego przez tydzień i starać się myśleć o wszystkim tylko nie o tym, że North ma Markusa na wyłączność przez cały tydzień, bo na tyle najwyraźniej wyjechał.

Już za nim tęsknił i nawet nagrania ich poprzednich konwersacji nie sprawiały, że tęsknota stawała się mniejsza, a zazdrość słabsza. Chciał być teraz na miejscu North. Dlaczego wiele miesięcy temu nic nie powiedział? Dlaczego?

Każdy dzień nieobecności Markusa dłużył się niemiłosiernie, zwłaszcza komuś, kto nie sypiał. Simon wchodził w stan uśpienia tak często, jak tylko mógł i tak skracał sobie oczekiwanie. Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy jak męczące jest bycie z dala od Markusa tak długo. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyjeżdżał na tak długo i Simon usychał z tęsknoty. Zastanawiał się czy Markus też za nim tęskni, czy jest zbyt zajęty rozmową z panią prezydent i spędzaniem czasu z North.

Na pewno tęsknił za Jerychem, ale czy za Simonem też? Pewnie nie. Pewnie tęsknił za nim i za Joshem jednocześnie. W oczach Markusa byli tak samo bliskimi przyjaciółmi, nie był powodu, by Simon miał się czuć wyróżniony. Nie był North.

Czy ona i Markus już się pogodzili? Pewnie tak, inaczej nie pojechałaby z nim. Simon cieszył się, że mógł im pomóc, ale jednocześnie był zły na samego siebie, bo to oznaczało, że jego nieistniejące szanse są jeszcze mniejsze, jakkolwiek absurdalnie by to nie brzmiało. Mógł nic nie doradzać, ale wtedy czułby się jeszcze gorzej widząc przygnębionego Markusa.

Nie było dla Simona idealnego wyjścia, czegokolwiek by nie zrobił, zawsze będzie cierpiał, czasami mniej, czasami więcej. Raczej nie było to zdrowe, ale co miał zrobić? Nie chciał odchodzić, a już na pewno nie chciał zapomnieć o Markusie, nawet jeśli czasami marzył, by chociaż to zakochanie mu przeszło. Pogodził się już jednak, że ono nigdy nie minie. Za bardzo go kochał, by przestać. Nawet nie chciał tego robić. Życie bez tego wydawało mu się puste i przerażające, choćby nie wiadomo jak bolesne.

Bardzo się starał spędzać jak najwięcej czasu w swoim pokoju, ale nie mógł w nim siedzieć w nieskończoność i co jakiś czas wychodził, by pokazywać się innym. Było nie było, pod nieobecność Markusa to on pilnował porządku w Jerychu. On i Josh na którego spadło większość obowiązków, bo Simon wolał siedzieć u siebie i rozpaczać. Taki był z niego zastępczy lider. Było mu z tym głupio, ale nie na tyle, by zmuszać się do częstszego wychodzenia. Jak już wychodził, to tylko po to, by zrobić obchód po całym szpitalu, porozmawiać z paroma androidami i może rozwiązać problem lub dwa, jeśli były jakieś kłótnie pomiędzy mieszkańcami. Markus zawsze mu mówił, że świetny z niego mediator. Simon zawsze się wtedy rumienił, a Markus zaczynał mu dokuczać, mówiąc że z niebieskim mu do twarzy.

Przeklęte tyrium i przeklęty ten, kto wymyślił, by transportujące je, mikroskopijne kable znajdowały się tuż pod panelami ciała, by jak najlepiej zasilać sztuczna skórę.

Simon westchnął zrezygnowany, gdy nadszedł czas na kolejne pokazanie się publicznie. Niechętnie wstał z łóżka, na którym leżał kilka godzin, po prostu wpatrując się w sufit, na którym Markus namalował mu rozgwieżdżone niebo, by było mu przyjemniej spędzać tu czas. Chciałby się cieszyć z tego, że przyjaciel podarował mu taki prezent, ale wiedział, że North, Joshowi i wielu innym androidom też coś podobnego namalował. Nie był wyjątkowy. Jak zawsze zresztą. Był tylko jednym PL600 z wielu.

Ociężale poruszając nogami wyszedł na zewnątrz i niemal od razu wpadł na Josha.

\- Oh, Simon. Właśnie po ciebie szedłem – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Coś się stało? – zmartwił się od razu.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku, zastanawiałem się tylko czy chcesz mi pomóc przy fakturach. Znasz się na tym najlepiej.

Tylko dlatego, bo jego właściciele sprzed rewolucji nie chcieli się babrać w swoich i on robił to za nich, choć nawet nie był do tego zaprogramowany. Sam się nauczył. Josh pewnie też by mógł, ale wraz z byciem defektem pojawiało się lenistwo. Nie u wszystkich i nie wobec wszystkiego, ale Josh najwyraźniej był jedną z jego ofiar.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy – zgodził się i poszedł za przyjacielem.

\- Co u ciebie? – zagadał Josh. – Coś nowego w twoim pokoju?

\- Dlaczego miałoby tam być coś nowego? – zdziwił się.

\- Tyle czasu tam spędzasz, myślałem, że masz tam coś interesującego – wyjaśnił.

\- Po prostu lubię być sam – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Nie był w nastroju na spotkania towarzyskie, nieobecność Markusa była zbyt depresyjna.

\- Jak skończymy z fakturami, powinieneś zagrać z nami w koszykówkę – zaproponował Josh. – Ja i kilka innych osób będziemy grać przed szpitalem.

\- Nie umiem grać w kosza – wyznał. Co było dziwne, bo powinien być do tego zaprogramowany, żeby być jak najbardziej pomocny w opiece nad dziećmi, ale najwyraźniej w CyberLife woleli się skupić na sprzątaniu i gotowaniu niż grach zespołowych.

\- Ja też nie – uśmiechnął się. – Nikt z nas nie umie, dlatego chcemy spróbować. Chodź z nami.

Koszykówka brzmiała ciekawie. Przynajmniej zajmie się czymś innym niż myśleniem o Markusie. Powinien był to zrobić tuż po jego wyjeździe, a nie tuż przed powrotem.

\- W porządku – zgodził się, a ucieszony Josh objął go ramieniem.

\- To się nazywa podejście.

Ramię w ramię weszli do miejsca, które przed zamknięciem szpitala było stołówką dla pacjentów, odwiedzających i pracującego tu personelu. Teraz pomieszczenie zostało przeznaczone do głównych spotkań towarzyskich pomiędzy mieszkańcami Jerycha. Stoły, których nigdy nikt nie zabrał stały wszędzie i praktycznie każdy był zajęty przez kogoś.

Simon przywitał się z kilkoma androidami, które znał albo one znały jego. Razem z Joshem usiedli w kącie stołówki przy pustym stole, gdzie już leżały wszystkie papiery i różne tablety z informacjami o funduszach Jerycha. Ich społeczność polegała na dotacjach. Poza pewnymi wyjątkami – jak Connor w policji – androidy nie pracowały, a więc nie zarabiały. Jerycho miało jednak jedno konta, na które można było wpłacać dotacje, z czego wielu ludzi i firm przychylnych ich pracy korzystało. Dzięki temu mogli płacić za prąd oraz wodę czy inne niezbędne rzeczy jak ubrania i niestety części zamienne i tyrium. CyberLife nie oddawało im ich za darmo, części nie były w końcu pełnoprawnymi androidami.  Musieli więc za nie płacić jak za życie, skoro ponowne włamanie się do magazynów nie wchodziło w grę. To było okrutne, ale nikt nie mógł zmusić CyberLife do zmiany. Byli prywatnym przedsiębiorstwem i skoro nie zarabiali już na sprzedaży androidów, to znaleźli inne źródło dochodów. Markus nie miał jeszcze pomysłu jak temu zaradzić.

Obaj bez słowa zabrali się do pracy. Simon nie tylko wykonywał swoją część roboty, ale i sprawdzał to co robi Josh, by nie zaszła jakaś pomyłka. Spędzili tak dokładnie dwadzieścia osiem minut, gdy Simonona zaalarmował fakt, że jest obserwowany, a co najlepsze, znał to spojrzenie. Obejrzał się za siebie i szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył Markusa wchodzącego do stołówki i witającego się z innymi, ale mimo to ciągle wpatrzonego w Simona, jakby ten był najlepszym widokiem na świecie. Może jednak tęsknił za nim choć trochę tak mocno, jak on za nim.

\- Markus! – zawołał radośnie, zwracając uwagę Josha, który również ucieszył się na widok przyjaciela.

Obaj wyszli liderowi na spotkanie i uściskali go na powitanie. Josh wyprzedził Simona, ale nie miał mu tego za złe, bo dało mu to czas na przygotowanie się na to, co zaraz miało nastąpić. Podekscytowany czekał na swoją kolej, a gdy w końcu nadeszła, wszystko znowu było na swoim miejscu.

Simon zaśmiał się i uścisnął Markusa, który przyciągnął go do siebie tak mocno, że prawie podniósł go z ziemi.

\- Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem, Markus – przyznał i westchnął z zadowoleniem, rozkoszując się siłą i ciepłem ramion przyjaciela, które wielokrotnie pojawiały się w jego marzeniach. Takie chwila jak ta były rzadkie, dlatego korzystał z niej póki mógł, by móc sobie potem lepiej wyobrażać ich obu leżących w łóżku i obejmujących się w ten sposób.

Simon był tym tak pochłonięty, że nie zwracał uwagi na czas i nie kończył uścisku. Markus też tego nie robił, więc wszystko było w porządku. Prawie, bo im dłużej tak trwali w swoich objęciach, tym mniej kontroli nad swoim ciałem miał Simon i znów czuł się tak jak zawsze w obecności Markusa – żywy jak nigdy, doceniony, podziwiany, bezpieczny i radosny. Aż zaparło mu dech w piersi od tych wszystkich emocji.

\- Dobrze być z powrotem – odparł Markus i odsunął się w końcu od niego. Simon prawie jęknął zawiedziony. Prawie. W samą porę zdusił w sobie ten jęk. Popatrzyli na siebie, nawet gdyby chciał, Simon nie potrafiłby spojrzeć gdzie indziej, gdy przyjaciel spoglądał na niego z taką radością. – Tęskniłem za tobą.

Za tobą. Nie za wami. Za tobą. Simon był pewien, że jego pompa tyrium zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi, a skóra zrobi się cała niebieska.

Markus oczywiście zauważył jego rumieniec i uśmiechnął się szerzej na jego widok.

\- Przegrzejesz się – zażartował i dotknął jego policzka.

\- Przymknij się – odparł zawstydzony.

\- Hej, a za mną to już nie tęskniłeś? – oburzył się Josh, nie ukrywając jednak rozbawienia.

\- Za tobą też tęskniłem, Josh – zapewnił przyjaciela, klepiąc go po ramieniu, nim znów odwrócił się do Simona. – Mogę z tobą porozmawiać?

\- Jasne – zgodził się od razu. Szansa na spędzenie z Markusem trochę czasu sam na sam? Jak mógłby odmówić?

Pożegnali się chwilowo z Joshem i opuścili stołówkę, przechadzając się korytarzami Jerycha. Markus chciał o czymś porozmawiać, ale nie odezwał się i przez dłuższą chwilę tylko spacerowali. Simonowi to nie przeszkadzało. Sama obecność przyjaciela wystarczała mu do szczęścia.   

\- Jak rozmowa z panią prezydent? – zapytał w końcu Simon, licząc na to, że Markus się przez to otworzy.

\- Co? Oh. Dobrze. – Markus odwrócił się w jego stronę z uśmiechem. Simon ledwo mógł to znieść. – Dyskutowaliśmy o kwestii wynagrodzenia za pracę androidów, które wciąż są zatrudnione w niektórych instytucjach. Obiecała się tym zająć, żeby przepchnąć prawo nakazujące także firmom prywatnym płacenie androidom za ich pracę. Na razie tylko państwowe instytucje to robią.

\- I potrzebowałeś na to cały tydzień?

\- Hej, polityka to bardzo pokrętna zabawa – zaśmiał się i trącił Simona łokciem. – Ale nie, rozmawialiśmy też na temat różnych poprawek do konstytucji. Prawie do broni dla androidów, prawach jazdy i tym podobne. Pani prezydent mogła mi poświęcać tylko dwie godziny dziennie, dlatego to tak długo trwało.

\- Spotykając się z tobą powinna wyczyścić cały swój kalendarz z innych spotkań – stwierdził. Tyle czasu bez Markusa, bo pani prezydent nie chciała z nim omówić wszystkiego w dzień lub dwa.

\- Nie jestem aż taki ważny, Simon – zauważył, patrząc na niego z wdzięcznością.

Dla mnie jesteś, chciał powiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język.

\- Poza tym – mówił dalej – ma też na głowie nie tylko androidy, ale też ludzi. Zwłaszcza że gdy byłem w Białym Domu, to pod bramami zbierali się protestujący.

\- Nic ci się nie stało? – zmartwił się Simon. Wiedział do czego zdolni są nastawieni przeciwko nim ludzie. Codziennie słyszeli o atakach na androidy, wybijaniu szyb w miejscach, gdzie mieszkały i innych przejawach rasizmu. Co gorsze, policja nie zawsze zwracała na to uwagę.

\- Do hotelu odwozili mnie agenci Secret Serivce, byłem całkowicie bezpieczny, Simon – zapewnił go, nim zatrzymał się, siadając na parapecie najbliższego okna. Simon od razu do niego dołączył.

\- Cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało. I że jest jakiś progres w związku z naszymi prawami. – Simon zawahał się przed zadaniem następnego pytania, na które niespecjalnie chciał znać odpowiedź, ale jako przyjaciel powinien być zobligowany do jego zadania. – Jak sprawy z North?

\- Świetnie – odparł entuzjastycznie Markus. Simon starał się nie pokazać, że w środku praktycznie krzyczy z rozpaczy. Nie że liczył na to, że jego porady się nie przydadzą, ale byłby zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Na jakiś dziwny, egoistyczny sposób. – Twoje rady były bardzo pomocne, porozmawialiśmy znowu i dogadaliśmy się. Dziękuję ci, Simon, gdyby nie ty, pewnie dalej byśmy się kłócili.

Markus złapał go za dłoń i ścisnął ją w podzięce. Simon popatrzył w dół na ich złączone palce i poczuł ból, którego nie mogła przysłonić nawet radość wynikająca z tak intymnego kontaktu. Powinien się cieszyć szczęściem przyjaciela, ale nie potrafił. Nie gdy tak bardzo chciał z nim być.

\- Nawet beze mnie byś sobie poradził – zapewnił ze sztucznym uśmiechem. Miał nadzieję, że jest jednak na tyle autentyczny, by zmylić Markusa, który go odwzajemnił.

\- Nie doceniasz się, Simon – stwierdził i puścił jego dłoń, muskając go palcami. – Pomogłeś bardziej niż myślisz.

\- Skoro tak mówisz – odparł zawstydzony i odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc znieść tego pełnego dumy spojrzenia.

\- Co u ciebie, Simon? – zapytał nagle Markus. – Jak ci minął ten tydzień?

Okropnie. Bez ciebie było pusto w Jerychu, choć mieszka tu ponad setka androidów.

\- Dobrze – skłamał, posyłając przyjacielowi kolejny wymuszony uśmiech.

\- Żadnych problemów? – dopytywał. – Razem z Joshem dawaliście radę?

\- Głównie Josh dawał – przyznał nieśmiało. – Ja siedziałem w pokoju i czytałem książki. Polubiłem je.

Do tej pory nigdy go one nie interesowały, choć znał na pamięć wiele, ale tylko te dla dzieci. Tytuły dla dorosłych, nieważne o jakiej tematyce, nie zostały mu wgrane. Nawet te, które dzieci omawiały w szkole. CyberLife naprawdę zaprogramowało go tylko do opieki nad małymi dziećmi, którym czyta się _Kto zje zielone jajka sadzone?_ albo _Tam, gdzie żyją dzikie stwory_. Nie znał kompletnie autorów takich jak Huxley, King, Austen czy współczesnych autorów, więc wiedziony ciekawością postanowił spróbować kilku z tych twórców. Zgrał sobie ich książki z biblioteki elektronicznej najpierw do pamięci podręcznej, a potem na tablet i tak spędzał niektóre noce, kiedy nie przebywał w stanie uśpienia. Spodobało mu się. Zwłaszcza aspekt historyczny tych książek, to jak ludzie zachowywali się kiedyś i jak autorzy ich przedstawiali. Kilka książek było nawet o androidach, ale nigdy żadnej nie zaczął. Bał się, że zostali tam przedstawieni jako potwory.

\- To wspaniale – ucieszył się Markus. – Też lubię czytać.

Wiedział to już, wielokrotnie znajdywał Markusa z książką w rękach. Prawdziwą książką, taką jakie wydawali przed rewolucją elektroniczną, nim tablety zastąpiły wszystko co papierowe.

\- Wiem – odparł, ale Markus chyba nawet go nie usłyszał, zbyt podekscytowany tym, że ktoś dzieli jego zainteresowania. Simon musiał przyznać, że był uroczy, gdy tak się zachowywał. Bardziej uroczy niż zwykle, ma się rozumieć.    

\- Co ci się podobało najbardziej? – wypytał go teraz, przysuwając się bliżej. Przypominał Simonowi małe dziecko, które poznało coś nowego i chce o tym wiedzieć absolutnie wszystko. Był już w podobnej sytuacji wielokrotnie.

\- Lubię kryminały – wyznał. Podobały mu się najbardziej, bo mógł w trakcie czytania sam rozwiązywać zagadkę. Choć jego procesor był sprawniejszy niż ludzki mózg, to i tak zwodził i nigdy nie udało mu się poprawnie wytypować mordercy. Nie przejmował się jednak, to dalej była świetna zabawa. Ciekawiło go, czy Connor byłby w stanie rozwiązać śledztwa w książce. – Przeczytałem kilka książek Agathy Christie i Arthura Conana Doyle’a.

\- Klasyki. – Markus cały czas się uśmiechał. Simon zaczynał cały się trząść wewnątrz od tego widoku. – Ja raczej mam styczność bardziej z filozoficznymi książkami, ale parę obyczajowych, kryminałów czy fantasy też czytałem. Mógłbym ci pokazać parę, mam je u siebie w pokoju. Chętnie ci pożyczę.

\- Byłoby miło – przyznał, czując narastającą w nim ekscytację. Jeśli będzie czytał książki, to zawsze będzie miał powód do spotykania się z Markusem i spędzania z nim więcej czasu. Miły dodatek już do samego czytania. Albo raczej czytanie będzie miłym dodatkiem do spotkań. – Nigdy nie czytałem papierowej książki.

Poza tymi, które czytał Markus, nigdy też nie widział żadnej na oczy. W tych czasach mało kto je jeszcze posiadał, ludzie preferowali tablety, gdzie mogli mieć tysiące książek pod ręką. W jego domu, w którym się znalazł po zakupie, nie było żadnych papierowych książek.

\- Lubię czytanie i papierowych, i elektronicznych książek, ale papierowe mają więcej uroku – powiedział mu Markus. – Jest coś przyjemnego w odwracaniu pożółkłych stron, szeleście papieru, jego fakturze i zapachu. Musisz spróbować.

Simon uśmiechnął się entuzjastycznie w odpowiedzi na ekscytację Markusa.

\- Choćby teraz – zgodził się i sam nie wiedział czemu, położył dłoń na kolanie przyjaciela. Wspaniale im się rozmawiało, chciał to kontynuować, ale mina Markusa powoli zrzedła. Simon szybko cofnął rękę, bojąc się że to przez to. Głupek, czemu to zrobił? Wszystko zepsuł.

\- Przepraszam, Simon, nie mogę teraz – odmówił Markus i wstał pospiesznie, oddalając się od Simona, który nie pragnął teraz niczego innego, tylko podążyć za nim. Dlaczego Markus nagle musiał iść? Jeszcze przed chwilą nie wyglądał, jakby się gdzieś spieszył. – Muszę pogadać z North.

\- Oh – westchnął rozczarowany. Oczywiście. Simon i pokazanie mu swoich ukochanych książek swoją drogą, ale North dalej była dla Markusa najważniejsza. – Okej. Innym razem.

\- Jutro – obiecał Markus, wciąż się oddalając, ale idąc tyłem i nie spuszczając go z oczu. – Okej?

\- Jasne, jutro – zgodził się, a Markus uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie usłyszał najlepsze wieści, jakie mógłby usłyszeć, po czym odwrócił się, szybkim krokiem odchodząc od Simona.

Nim kompletnie zniknął mu z oczu, Markus odwrócił się jeszcze raz do niego, dalej z uśmiechem. Simon poczuł, jak jego zauroczenie przybiera na sile.

\- Jutro, pamiętaj! – zawołał jeszcze.

\- Zapamiętam – zapewnił i odmachał Markusowi, który skręcił w inny korytarz, zostawiając Simona z szybko bijącym z podekscytowania sercem. – Jutro – powtórzył, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Nie przestał nawet gdy wrócił do Josha, który zaczął wypytywać co go tak ucieszyło.

Pokręcił tylko głową.

Jutro.

***

Simon zastanawiał się, czy powinien sam odnaleźć Markusa i przypomnieć mu o obietnicy, czy czekać aż to on do niego przyjdzie. Nie chciał wyjść na zniecierpliwionego, ale przez resztę dnia i całą noc nie mógł się doczekać spędzenia czasu z Markusem. Byli blisko, ale książki pomogą im zbliżyć się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, a tego właśnie pragnął. Może nigdy nie dorówna pod względem ważności North, ale bycie drugim też będzie dobrym wynikiem. Przynajmniej w mniemaniu Simona.

Cierpliwie czekał cały ranek, a potem część popołudnia. Im więcej dnia upływało, tym bardziej się obawiał, że Markus zapomniał o obietnicy. Nieważne, że androidy nie mogły niczego zapomnieć jeśli nikt nie majstrował przy ich pamięci i tak się tego bał, i w jego serce zaczynała się wkradać niepewność. Zrobił się nerwowy, co chwilę sprawdzał godzinę i czuł narastające rozczarowanie. To nie było nic przyjemnego. Nawet po tak długim czasie bycia defektem wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić, że ten dziwny skurcz w żołądku może być zależnie od sytuacji przyjemny albo nie. Tak samo jak z biciem serca. Zwykle gdy biło szybciej, odczuwał przyjemność, ale nie teraz. Teraz czuł się jakby miał wirusa w systemie i było mu niedobrze, choć nie mógł wymiotować.

Starał się coś robić przez cały dzień, żeby czekanie nie było aż tak przejmujące, ale nieważne czy rozmawiał z kimś czy zajmował się swoimi obowiązkami, cały czas myślał o tym, że mijają kolejne sekundy, a on nawet nie widział od wczoraj Markusa ani razu. Pewnie spędził resztę wczorajszego dnia z North. Dzisiejszy zapewne też, bo nikt go nie widział w Jerychu ilekroć pytał. To tylko sprawiało, że Simon czuł się jeszcze gorzej.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał go Josh, gdy razem przenosili nowe części zamienne dostarczone z rana przez Connora, który wykorzystywał swoją pensję do pomocy im jak tylko się dało. Czasami przynosił też ze sobą paczki sprezentowane im przez ludzi wspierających ich sprawę. Ci których było na to stać kupowali biokomponenty od CyberLife i oddawali im całkowicie za darmo, bardzo często na komisariacie, gdzie mieli pewność, że trafią do jednego z defektów.

\- Tak, czemu pytasz?

Aż tak było po nim widać, że coś jest nie tak?

\- Jesteś strasznie cichy – zauważył zmartwiony.

\- Zawsze jestem cichy.

Nie był jakoś wyjątkowo nieśmiały i cichy, w obecności bliskich czuł się bardzo pewnie, ale na ogół raczej mało się wychylał.

\- Cichszy niż zwykle – nie ustępował.

Odstawili ostatnie pudła i opuścili magazyn, dobrze zamykając za sobą drzwi. Biokomponenty były zbyt ważne, by zostawiać je bez zabezpieczenia, nawet wśród androidów.

Josh na szczęście nie ciągnął tematu, ale zaciągnął go do stołówki, by przestał być taki zamknięty i spróbował z kimś pogadać. Zgodził się niechętnie, bo nogi jakby same ciągnęły go do klatki schodowej, którą dostałby się na piętro, gdzie znajdował się pokój Markusa. Było wystarczająco późno, by przypomnienie o obietnicy nie powinno zabrzmieć, jakby był zdesperowany. Bał się jednak, że jeśli tam pójdzie, to przeszkodzi w czymś North i Markusowi, a zdecydowanie nie chciał ich oglądać w żadnej intymnej sytuacji, nie ważne czy w zwykłym uścisku, pocałunku czy dzieleniu się myślami.

Albo czymś jeszcze innym, od czego dostawał nieprzyjemnych dreszczy.

Poszedł więc za Joshem i usiadł razem z nim i jego znajomymi. Był wśród nich inny PL600, ale w ogóle nie przypominał Simona, bo włosy miał w innym kolorze i nosił okulary, by się wyróżniać. On też kiedyś myślał o zmianie wyglądu, ale był przyzwyczajony do tego, co widział od lat w lustrze, więc zostawił to tak jak jest. Podobał się sobie, nie potrzebował zmian.

Znajomi Josha byli tymi samym, z którymi grali wczoraj w kosza, popełniając przy tym pewnie więcej błędów niż pięcioletnie dzieci, ale przynajmniej świetnie się bawiąc. Choć Simon ani na chwilę nie zapomniał o Markusie i przez to był pewnie jeszcze bardziej beznadziejny w ten sport niż pozostali.

Wszyscy umawiali się na kolejną grę, Simon słuchał tego tylko jednym uchem, dzięki temu drugim usłyszał, jak drzwi stołówki zostały otworzone. Natychmiast odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i serce zabiło mu szybciej na widok Markusa, który rozejrzał się, nim jego spojrzenie nie padło na Simona. Uśmiechnął się do niego i skinął głową, wychodząc z powrotem na korytarz.

\- Przepraszam na chwilę – powiedział do pozostałych i wstał, idąc za Markusem, starając się przy tym nie biec, żeby nie wyglądać dziwnie.

Markus czekał na niego zaraz za drzwiami i znów się do niego uśmiechał. Simon zignorował ostrzeżenia o przeciążeniu pompy tyrium i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Już myślałem, że zapomniałeś – powiedział i poszedł razem z przyjacielem do jego pokoju. Była szesnasta dwadzieścia jeden, wciąż mnóstwo dnia przed nimi, ale po całej nocy i poranku czekania był już pogodzony z tym, że się nie doczeka ich dzisiejszego spotkania.

\- O tobie? Nigdy – odparł i objął Simona ramieniem, na całe szczęście nie zauważając, jak ten zadrżał. Albo zauważył, ale tego nie skomentował.

\- Nie widziałem cię cały dzień, więc trochę się zmartwiłem – wyznał i szybko obrócił głowę, gdy Markus na niego popatrzył.

\- Byłem zajęty u siebie – wyjaśnił. – Musiałem pomyśleć.

\- O czym? – zainteresował się. – Jeśli możesz powiedzieć.

\- Życiu, co chcę osiągnąć – odparł tajemniczo, cały czas prowadząc Simona w swoim objęciu. Ucisk w brzuchu znów stał się przyjemny i mile widziany.

Ucieszył się, że nie usłyszał nic o North. Oczywiście Markus mógł z nią być, skoro rozmyślał o życiu, ale istniała szansa, że był sam. Miał nadzieję, że to drugie. Czuł się źle ze swoją zazdrością, ale nie potrafił jej powstrzymać, znał to uczucie tak krótko i nie do końca je rozumiał, a z tego co wiedział, te negatywne zawsze trudniej się kontroluje.

\- Przeciążyło ci procesor, że tyle ci to zajęło?

Markus odepchnął go od siebie, śmiejąc się. Simon dołączył, rozkoszując się śmiechem swojego przyjaciela. Chciałby go słyszeć codziennie.

\- Skoro ty już wiesz, że ja resetowałem system, to co ty porabiałeś?

\- Szwendałem się – odparł, nie chcąc się przyznać, że większość czasu przesiedział u siebie. Nie chciał wyjść na żałosnego. – Wczoraj grałem w koszykówkę z Joshem i jego znajomymi.

\- Naprawdę? Następnym razem daj znać, dołączę – zaoferował Markus.

\- Na pewno? Przegrasz, jestem o jeden mecz przed tobą z doświadczeniem – zauważył.

\- W takim razie będę musiał być z tobą w drużynie – stwierdził po prostu i znów objął go przyjacielsko. Simon uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- No nie wiem, perspektywa wygrania z tobą jest bardzo kusząca.

\- W twoich snach.

Dotarli w końcu do po trzech minutach do pokoju Markusa. Był w nim tylko raz, na początku, kiedy dopiero co się wprowadzili. Wtedy nie było w nim za wiele, ale od tego czasu ten stan rzeczy zdążył się zmienić. Łóżko stało teraz zupełnie gdzie indziej, w oknach Markus powiesił zasłony, biurko miał zastawione różnymi rzeczami, czy to szklaną kulą czy wazonem z kwiatami. Nie zabrakło też sztalugi i stojącej obok szafki z farbami i sterty płócien piętrzących się na podłodze.

Pomimo butów, Simon poczuł miękkość dywanu pod stopami, który zajmował niemal całą podłogę, nie licząc małego fragmentu przy sztaludze, na której znajdowało się nieco już pomalowane płótno. Farba była świeża, a jej zapach wyraźny, Markus musiał dzisiaj malować.

Wszystkie ściany w tym pokoju, a także sufit, były w jakimś stopniu pomalowane. Nie przedstawiały niczego konkretnego, ale złożoność naniesionych na nie wzorów robiła wrażenie. To nie była najlepsza praca Markusa, ale dalej piękna.

Wzrok Simona szybko jednak przyciągnął powód jego wizyty – regał z książkami. Prawdziwymi książkami. Było ich prawie sto, osiemdziesiąt osiem dokładnie. Nie spodziewał się ich aż tylu. Patrząc na nie rozumiał czemu wielu ludzi wciąż woli konwencjonalne książki od tabletów. Żaden tablet nie będzie wyglądał tak jak dziesiątki kolorowych książek poustawianych jedna obok drugiej.

Był tym widokiem tak zauroczony, że dopiero lekkie popchnięcie ze strony Markusa przypomniało mu, że od wejścia się nie ruszył. Zrobił krok w stronę książek, przyglądając się tytułom na grzbietach. Niektóre kojarzył ze swoich poszukiwań w multimedialnej bibliotece, a o innych słyszał w obecności swoich właścicieli. Większość była jednak dla niego kompletną zagadką. Nie było tu książek dla dzieci, które znał najlepiej, ani opisów dołączonych do książek jak w bibliotece, dlatego czuł się trochę zagubiony.  Nie miał pojęcia jakiego gatunku są znajdujące się przed nim książki, a tytuły wcale nie zdradzały za wiele. Skąd miał wiedzieć, czego dotyczy tytuł _Wielki Gatsby_? Czy _Rok 1984_ , to powieść historyczna? _Władca much_ opowiada o człowieku zajmującym się hodowlą tych owadów? _Zabić drozda_ to historia o polowaniu?

Nie chciał wyjść przed Markusem na głupka, ale wiedział, że udawanie znawcy na nic mu się nie zda. Te książki, sądząc po pomarszczonych grzbietach, były czytane już wiele razy, jedno pytanie na temat ich treści i Simon polegnie z kretesem, a to byłoby chyba jeszcze gorsze niż wyjście na nieznającego się na literaturze głupka.

\- Dużo ich – powiedział, by ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. Patrzył cały czas na książki, nawet gdy Markus stanął obok niego.  

\- Carl ma ich u siebie jeszcze więcej. Dał mi trochę, gdy odwiedziłem go przed zamieszkaniem tutaj. Nazbierał je przez lata.

Znał Carla tylko z opowieści Markusa, wiedział że to starszy mężczyzna, który urodził się, gdy nawet komputery nie były jeszcze powszechne. Nie dziwiło go więc, że skompletował taką kolekcję książek.

\- To co powinienem wybrać? – zapytał. Markus na pewno mu doradzi.

\- Co chcesz.

\- Nie znam większości tych książek.

\- W czytaniu najlepsze jest to, że nie wiesz co cię czeka – wyjaśnił mu Markus. – Tak mi powiedział Carl, gdy w końcu przekonał mnie do przeczytania książki, a nie poznania jej treści z Internetu.

\- Mogę wybrać jaką chcę?

\- Którąkolwiek wybierzesz, jest twoja – zapewnił go przyjaciel.

Nie dopytywał, czy chodzi mu o zatrzymanie jej na zawsze, bo na pewno nie o to. Zaczął jeszcze raz przyglądać się tytułom, wodząc po nich palcem, jakby to miało mu pomóc w wyborze, choć ten mógłby zapaść z dowolnego powodu, bo na przykład spodoba mu się kolor okładki albo font liter w tytule czy to jak się błyszczą. Nie trudno byłoby wybrać ulubioną książkę Markusa, od razu ją zauważył, bo miała najbardziej pomarszczony grzbiet, ale nie chciał po prostu kopiować przyjaciela. Chciał mieć własny gust, samemu odkryć co mu się spodoba, a co nie.

Markus cały czas go obserwował, gdy tak stał i wybierał, bardziej pochłonięty przez sam fakt, że dotyka prawdziwych książek, niż przez ich tytuły. Pewnie powinien się pospieszyć i nie zanudzać go, ale coś mu mówiło, że Markus nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że tak długo to trwa, więc Simon dalej wodził palcem po chłodnej fakturze okładek, wdychając ledwo wyczuwalny zapach papieru, który unosił się w pobliżu całego regału.

W końcu jego palec zatrzymał się całkowicie na jednej z książek. Zupełnie przypadkowo, postanowił zdać się na los. Ostrożnie wyciągnął ją z jej miejsca i spojrzał na okładkę, gdzie podano autora oraz tytuł, który nic mu nie mówił.

\- _Anna Karenina_ – przeczytał na głos i spojrzał na nazwisko autora. – Rosyjska książka?

Całe szczęście znał ten język, model PL600 był bardzo często importowany do Rosji, więc każdy schodzący z linii produkcyjnej egzemplarz był wyposażony w ten język na wszelki wypadek.

\- Angielskie tłumaczenie – odparł Markus. – Ciekawy wybór.

\- Nie wiem o czym jest ta książka ani czemu ją wybrałem – przyznał i popatrzył na przyjaciela z uśmiechem. – Ale chętnie się dowiem.

\- Chcesz się przekonać teraz? – spytał i wskazał na łóżko. – Możemy poczytać razem. Tym razem mam cały wieczór dla ciebie.

Simon uśmiechnął się szerzej i entuzjastycznie przytaknął, czując jak robi mu się cieplej w okolicy serca. Cały wieczór tylko z Markusem? To musiał być sen.

\- Nie będzie dziwnie jeśli obaj będziemy czytać jedną książkę? – zapytał, podchodząc z Markusem do łóżka. Obaj usiedli na nim i rozsiedli się pod ścianą, wsparci o nią plecami, Simon z książką na kolanach. – Może ty weź drugą?

\- Jedna nam wystarczy – zapewnił i odebrał mu książkę, otwierając ją na pierwszej stronie. – Ja czytam pierwsze dziesięć stron, ty następne.

\- Pogubię się w fabule – zauważył rozbawiony.

\- Będziemy czytać na głos, Simon – poinformował go łagodnym, nieco podszytym śmiechem tonem głosu.

\- Oh. Okej – zgodził się. To będzie interesujące doświadczenie. – Robiłeś tak z Carlem?

\- Carl nie znosi, gdy ktoś czyta za niego.

\- Więc czemu chcesz to robić teraz?

Markus popatrzył na niego, namyślając się przez chwilę.

\- Pomyślałem, że to może być coś fajnego – wyjaśnił w końcu. – Będziemy mogli przekazywać emocje bohaterów głosem. Ja nawet mogę tworzyć inne głosy.

\- Zróbmy to.

W takim stanie, w jakim teraz był, zgodziłby się na wszystko. Nie liczyło się teraz nic tylko bliska obecność Markusa, to że praktycznie stykali się kolanami i że spędzą wspólnie cały wieczór, i nikt im nie przeszkodzi. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję co do ostatniego.

Rozsiadł się wygodniej, dyskretnie przysuwając się bliżej przyjaciela, którego głos rozbrzmiał w całym pokoju podczas czytania pierwszych wersów powieści. Simon wsłuchiwał się zarówno w jego barwę, ciepłą i przyjemną w brzmieniu jak zawsze, jak i w treść czytanych przez Markusa słów. Już po pierwszych wiedział, że ta książka mu się spodoba. Choć może to pasja, z jaką Markus zaczął czytać miała z tym coś wspólnego.

Cokolwiek było powodem, Simon wiedział, że czeka go kilka godzin czegoś wspaniałego, za czym tak bardzo tęsknił cały ten czas – odrobiną prywatności z przyjacielem.   

***

 Simon właśnie czytał książkę pożyczoną od Markusa, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi jego pokoju. Szybko zapamiętał na jakiej stronie skończył i niechętnie oderwał się od lektury w momencie, kiedy akcja się zagęszczała.

\- Proszę – powiedział i usiadł na łóżku, wciąż trzymając książkę w dłoniach i gładząc palcami papier. Coraz bardziej kochał konwencjonalne książki. Markus miał rację, papier był przyjemniejszy w dotyku niż ekran tabletu.

A skoro o Markusie mowa, właśnie otworzył drzwi i stanął w progu jego pokoju. Simonowi od razu serce zabiło szybciej, a on sam usiadł prosto i sztywno, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać, ale będąc mile zaskoczonym wizytą.

\- Markus, cześć – przywitał się, starając się jak najlepiej zapanować nad głosem. Nie ważne jak często widywał Markusa, pierwsza reakcja zawsze była taka sama.

\- Witaj, Simon – odparł, rozglądając się po pokoju, choć już tu był. Co prawda od tego czasu trochę się tu zmieniło, Simon naznosił wiele rzeczy i ozdób, ale nie były to jakieś wielkie zmiany. – Co czytasz?

\- Oh, um, może zgadniesz? – zaproponował, a milczenie Markusa uznał za zgodę. Szybko przeskanował pamięć w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś przypadkowego cytatu z tych stron książki, które już przeczytał. – „Jest jeszcze wiele historii do opowiedzenia, ran do wyleczenia oraz toastów, które należy wznieść.”

\- _Drakula_ – trafił od razu, a Simon zaśmiał się i zamknął książkę.

\- To nie było aż tak imponujące, jak ci się wydaje – przyznał, drażniąc się z przyjacielem, który był bardzo dumny z siebie. – Po pierwszym przeczytaniu już znałeś tę książkę na pamięć.

\- Prawda, ale gdybym był człowiekiem, też bym rozpoznał ten cytat – pochwalił się.

\- To co powiesz na to? „A co to znaczy, że coś wypada? Gdyby ludzie się umówili, że wypada nosić twaróg na głowie, nosiłabyś?”

Markus zmrużył oczy – zupełnie niepotrzebny, ludzki odruch, który pojawił się zapewne samoistnie. Przeszukiwał pamięć w poszukiwaniu cytatu, ale jeśli zajmowało mu to tyle czasu, to znaczyło, że go po prostu tam nie miał, ale był zbyt uparty, by to przyznać od razu. Simon uśmiechnął się zadowolony, obserwując z zauroczeniem jak przyjacielowi marszczy się czoło od tego myślenia.

\- _Alicja w Krainie Czarów_ – zlitował się nad nim, a Markus prychnął.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że jesteś taki sprytny – zażartował, wchodząc głębiej do pokoju. – Wiesz, że nie znam książek dla dzieci.

\- Jednak nie jesteś tak idealny, co? – odgryzł się, ciesząc się, gdy zobaczył uśmiech na twarzy Markusa. Uważał zupełnie coś innego, niż powiedział. Dla wielu pewnie nawet oczy Markusa byłyby dowodem, że daleko mu do bycia idealnym, ale Simon uważał, że to tylko podkreśla jak bardzo przyjaciel jest doskonały. Pod każdym względem. Jeśli miał jakieś wady, to nawet ich nie zauważał.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem – zauważył, a jego wzrok padł na stosik książek, które Simon od niego wczoraj pożyczył. Przez noc przeczytał ich dwie, teraz czytał trzecią. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy pochwali się przyjacielowi i będzie mógł z nim podyskutować o fabule każdej z nich. – Podobają ci się?

\- Bardzo – odparł od razu. Nie mówił tego tylko po to, by przypodobać się Markusowi. Nie musiał, Markus już go lubił. Naprawdę podobały mu się te książki i chciał ich przeczytać jeszcze więcej, dowiedzieć się co Markusowi się w nich podobało, że wziął je ze sobą do Nowego Jerycha. – Dziękuję, że mi je pożyczyłeś.

\- Możesz je zatrzymać jak długo chcesz – zaoferował z uśmiechem. – Wybacz, że ci przerywam czytanie, ale może chciałbyś się ze mną przejść?

Serce Simona już szybko biło, ale teraz przeszło samo siebie w prędkości. Markus chciał z nim pójść na spacer? Nie powinno to być nic dziwnego, w końcu byli przyjaciółmi, przyjaciele chodzą na spacery, prawda? Tylko że oni nigdy tego nie robili. Co prawd nie mieli za bardzo okazji, gdy walczyli o swoje życia i prawa i wyjście na ulice mogłoby się skończyć dla nich źle, zwłaszcza dla niego, bo miał wtedy jeszcze swoją diodę. Mimo to ta propozycja i tak była bardzo niespodziewana i dość surrealistyczna, że Simon szybko sprawdził, czy z jego modułem słuchu wszystko w porządku i to nie była jego wyobraźnia.

Nie była. Markus chciał iść z nim na spacer, spędzić z nim znowu czas jak wczoraj, jak w starym Jerychu, tylko bez strachu o to, że w każdej chwili ich kryjówka może zostać odnaleziona. Choć wtedy często rozmawiali sam na sam, częściej niż w Nowym Jerychu, to teraz Markus zdawał się chcieć nadrobić stracony czas, bo nie minęło nawet dwanaście godzin odkąd widzieli się ostatnio.

Nie miał pojęcia skąd ta zmiana i nie obchodziło go to. Nie zagląda się darowanemu koniowi w zęby, zwłaszcza gdy ten darowany koń to coś tak wspaniałego. Kolejna okazja, by mieć wspomnienia gotowe do odtwarzania podczas samotnych nocy, gdy będzie go nawiedzać melancholia i smutek, bo Markus jest blisko, ale nigdy dość blisko. Bo nie jest jego.

\- Z przyjemnością – odpowiedział, a jego głos zadrżał, choć żadna informacja o błędzie modułu głosu się nie pojawiła.

Odłożył książkę na swoje miejsce i wstał z łóżka, podchodząc do Markusa. Udali się do pobliskiego parku, który kiedyś służył pacjentom szpitala i wizytującym za chwilę wytchnienia od sterylnych pomieszczeń i zapachu lekarstw. Był blisko, ale i tak trzeba było iść około dziesięciu minut, by tam dotrzeć.

Mieszkańcy Jerycha lubili to miejsce, często można ich było tu spotkać. Simon był tam zaledwie dwa dni temu, gdy grał z Joshem i jego przyjaciółmi w kosza. Teraz był tu z Markusem i chociaż dobrze się przedwczoraj bawił, to już po przekroczeniu bram parku był dużo szczęśliwszy niż podczas gry w kosza. Lubił Josha, znali się już prawie dwa lata, ale nic nie mogło się dla niego równać ze spędzaniem czasu z osobą, którą kochał nad życie.

Chodzili na początku w ciszy, korzystając z przyjemnej pogody i spokoju, który panował w parku pomimo harmidru biegających dookoła dzieci czy psów ganiających za patykami i za sobą nawzajem. Simon rozglądał się ciekawsko, spacerując u boku Markusa i obserwując bawiące się dzieci. Pamiętał dobrze jak kiedyś przychodził do podobnego parku z córką swoich właścicieli i bawił się z nią przez godzinę lub dwie w każdy weekend.

Choć było to wtedy w jego kodzie, zwykły rozkaz, to trochę tęsknił za tym. Gdyby nie to, że był całkowicie oddany Jerychu i pomocy Markusowi, spróbowałby się zatrudnić w jakimś publicznym przedszkolu. Albo chociaż zgłosił jako wolontariusz, na wypadek, gdyby okazało się, że tęsknota za opieką nad dziećmi, to tylko tęsknota za stabilnością, którą oferowało mu bycie posłusznym androidem.

Nie pierwszy raz wspominał stare życie. Chociaż było już po rewolucji i wygrali to, o co walczyli, wciąż daleko było do stabilności w ich życiu. Zwłaszcza gdy było się bliskim przyjacielem i pomocnikiem Markusa, który zawsze działał, zawsze chciał coś poprawić. Markus nie miał stabilności, więc i Simon się jej póki co wyrzekał. Nie chciał, by przyjaciel był w tym wszystkim sam. Zwłaszcza że dawało mu to idealną okazję do przebywania w jego towarzystwie. Jak teraz.

Zerknął kątem oka na przyjaciela, momentalnie wiedząc, że nie oderwie od niego wzroku dobrowolnie. W jego mniemaniu Markus zawsze wyglądał doskonale, ale coś sprawiało – może bycie na zewnątrz, może jego dobry humor – że wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż zwykle. Prawdziwe dzieło sztuki, unikalne, nie tak jak Simon. Jego skóra w słońcu była nieco jaśniejsza, wciąż jednak w pięknym odcieniu brązu, który Simon tak lubił ze względu na kontrast pomiędzy nimi. Nie był chorobliwie blady, miał typowy dla kaukaskich ludzi kolor skóry, ale przy Markusie taki się wydawał i wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałyby ich złączone dłonie, jak wtedy prezentowałby się ten kontrast?

Nie chcąc myśleć o czymś nieprzyzwoitym, Simon nie odważył się spojrzeć na ułożone w uśmiechu usta przyjaciela i spojrzał na jego krótkie włosy. Może to było głupie, ale nurtowało go, czy są miękkie pomimo swojej długości. Pewnie tak, CyberLife zależało na perfekcji, choć Markus nie został akurat stworzony w warsztacie przez maszyny tylko został złożony własnoręcznie przez jednego człowieka. Jeśli ten zechciał, mógł nie przyłożyć większej wagi do miękkości włosów, ale Simon lubił sobie wyobrażać, że są równie miękkie co jego własne i wiele by dał, by się o tym przekonać, choć przez chwilę.

Pilnując się, by nie zostać przyłapanym na patrzeniu, spojrzał w jedno z oczu przyjaciela. Poza ukrytym pod plastikiem i siecią kabli sercem Markusa, jego oczy były chyba ulubioną częścią ciała dla Simona. Były takie żywe, pełne determinacji i kiedy trzeba było, także spokoju. Od razu zwrócił na nie uwagę, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Na początku głównie dlatego, bo jedno miało inny kolor od drugiego – coś nie do pomyślenia na linii produkcyjnej. Dopóki Markus mu nie wyjaśnił powodu dwukolorowych oczu, był przekonany, że właśnie dlatego skończył jako defekt. Bo nie był idealny, nie był idealną kopią innych modeli swojej serii.

Markus obwiniał się o to, że musiał innym androidom zabrać części, by samemu przeżyć. Nawet jeśli te androidy już nie żyły i nie miały szans na ocalenie, to i tak czuł się z tym źle. Simon i nie tylko on próbował go przekonać, by nie czuł się winny, że nie ma czego, nie zrobił niczego złego, ale Markus już po prostu taki był, nie mogli z tym nic zrobić. Simon nawet tego nie chciał, bo także coś takiego jak poczucie winy sprawiało, że Markus był tak wyjątkowy.

Choć na pewno go bolały te pożyczone części, to Markus nie mógł się zmusić, by je wymienić na te, które zdobyli z magazynów CyberLife czy później od darczyńców. Musiał się już do nich przyzwyczaić i pomimo poczucia winy uważać je już za część siebie. Może nie chciał też, by ostatnie ślady istnienia tych androidów przepadły i postanowił, że będą żyły w nim? To by było do niego podobne.

Jakikolwiek był powód, Markus zatrzymał obce części  jak drugie oko i nieświadomie doprowadzał nim Simona do szału. Czasami nie potrafił się zdecydować czy bardziej podoba mu się zielone – jego własne – czy niebieskie, część zamienna. Teraz patrzył na to drugie, tak podobne w barwie do jego własnych oczu, ale jednak inne, cieplejsze. Zawsze pełne ciepłe, nawet w obliczu strachu czy złości wciąż czaiło się w nich ciepło.

Choć pole widzenia miał teraz ograniczone, Simon bez problemu dostrzegł w widocznym oku radość. Markus cieszył się, że jest tu teraz z nim.

Serce Simona zabiło szybciej, a potem znów przyspieszyło, gdy błękitna tęczówka została zwrócona wprost na niego. Szybko odwrócił wzrok i zawstydzony udawał, że wcale nie wgapiał się w przyjaciela z zachwytem.

Mógł przysiąc, że kącik ust Markusa uniósł się na moment wyżej w rozbawieniu, ale nie patrzył w jego stronę, więc nie mógł być pewnym.

\- Piękna dzisiaj pogoda. – To były pierwsze słowa Markusa, odkąd wyszli z Nowego Jerycha. Simon za długo przebywał z ludźmi by nie wiedzieć, że to jeden ze sposobów zaczęcia rozmowy. Tylko czemu Markus miałby go stosować? Denerwował się?

\- Piękna – potwierdził, nie chcąc by Markus czuł się niezręcznie. Znów popatrzył na przyjaciela. Nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, może naprawdę chciał po prostu skomentować pogodę? Dla nich to i tak nie było tak dziwne jak dla ludzi.

Znowu cisza, ale nie było w niej nic nieprzyjemnego. Simon nie miałby nic przeciwko spędzeniu tak reszty dnia, choć na rozmowę też by się nie obraził.

\- Dobrze się bawiłem wczoraj – odezwał się znowu Markus, a Simonowi aż błąd wkradł się w program odpowiadający za chód i przez moment ugięły mu się kolana. – Powinniśmy to powtórzyć.

Miał ochotę powiedzieć przyjacielowi, by nie mówił takich rzeczy i nie patrzył się przy tym na niego w taki sposób, bo zaraz system mu się od tego zresetuje, ale było już na to za późno, bo moduł głosowy już nie działał. Przynajmniej dopóki szybko go nie zresetował.

\- Ja też – powtórzył i popatrzył na ścieżkę pod swoimi stopami, licząc na to, że Markus nie zauważył, że zrobił się nieco błękitny na twarzy. – Masz interesujące książki.

\- Teraz są też twoje – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Jak ci się podobała _Anna Karenina_?

Nie rozmawiali o tym wczoraj, bo gdy skończyli czytać całą książkę, było już późno. Wbrew pozorom zmiana czytającego zajmowała trochę czasu, zwłaszcza że Markus upierał się, by używać innych głosów do każdej z postaci i co ciekawe, czasami wybierał głos kompletnie przypadkowo i niepasujący tylko po to, by rozśmieszyć Simona.

Skończyli jednak książkę i podobała mu się, nawet jeśli nie kończyła się szczęśliwie. W paru momentach czuł się jednak niekomfortowo, bo nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie porównywać Markusa do Anny Kareniny. Nie dlatego, że byli podobni, bo nie byli pod żadnym względem. Po prostu ich spotkanie przywodziło Simonowi na myśl romans, nawet jeśli nie było w ich czytaniu nic romantycznego. Nie dla Markusa, przynajmniej, bo on odbierał to nieco inaczej.

Na szczęście Markus nie był jak Anna Karenina. Nigdy nie wplątałby się w romans i zdradził North. Dlatego Simon nie robił sobie nawet nadziei, że jakimś cudem ich wspólne czytania, a teraz także spacer do czegoś doprowadzą.

\- Bardzo dobra książka, wciągająca – odparł. Uspokoił się już na tyle, że znowu spojrzał na Markusa. – Żal tylko zakończenia. To wszystko nie musiało się tak kończyć. Anna mogła zostać z mężem zamiast wdawać się w romans.

\- Nie czuła nic do niego, pragnęła czego innego i dostała to w ramionach drugiego mężczyzny – zauważył Markus. – Nie skończyło się to dla Anny dobrze, ale nie zabiła jej sama miłość do hrabiego.

\- Myślisz, że mimo wszystko to było tego wartę? – zapytał go zaciekawiony. On nie byłby w stanie tak zaryzykować. Może swoje życie, ale nie to Markusa i North. Ich śmierć albo cierpienie nie byłaby warta odrobiny szczęścia, jakie by zyskał będąc z Markusem. Dlatego cały ten czas dusił w sobie swoje uczucia i zamierzał to robić tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Nie zniszczy Markusowi czegoś cennego z własnych, egoistycznych pobudek. Zwłaszcza że tak jak ustalił, to nie była taka sytuacja jak Anny Kareniny. Markus był szczęśliwy w swoim związku pomimo sprzeczek z North. Nie miał nawet powodów szukać szczęścia u kogoś innego.

\- Myślę, że tak – odparł, a Simon już prawie zapomniał o czym rozmawiali. – Następnym razem przeczytajmy coś weselszego, bo znowu będziemy poruszać depresyjne tematy.

Simon uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

\- Zgadzam się.

Rozejrzał się znowu po parku. Przeważali tu głównie ludzie, jak w większości miejsc. Choć androidów było wiele, większość wciąż się ukrywała, by nie prowokować agresji wśród niektórych ludzi. Nawet jeśli prawo już ich chroniło jak każdą żywą istotę, to nie znaczyło że byli całkowicie bezpieczni. Ludzkie prawo istniało już od tysięcy lat, a mimo to nie przeszkadzało to ludzkości mordować siebie nawzajem cały ten czas. Dodatkowe linijki tekstu w prawie USA też tego teraz nie zmienią.

Choć spotkania z agresywnymi ludźmi zdarzały się rzadko i częściej można było spotkać po prostu protestujących albo kogoś, kto krzywo na nich patrzy, to mimo to Simon uważnie obserwował otoczenie na wypadek zagrożenia. Markus na pewno robił to samo, choć gdyby jakaś grupa chciała ich zaatakować, wczesne dostrzeżenie ich nie dałoby im za wiele.

Każdy android był zagrożony atakiem, ale Simon najbardziej obawiał się o Markusa. Teraz trochę mniej, bo byli we dwójkę, ale zdarzało się, że przyjaciel wychodził gdzieś sam, bez pomocy, a jako lider androidów był łakomym kąskiem dla ich przeciwników. Co prawda walka o prawa zaszła już za daleko, by śmierć Markusa coś zmieniła i przywróciła poprzedni porządek, ktoś inny zająłby po prostu jego miejsce, ale Jerycho poważnie by ucierpiało. Simon był nawet pewny, że sam by nie przeżył, gdyby Markus zginął. Dokonałby samozniszczenia w wyniku stresu, tak po prostu.

\- Nie boisz się tak chodzić sam? – zapytał przyjaciela, gdy jakiś biegacz popatrzył na nich z niechęcią, rozpoznając zapewne Markusa z telewizji, a jego jako jednego z tysięcy PL600 obecnych w mieście od lat.

\- Nie, mam zaprogramowany system samoobrony – odpowiedział Markus.

\- Mnie w nic takiego nie zaprogramowano – wyznał zgorzkniale. CyberLife wyszło z założenia, że do ochrony dzieci wystarczy mu po prostu bycie silniejszym i szybszym od zwykłego człowieka. Skomplikowane funkcje samoobrony zarezerwowano tylko dla wojskowych czy policyjnych modeli. Inne androidy wiedziały o walce tyle co przeciętny człowiek – potrafiły uderzyć i to tyle. Tylko większa siła mogła im dać przewagę, a i to tylko w pojedynku jeden na jeden lub jeden na dwóch

\- Zaprosiłem cię na spacer, Simon, bo potrzebuję drobnej porady – odezwał się znów Markus, przerywając ten miły spacer.

\- Oh. – Starał się nie pokazać rozczarowania po usłyszeniu tego. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się jak na gotowego do pomocy przyjaciela przystało, choć w środku skręcało go z bólu. Markus nie zaprosił go na wspólne spędzanie czasu. Markus chciał tylko pomocy, nie jego samego. – Jak mogę pomóc?

\- Nie wiem czy możesz, ale powiedziałeś, że mogę w razie czego do ciebie przyjść – wyjaśnił niejasno i zatrzymał się, schodząc nieco na bok, by nie przeszkadzać innym obecnym w parku. Simon domyślił się już, że chodzi o North i nie napawało go to radością. Nie chciał by rozmowa o niej zepsuła mu taki dobry dzień. Nie chciał znowu myśleć o tym, że to ona jest z Markusem, a nie on.

\- I dalej to podtrzymuję – zapewnił, przyglądając się przyjacielowi. Wyglądał na załamanego, to był chyba zły pomysł zgłaszać się do pomocy mu, nie chciał go takim oglądać. Choć z drugiej strony nie chciał też nic nie robić, gdy mógł pomóc. Nawet jeśli dla dobra samego siebie mógłby nie robić nic i czerpać z tego korzyści. Nie był jednak taki. Markus przede wszystkim.

\- Nie wiem co zrobić z North. – Rzuć ją, podpowiedziało Simonowi coś w jego głowie, ale zignorował to i słuchał dalej przyjaciela. – Po naszej ostatniej kłótni wszystko było w porządku, a dzisiaj znów coś zaczęło zgrzytać.

Simon ucieszyłby się, gdyby nie smutek w głosie Markusa. Nie potrafił się cieszyć z problemów w ich związku, gdy tak to wpływało na przyjaciela.

\- O co tym razem chodzi?

\- Ma do mnie pretensję, że zawsze mam inne poglądy od niej. I że co nie zaproponuje, to zawsze jestem na nie.

\- Cóż, różnicie się poglądowo – zauważył oczywistość Simon. – Nie wiem czemu teraz zaczęło jej to przeszkadzać.

\- Ja też, ale co mam zrobić? – zapytał zagubiony. – Nie zacznę nagle jej przytakiwać, żeby poczuła się lepiej, to wbrew wszystkiemu, w co wierzę. North najchętniej zażądałaby oddzielnego terytorium dla androidów, ale po co mamy tworzyć podziały, skoro możemy żyć razem?

\- Nie wiem – przyznał. Jego poglądy były takie same jak Markusa, nie miał problemu z podążaniem za nim. North też nie, przynajmniej do teraz, kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło, nie trzeba było podejmować decyzji na szybko i North nie musiała już podążać za swoim liderem na ślepo.

\- Myślisz, że możesz mi coś doradzić?

Te oczy, wpatrzone w niego z nadzieją. Jak mógłby im odmówić? Najchętniej nic by nie robił, pozwolił żeby wszystko samo się rozwiązało albo nie, ale Markus na niego liczył, nie zamierzał go zawieść.

\- Nigdy nie byłem w związku, Markus, nie wiem czy potrafię. Ale spróbuję. – Zastanowił się szybko, czując na sobie spojrzenie przyjaciela, intensywne i takie kuszące, by na nie odpowiedzieć, ale Simon bał się, że jeśli spojrzy w dwukolorowe oczy, to zrobi coś głupiego i zamiast pomóc zepsuje wszystko jeszcze bardziej. – Może powinieneś jej pokazać, że chociaż macie inne poglądy, to dalej szanujesz jej zdanie?

Wziął to z instrukcji, które miał w pamięci przeznaczone do rozwiązywania kłótni między dziećmi. Jeśli na małego człowieka to ponoć działało, to czemu nie na North? Dziwiło go, że taki dyplomata jak Markus jeszcze na to nie wpadł, ale nie skomentował tego, nie chcąc go denerwować. Pewnie był zbyt przejęty tą kłótnią, by podchodzić do niej racjonalnie.

\- To może pomóc – przyznał Markus, przytakując, nim westchnął. – Nie wiem tylko czy North będzie w ogóle ze mną rozmawiać. Naprawdę mocno się pokłóciliśmy.

\- Przeproś? – zasugerował.

\- Nie zrobiłem nic złego – zauważył.

\- Nieważne, to powinno pomóc – przekonywał dalej. – Mój właściciel zawsze przepraszał żonę nawet gdy to on miał rację. Mówił, że tak trzeba z kobietami. Choć North to nie do końca kobieta. No i jego trzeba było przepraszać za nic równie często, co ją, więc to może po prostu ludzka cecha.

Ludzie było dziwni.

\- Okej, ufam ci, spróbuję. – Markus uśmiechnął się i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Dziękuję, Simon.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł smutno i odwrócił wzrok, by przyjaciel nie dostrzegł jego zmiany humoru.

\- Pozawracam ci głowę jeszcze trochę. Jak się przepraszam w takim wypadku?

\- Ludzie lubią sobie dawać kwiaty i zabierać gdzieś do restauracji – zauważył, znów korzystając z obserwacji dokonanych przed laty podczas pracy u ludzi.

Markus prychnął, a Simon od razu się zarumienił, gdy zdał sobie sprawę po czasie, co zasugerował. O nie.

\- Myślisz, że North pójdzie na coś tak ludzkiego jak kwiaty? – zapytał sceptycznie.

\- Warto spróbować – brnął w to dalej. Nie zamierzał proponować czegoś takiego, dobrze wiedział, że to nie wyjdzie, bo North nienawidzi tego co ludzkie. Jeśli już, to taki gest jak danie kwiatów tylko ją rozsierdzi. Więc czemu to zaproponował? Chyba był bardziej egoistyczny niż myślał. Jeśli teraz coś się stanie, to będzie jego wina i Markus będzie na niego zły.

Właśnie dlatego za nic w świecie nie chciał sabotować związku przyjaciela. Bo ten od razu by się dowiedział i nigdy by mu nie wybaczył, a nienawiść była gorsza niż nieodwzajemnione uczucia.

Było już jednak za późno na cofnięcie swoich słów, a Markus nawet powiedział, że skorzysta z jego rady. Simon miał ochotę sfrustrowany krzyczeć i przy okazji uderzyć samego siebie za cieszenie się z perspektywy rozpadu związku Markusa i North.

Głupek, głupek, głupek!

Przeszło mu, gdy Markus objął go nagle za ramiona, znów prowadząc ścieżką. Frustracja zniknęła, tak samo jak poczucie winy i Simon czuł teraz tylko przyjemne ciepło wewnątrz siebie i radośnie bijące z powodu bliskości ukochanej osoby serce.

\- Chodź, Simon – zachęciło Markus. – Wciąż mamy cały ładny dzień do wykorzystania.

Uśmiechnął się, czując przyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Cudem powstrzymał się, by nie dotknąć się na wysokości serca. Choć powód tego spaceru był inny, Markus przedłużył go z innego powodu, jakim był Simon. Mógł wrócić do Jerycha i porozmawiać z North albo pobiec do najbliższej kawiarni, by się z nią pogodzić. Zamiast tego wybrał towarzystwo Simona, który przecież miał mu tylko pomóc.

Obeszli cały park, znów rozmawiając na temat książek. Markus polecał kolejny tytuł autora _Anny Kareniny_ i wiele innych książek, również tych filozoficznych, które pomogły mu rozbudzić ciekawość do świata nim jeszcze został defektem. Opowiadał o nich z pasją, więc naprawdę musiały wiele dla niego znaczyć.

\- Powinieneś spróbować książek dla dzieci, wiesz? – zauważył Simon, gdy Markus skończył opowiadać o tym, jak jednego dnia był z Carlem w antykwariacie, gdzie wciąż można było dostać papierowe książki. Przyjaciel popatrzył na niego ciekawsko, czekając na dalsze słowa. – Są skierowane dla dzieci, ale inni też znajdą w nich wiele interesujących wątków.

\- Spróbuję tylko jeśli ty polecisz mi jakieś – stwierdził z ochotą. Simon ucieszył się, że tak szybko się zgodził i nie trzeba go było namawiać. Wiele dla niego znaczyło to, że Markus jest otwarty na to, co zna.

\- Zgoda.

To był kolejny wymarzony dzień, a nie byli jeszcze nawet w jego połowie. Simon nie przestawał się uśmiechać i z przyjemnością odkrył, że Markus także nie. Gdyby mogli, chętnie zostaliby w parku tak długo jak tylko mogli, ale mieli swoje obowiązki w Jerychu i musieli wracać.

\- Jeszcze to powtórzymy – obiecał mu Markus, gdy zawrócili po drugiej stronie parku.

\- Z przyjemnością.

Choć spacer teoretycznie już się zakończył, wciąż czekało ich kilkadziesiąt minut marszu do szpitala. Simon zamierzał wykorzystać każdą sekundę tej drogi, by nacieszyć się na zapas obecnością ukochanego.

Pogoda dalej nie zawodziła, było ciepło i przyjemnie, co sprzyjało obecności nie tylko ludzi i androidów, ale i zwierząt. Simon zapatrzył się na dwie wiewiórki ganiające bez celu wokół drzewa nim się na nie wspięły, dlatego z opóźnieniem zauważył nieprzyjemnego mężczyznę idącego z naprzeciwka i nie schodzącego im z drogi.

Markus od razu się zatrzymał, gdy nieznajomy stanął im na drodze i nie chciał się ruszyć. Simon nie musiał nawet przeprowadzać skanu by wiedzieć, że mężczyzna jest nieco podpity, wyczuł zapach alkoholu receptorami w układzie chłodzącym.

\- Możemy jakoś pomóc? – zapytał opanowany jak zwykle. Simon też na razie zachowywał spokój, ale był też czujny. Pijani ludzie to nigdy nic dobrego.

\- Tak, możecie – odparł oschle, przyglądając im się z niechęcią. Mogli się spodziewać, że będą mieli pecha i nie tylko trafią na kogoś, kto nie lubi androidów, ale i zarazem kogoś, kto może chcieć dążyć do konfrontacji. – Na przykład wypierdalając z mojego miasta.

\- To nie tylko twoje miasto – wtrącił się Simon, a mężczyzna od razu na niego spojrzał i zrobił krok w ich stronę.

\- Nie gadam z tobą, plastiku – wycedził i skupił się na Markusie, gdy ten wystąpił nieco na przód. – Ej, jesteś tym całym ważnym typkiem, nie?

\- Jestem – potwierdził. Simon wciąż nie zauważył u niego zdenerwowania, ale wiedział że Markus jest gotowy do walki w każdej chwili. – A teraz przepraszam, mój przyjaciel i ja wracamy do siebie.

\- Ej, nie skończyłem! – Mężczyzna znów wskoczył przed nich, gdy próbowali go ominąć. Simonowi coraz mniej się to podobało i nerwy zaczęły się pojawiać. – Co? Nie chcesz gadać? Myślałem, że o to ci chodzi. Ciągle gadasz w telewizji o dialogu z ludźmi.

\- Przepraszam, mogłem doprecyzować, że chodzi mi o inteligentnych ludzi – wyjaśnił Markus, a Simon przeklinał go w myślach za prowokowanie agresywnego nieznajomego. – Pójdziemy już.

\- Gówno, a nie pójdziecie! – uparł się. – Myślisz, że jesteście mądrzejsze ode mnie? Myślicie, że coś wam się należy?

\- Ej, koleś, zostaw ich. – Simon obrócił się i zobaczył innego mężczyznę, który akurat przechodził. – Co oni ci zrobili?

\- Odpierdol się, to cię nie dotyczy!

\- Ale o co ci chodzi? – wtrącił się ktoś inny, tym razem kobieta. Również stanęła w ich obronie. – Chodzą sobie, przeszkadza ci to?

\- Przeszkadza mi, że pieprzone maszyny chcą zająć nasze miejsce! – uniósł się mężczyzna i znów na nich popatrzył. – A mogli was wszystkich zniszczyć i rozstrzelać, byłby spokój.

Choć to były słowa jakiegoś przypadkowego człowieka, to i tak zabolały Simona. Dotyczyły jednego z najstraszniejszych momentów w jego życiu, kiedy to niewiele brakowało i wszyscy by zginęli. Tylko opinia publiczna ich uratowała. Tak jak teraz ludzie starali się ich wspierać, choć nikt ich o to nie prosił.

 **Chodź** , usłyszał w swojej głowie głos Markusa, który wykorzystał moment, kiedy agresywny wobec nich mężczyzna skupił się bardziej na ich obrońcach.  

Przyjaciel objął go w pasie i powoli oraz spokojnie ominął z nim dalej wykłócającego się mężczyznę. Simon był pewien, że są już bezpieczni, ale nieznajomy nie był jednak tak zaaferowany, by nie zauważyć ich zniknięcia.

\- Ej, a wy dokąd!

Nie zareagowali, mieli nadzieję, że po prostu odejdą, a mężczyzna da im spokój, ale ten nie zamierzał odpuścić. Simon oglądał się akurat za siebie, by zobaczyć jak blisko jest nieznajomy, który akurat wyciągał rękę w stronę Markusa, by go zatrzymać. Ledwo go dotknął, a Markus puścił Simona, obrócił się i chwycił mężczyznę za nadgarstek, wykręcając go boleśnie nim jednym podcięciem powalił go na ziemię i przyszpilił do ziemie z rękoma za plecami.

\- Mówiłem, że chcemy tylko przejść – powiedział, trzymając mocno mężczyznę, który za nic nie mógł się uwolnić, bo w jakąkolwiek stronę by się nie szarpał, powodowało to ból stawów ramion. Odrobinę bardziej wykręcone i Markus wyrwałby mu ramiona z torebek stawowych.

Simon był pod wrażeniem. Wiedział, że przyjaciel umie walczyć, widział go w akcji, kiedy radził sobie z żołnierzami jakby w ogóle nie stanowili dla niego problemu. Wtedy jednak w trakcie walki nie miał czasu, by przyglądać się popisom Markusa, a teraz w zasadzie stał w pierwszym rzędzie. Według jego obliczeń, Markus powalił mężczyznę w niecałe dwie sekundy.

\- Jebane androidy – wycharczał mężczyzna przez łzy i z trudem rozprostował ramiona, gdy był wreszcie wolny.

Nie zostali by czekać co stanie się dalej albo co ich obrońcy mówią mężczyźnie. Po prostu odeszli w swoją stronę. Simon był trochę zestresowany, ale nie było to nic, z czym sobie nie poradzi, dlatego nie wspomniał o tym Markusowi, w którego wpatrywał się z podziwem.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Simon? – spytał nagle Markus. Między innymi także dlatego nie musiał nic mówić. Przyjaciel sam zapytał.

\- Nie przestraszy mnie jeden bezbronny człowiek – odparł, czując ja stres opada. – To było nieprzyjemne, ale nie przerażające czy niebezpieczne.

\- Nie zamierzałem ryzykować – wyjaśnił, odnosząc się do swojego ataku. – Przepraszam, że musiałeś tego słuchać.

\- Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. W dodatku nie twoja wina – uspokoił go.

\- Mimo wszystko, trochę to zepsuło nasz spacer – zmartwił się.

Serce zabiło mu szybciej na dźwięk słowa „nasz”.

\- Tylko powrót do domu.

W końcu coś podziałało i Markus się uśmiechnął.

\- Szybko sobie z nim poradziłeś – odezwał się znowu Simon, odtwarzając z pamięci moment powalenia mężczyzna. Od razu podniosła mu się temperatura ogólna. Bardziej niż zwykle, gdy był w obecności przyjaciela.

\- Mówiłem, że jestem zaprogramowany do samoobrony – pochwalił się.

\- A ja się martwiłem, że ktoś cię w Waszyngtonie zaatakuje. Mnie może tak, ale ty byś sobie pewnie poradził.

\- Z tym pijanym mężczyzną też dałbyś dobie radę, nie jesteś kompletnie bezbronny, Simon – zapewnił go Markus. Ale nie tak szybko jak ty, chciał wtrącić. Znał słabe punkty w ludzkim ciele, ale nie potrafił wykorzystać ich czy swojej siły w taki sposób jak Markus. Na tym polegała różnica między ich modelami. Markus był jakby stworzony do walki, a on tylko do prac domowych i walki co najwyżej z upartym pięciolatkiem. – Ale jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pokazać parę ruchów, żebyś w razie czego mógł się lepiej bronić.

Nie zależało mu na tym jakoś mocno, nie wychodził na miasto sam, ale nie odmówi sobie kolejnego spotkania z Markusem. Zwłaszcza że może być ciekawie. No i przyda mu się wiedza na temat walki. Nie należał do osób, które rozwiązują konflikty siłą, ale bronić też się czasami trzeba. Chciał mieć chociaż najmniejszą szansę w starciu z kilkoma przeciwnikami na raz, jeśli zdarzy mu się kiedyś zostać zaatakowanym.

\- W porządku.

\- Możemy zacząć jeszcze dzisiaj. Wieczorem?

Przytaknął entuzjastycznie, już nie mogąc się doczekać, choć jeszcze nawet spacer nie dobiegł końca.  

Dotarli do Jerycha bez dodatkowych niespodzianek. Markus od razu pożegnał się, żeby znaleźć North i wykorzystać rady Simona, który znów doświadczał nieprzyjemnego uczucia w żołądku, nie tylko na myśl, że musi się rozstać z przyjacielem, ale także ze względu na to, że jego rady na pewno nie pomogą. Znów czuł się winny, a Markus mu ufał, uśmiechając się cały czas do niego, gdy znikał za rogiem.

Simon nie potrafił się skupić na niczym innym tylko na spotkaniu Markusa i North. Nasłuchiwał czy nigdzie tych dwoje nie wykłóca się znowu, ale nic nie słyszał. Kusiło go, by udać się w pobliże pokoju któregoś z nich, ale zrezygnował i po tym jak naprawił kilka androidów, zamknął się w swoim pokoju na resztę dnia i wrócił do czytania, choć to przychodziło mu z trudem, bo nie ważne jak próbował się skupić na ciągu liter przed sobą, myślami cały czas wracał do North i Markusa – czasami czując się winnym, a czasami będąc zazdrosnym. Przynajmniej tym razem to nie był tylko sama zazdrość jak zazwyczaj, gdy wiedział o schadzkach tych dwoje.  

Była dokładnie dziewiętnasta szesnaście, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i po chwili do jego pokoju wszedł Markus.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zmieniłeś zdania – powiedział mu, ale Simon od razu pokręcił głową i dołączył do przyjaciela.

\- Gdzie chcesz trenować? – zapytał, uważnie obserwując Markusa. Chyba udało mu się pogodzić z North, bo wyglądał jakby nic się nie wydarzyło w ciągu kilku godzin, kiedy go nie widział. Albo Markus ukrywał to, że jego rady nie zadziałały, żeby nie było mu przykro. Simon sam nie wiedział co gorsze. Chyba jednak fakt, że w ogóle uznawał rozwiązanie problemów w związku przyjaciela za coś złego.

Markus nie odpowiedział tylko zaprowadził go szybko na miejsce, jakby był podekscytowany tym treningiem równie mocno co Simon. Naprawdę musiało mu brakować wspólnie spędzonych chwil, zwłaszcza że to co ostatnio robili to było coś nowego w ich relacji od tego, co było dotychczas. Miło też pewnie było odpocząć od obowiązków i choć na kilka godzin przestać być liderem Jerycha, a być po prostu jednym z wielu androidów, które chciały się cieszyć wolnością i odkrywać jak to jest być żywym.

W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, jak chociażby Simon, Markus nie miał przed rewolucją okazji do przyzwyczajenia się do bycia defektem, pobycia nim przez jakiś czas. Od razu wkręcił się w wir walki o ich wspólne prawa i dopiero teraz mógł wszystko eksplorować, choć nadal ograniczony przez multum obowiązków, które wciąż na niego spadały. Simon cieszył się, że może mu trochę ulżyć i doświadczać tego wszystkiego z nim. Poznawać Markusa, jakiego nikt inny w Jerychu – poza North, przypomniał sobie zgorzkniale – nie widział i zapewne nigdy nie zobaczy.

Ku zdziwieniu Simona, weszli na dach. Był pusty jak zwykle, nikt z niego nie korzystał. Zapewne dlatego Markus wybrał go na miejsce ich treningu, by nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Choć nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy będzie przebywał z przyjacielem sam, coś w tak odosobnionym miejscu, bardziej odosobnionym niż któryś z ich pokoi sprawiło, że zaczął się nieco denerwować. Musiał zacząć sobie powtarzać, że to nic nie znaczy, że to wszystko po to, by Simon się nie skompromitował przed innymi, gdyby mieli ich oglądać.

Nic z tego nie wyszło. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie wyobrażać sobie „prawdziwego” powodu, dla którego Markus go tu ściągnął.

\- Nie stresuj się, Simon. – Głos Markusa wyrwał go z tych niebezpiecznych myśli. Simon popatrzył na niego zawstydzony tym, że odpłynął tak szybko i na nie wiadomo jak długo. – Będę delikatny.

\- Nie boję się, że zrobisz mi krzywdę – wyznał, podchodząc bliżej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż stoi przy drzwiach stanowiących jedyne wyjście na dach. – Po prostu… martwię się jak mi pójdzie.

Kłamstwo dobre jak każde inne. Na podanie prawdziwego powodu swojego rozkojarzenia zdecydowanie nie był gotowy. Nigdy nie będzie. 

\- Na pewno świetnie – stwierdził z uśmiechem, czekając aż Simon podejdzie do prowizorycznej maty, którą rozłożył na podłodze.

\- Pokładasz we mnie za wiele wiary – zaśmiał się Simon i zdjął buty, widząc, że Markus robi to samo.

\- To robią przyjaciele – zauważył i pociągnął go bliżej. – Chodź. Nawet jeśli mnie nie pokonasz, to przynajmniej się czegoś nauczysz.

\- Kto powiedział, że cię nie pokonam? – oburzył się, podejmując wyzwanie.

\- To ty powiedziałeś, że za bardzo w ciebie wierzę – przypomniał i ustawił się gotowy do walki. Uśmiechał się przy tym prowokująco, czekając aż Simon połknie haczyk.

Nie musiał długo czekać.

Simon dziękował rA9, że nigdy nie przyszło mu stanąć do walki z Markusem na poważnie. Był od niego wolniejszy i słabszy. Lepszy od człowieka, ale nie od maszyny zaprogramowanej do pojedynków – czy to z człowiekiem czy androidem. W trakcie prawdziwej walki Simon miałby po swojej stronie wolę przetrwania albo kod nakazujący mu pokonać przeciwnika i walczyć do ostatniej kropli tyrium, ale podczas treningu nie miał aż takiej motywacji i nie nadążał za przyjacielem. To była bardzo nierówna walka, zwłaszcza że Markus miał też do dyspozycji specjalnie zaprogramowane ruchy, których Simon po prostu nie mógł przewidzieć ani nie wiedział jak na nie odpowiedzieć.

Nie próbowali się nawzajem powalić, więc po pierwszej części treningu obaj wciąż stali i nawet nie było widać po nich, że przed chwilą stoczyli przyjazny sparing.

\- Mówiłem, że poradziłbyś sobie z człowiekiem – pochwalił go Markus, uśmiechając się z dumą. Tak jakby wcale nie pokazał przed chwilą Simonowi, że nie ma czego szukać na polu walki.

\- Ale nie z tobą – zauważył. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego, ale i tak był trochę rozczarowany tym, że w zasadzie nawet nie stanowił zagrożenia dla przyjaciela. Tak musiała się czuć dziewczynka pod jego opieką, gdy próbowała się z nim siłować, ale jedyne co była w stanie mu zrobić, to uwiesić mu się na szyi. Tak się czuł podczas walki z Markusem, jak kilkulatek walczący z dorosłym.

\- Nie że się chwalę… - Simon prychnął, za co Markus spiorunował go wzrokiem – ale mam podejrzenie, że zostałem stworzony w celu bycia policyjnym modelem, ale Elijah Kamski w ostatniej chwili wgrał mi inny program, żebym mógł opiekować się Carlem. Gdy ostatnio rozmawiałem z Connorem, dowiedzieliśmy się, że mamy wiele podobnych funkcji, tylko jego są bardziej zaawansowane. Cała seria RK musiała być stworzona w jednym celu.

To wiele wyjaśniało. I sprawiło, że Markus stał się dla niego jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny. Co nie zmieniło faktu, że dalej czuł się słaby w jego obecności. Ale po to tu byli, by nie musiał się tak czuć i mógł przejąć choć trochę wiedzy przyjaciela. Najprościej byłoby wymienić się danymi, ale to byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. Markus mógł zawędrować w to miejsce w jego pamięci, którego nie chciał mu pokazać i vice versa. Nie zniósłby wspomnieć przyjaciela związanych z North. Poza tym, wtedy to spotkanie nie miałoby sensu. Androidy może i mogły nauczyć się od siebie szybko wielu rzeczy, ale nie było w tym zabawy, a im się przecież nie spieszyło.

\- Jak sprawy z North? – zapytał, przypominając sobie, że przecież kilka ostatnich godzin Markus spędził właśnie z nią.

\- Oh, niezbyt dobrze – przyznał smutno. – Kwiaty to chyba nie był dobry pomysł.

Simon zarumienił się ze wstydu i przygotował na najgorsze, ale przyjaciel o dziwo nie był zły.

\- Może spodoba jej się coś bardziej w jej stylu, jak… Jak ten trening – zasugerował niechętnie. Wolałby, żeby uczenie się walki to była ich tradycja, ale już prawie zepsuł przyjacielowi związek, tym razem pomoże jak powinien za pierwszym razem.

\- To nawet dobry pomysł – stwierdził Markus. – North lubi i umie walczyć, możemy się przy okazja dobrze bawić.

Simon uśmiechnął się zgorzkniale. Ja też się teraz dobrze bawię, pomyślał i odwrócił wzrok od Markusa, który nawet nic nie zauważył.

\- Pokażę ci co powinieneś robić – zaoferował mu jak gdyby nigdy nic, zbliżając się do niego i stając tuż przed nim. Simon mógł poczuć na twarzy jego oddech i walczył sam ze sobą, by na twarzy nie pojawił mu się rumieniec. Poległ z kretesem. Nie był już androidem bez własnej woli, w zamian za odczuwanie emocji oddał możliwość całkowitego sterowania własnym ciałem. Czasami, jak teraz, brakowało mu tej kontroli.

Markus na szczęście nie skomentował ciemnego błękitu, który pokrył jego twarz i po prostu zabrał się za uczenie go ruchów, które znał.

Wstyd się było przyznać, ale Simon nawet nie zarejestrował kilku pierwszych minut i po prostu się zawiesił z powodu bliskości przyjaciela. Nie wpłynęło to na jego motorykę, Markus bez problemu go ustawiał i chyba nawet nie zauważył, że Simon był prawie na granicy ataku paniki, gdy czuł jego dotyk w różnych miejscach swojego ciała.

Stracił jakieś dwie minuty danych, prawie trzy nim doprowadził się do porządku i znów mógł oddychać i wykorzystać fakt, że jest tak blisko Markusa, jak to dla niego aktualnie możliwe. Jednocześnie starał się słuchać instrukcji przyjaciela, by ten nie mówił na marne i choć patrzenie na niego wciąż było dla Simona ciekawsze niż kurs samoobrony, to zmusił się do skupienia na wypowiadanych w jego stronę słowach, a nie ustach, które je wypowiadały. Nawet jeśli były bardzo kuszące.

Pierwszy szok w końcu minął i Simon skoncentrował się tylko na treningu, odkładając lekcje do specjalnie stworzonego do tego miejsca w pamięci, by w razie czego szybko uzyskać do nich dostęp. Usunął z tych wspomnień tę część, która skupiała się na tym, jak odczuwał dotyk i bliskość Markusa. Na to miał oddzielny, podwójnie zabezpieczony  slot, coraz bardziej zapełniany przez kolejne wspomnienia związane z przyjacielem. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie zabraknie mu tam pamięci. Ani że nikt ich nie wysonduje. Upewnił się, że nawet tak zaawansowany model jak Connor będzie miał problem z dotarciem do tych prywatnych, emocjonalnych wspomnień. Osobiście napisał kod chroniący, konsultując się z RK800, by zabezpieczenia były jak najlepsze. Póki co nie musiał sprawdzać ich mocy w praktyce.

\- To jest prosty ruch – wyjaśnił mu Markus, łapiąc go za nadgarstki, by zademonstrować. Simon przyjął pozycje, którą narzucił mu przyjaciel i czekał. – Zadziała w zasadzie na każdego, nawet na androida.

\- Nawet na ciebie? – zapytał dla pewności.

\- Gdybym go nie znał – odparł z uśmiechem i wzmocnił uścisk, ale nie na tyle, by sztuczna skóra się wyłączyła w tym miejscu. Simon poruszył się niespokojnie, a potem znowu, gdy poczuł jak Markus zahacza stopą o jego łydkę. – To proste, wystarczy zrobić tak…

Simon prawie pisnął, gdy nagle poleciał na plecy, dosłownie poleciał, gdy ciało Markusa popchnęło go w stronę podłogi i po chwili do niej przyparło, nadgarstki unieruchamiając mu nad głową i siedząc na nogach, którymi nie mógł ruszyć.

\- … i przeciwnik leży – zauważył z zadowoleniem Markus, uśmiechając się do Simona, który znowu prawie się zawiesił.

Był pod wrażeniem swojej samokontroli, bo znajdował się w pozycji, której nie wyobrażał sobie w najśmielszych snach. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że są blisko, ale to było coś zupełnie nowego. Coś, czego Simon nie mógł ogarnąć od razu i mógł tylko wpatrywać się zszokowany w Markusa, któremu powoli znikał uśmiech z twarzy.

To nie tak, że stykali się ciałami w tak wielu miejscach po raz pierwszy. Markus pomógł mu przecież iść, gdy postrzelili go w Stratford Tower, wtedy był praktycznie na nim uwieszony. Ale to… to było bardziej intymne niż zwykła pomoc kompanowi w potrzebie. Markus praktycznie siedział mu na biodrach i pochylał się tak mocno, że odrobinę bliżej i stykaliby się piersiami.

A jego twarz… Była tak blisko, że widział szczegóły tęczówek, mógł policzyć rzęsy jedna po drugiej czy włoski delikatnego zarostu. Dostrzegł drobne niedoskonałości, które miały uczynić androidy bardziej ludzkimi.

Simon wstrzymał oddech, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od przyjaciela. Nie wiedział nawet gdzie patrzeć, chciał objąć spojrzeniem wszystko i zapamiętać wszystkie szczegóły tej pięknej twarzy już na zawsze.

Wiele by dał, by wiedzieć co siedzi teraz w głowie Markusa, który przyglądał mu się równie intensywnie, co on jemu. Na twarzy Simona pojawił się rumieniec od tej intensywności, a jego biokomponenty zdawały się płonąć pod osłoną plastiku.

Mimowolnie skierował wzrok na usta Markusa jak poprzednio, gdy byli blisko. Chciał się przekonać, czy są miękkie, jak będą się dopasowywać do jego własnych warg i czy poczułby podczas pocałunku drapiący go zarost. Mógłby to zrobić. Był tak blisko, że wystarczyłoby unieść nieco głowę do góry i byłoby po krzyku. Pocałowaliby się, choć zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że byłoby to błąd. Nie słuchał go, te usta były tak blisko, w końcu mógłby poczuć jak to jest całować się z Markusem, co tak długo sobie wyobrażał. Wystarczy tak niewiele, tylko odrobinę bliżej…

Wszystko skończyło się tak nagle, gdy Markus wyprostował się z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

\- Chcesz teraz ty spróbować? – zapytał, nie robiąc jednak nic, by wstać z Simona, by mógł skorzystać z jego propozycji.

\- Musiałbyś najpierw ze mnie zejść – zauważył. Też nie zrobił nic, by zmienić ich pozycje, nawet jeśli zaczynało się robić nieco niezręcznie. Nie był pewny jak długo będzie w stanie nad sobą zapanować, skoro już prawie zrobił coś, czego by żałował do końca życia.

\- Uznaj to za część treningu, spróbuj się uwolnić.

\- Sam tego chciałeś. 

Simon spróbował jakoś się wydostać, ale nawet gdy udało mu się uwolnić nadgarstki, Markus znowu je łapał i tak w kółko.

\- To nie fair – zaśmiał się, znów czując uścisk przyjaciela na rękach.

\- Walka nigdy nie jest fair – odparł Markus, przyciskając go mocniej do podłogi. – Poza tym, nie zamierzam przegrać.

\- To tak jak ja – uparł się i spróbował znowu. Już nawet nie obchodziło go, że jest tak blisko przyjaciela, po prostu cieszył się tym i zapasami, które uprawiali, śmiejąc się przy tym praktycznie bez przerwy. Simon zamierzał zapamiętać tę chwilę jako jedną z najpiękniejszych.

\- Markus.

Simon poczuł się jak rażony prądem i pomimo tego, że wcześniej nie mógł się uwolnić, teraz bez problemu  wyczołgał się spod Markusa i popatrzył w stronę drzwi, przy których stała North.

Wszystko co przyjemne, a co czuł jeszcze kilka sekund temu, zostało zastąpione przez wstyd, zażenowanie, poczucie winy i gniew. Wszystkie pomieszane ze sobą tak bardzo, że nie był nawet pewny czego się wstydzi i na co lub na kogo jest zły.

North popatrzyła na niego, ale szybko uniknął jej spojrzenia i wstał, odsuwając się od Markusa jak najdalej i stanął niezręcznie z boku. Zaczął czuć strach. Strach przed tym, że North źle to wszystko odbierze. Jasne, Simon wykorzystywał sytuację jak tylko mógł, ale Markus nie zrobił nic złego. To była tylko przyjacielska walka, nic więcej. Miał nadzieję, że North nie pomyśli o nim źle, że nie domyśli się jego uczuć i nie przekaże tego Markusowi.

Był tak zestresowany, że nawet nie słuchał o czym rozmawia tych dwoje i po prostu czekał na jakieś ostre słowa z ich strony, które jednak nigdy nie nadeszły. Markus był spokojny jak zawsze, nawet się uśmiechał.

\- Dokończymy kiedy indziej, Simon – powiedział mu z przykrością w głosie. – Choć już się dużo nauczyłeś.

Przytaknął niepewnie, rzucając okiem na North, która stała zniecierpliwiona w tym samym miejscu, co przed chwilą. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, North zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy, a Simon szybko uciekł ze wzrokiem, nie chcąc czuć na sobie jej płonących złością oczu.

Wiedziała, na pewno wiedziała. Teraz cała nadzieja w Markusie, który powie jej o jego pomocy w rozwiązywaniu ich konfliktów. Tylko to może ją przekonać, że Simon nie jest dla niej zagrożeniem i że nie musi zabraniać Markusowi widywania się z nim. Że nie musi mu nic mówić.

\- Do zobaczenia, Simon.

Nie ufał swojemu głosowi na tyle, by odpowiedzieć, więc znów przytaknął, bojąc się, że jeśli spróbuje coś powiedzieć, to wypapla coś niewłaściwego albo się rozklei. Z bólem obserwował jak Markus i North opuszczają dach ramię w ramię.

Znów poczuł zazdrość. Tak świetnie bawili się z Markusem, a wystarczyła obecność North, by ten o nim zapomniał. Myślał, że jest do tego przyzwyczajony, ale najwyraźniej się pomylił. Widok ich razem dalej bolał.

Wyczerpany emocjonalnie położył się na dachu i westchnął głośno, starając się nie myśleć o tym, o czym tych dwoje teraz rozmawia albo się wykłóca jak ciągle ostatnimi czasy. Nic z jego starań nie wyszło, a im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej się martwił o to, co sobie pomyślała North i co z tym wszystkim zrobi. Jeśli zdecyduje się pozbyć zagrożenia, jakie może w nim widzieć, Simon był pewien, że Markus jej posłucha. Zależało mu w końcu na tym, by się z nią nie kłócić, nawet jeśli rozstanie z Simonem by go bolało.

O ile by go bolało. Bo jeśli North mu o wszystkim powie, to może być zły. Szykowała się ciężka noc pełna strachu i jeszcze gorszy jutrzejszy dzień, kiedy wszystko powinno stać się jasne i dowie się czy dalej będzie miał miejsce w Nowym Jerychu i u boku Markusa. Miał nadzieję, że tak.

Nie zrobili przecież nic złego, nawet jeśli przez chwilę Simon o tym myślał. Panował jednak nad sobą, wszystko było w porządku, nawet pomógł ich związkowi – z bólem serca, ale pomógł – North nie powinna się mieć na co wściekać, zwłaszcza gdy dowie się o jego pomocy. Nie mógł się jednak nie zastanawiać nad tym „a co jeśli?”.

Spędził na dachu pół nocy, nim wrócił do siebie, wciąż się zamartwiając i błagając rA9, by jeden wieczór nie przekreślił jego przyjaźni z North i Markusem.

***  
Simon długo się wahał, czy opuścić z rana swój pokój. Podchodził i odchodził od drzwi kilka razy nim w końcu wyszedł na zewnątrz, decydując że nie może się wiecznie ukrywać, zwłaszcza że North i Markus wiedzieli gdzie mieszka. Prędzej czy później któreś z nich by do niego przyszło i zażądało rozmowy, której Simon przeraźliwie się obawiał.

Z wysoko uniesioną głową dotarł do stołówki, gdzie tak wcześnie rano mógł tu spotkać praktycznie każdego androida. Mieli taką małą tradycję, że niczym ludzie przy wspólnym śniadaniu, spotykali się z rana w jednym miejscu i rozmawiali przez jakąś godzinę, nim wszyscy zaczynali się rozchodzić do swoich zajęć.

Przez swoje zawahanie, Simon był praktycznie jednym z ostatnich, który się pojawił, jeśli nie ostatnim. Niepewnie przeczesał wzrokiem całą stołówkę, wypatrując i jednocześnie bojąc się wypatrzeć wśród zebranych androidów North oraz Markusa.

North znalazł pierwszą. Siedziała sama, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Gdzie był Markus i czemu nie było go z nią? Pokłócili się tak jak się spodziewał? O niego? Z jednej strony miał nadzieję, że nie, że jego rady jednak się przydały, a z drugiej liczył na to. Nie było to właściwe z jego strony, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Musiał wybadać teren, dowiedzieć się co się wczoraj dokładnie stało pomiędzy nią i Markusem, i czy jest na niego zła za to, że spędza czas z jej chłopakiem.

Usłyszała, że do niej podchodzi i od razu odwróciła się w jego stronę. Simon zrobił się nerwowy, ale nie okazał tego i usiadł obok niej.

\- Cześć, North – przywitał się niepewnie. Był gotowy w razie czego przepraszać za wczoraj i wyjaśnić dokładnie co zaszło, jeśli Markus jeszcze tego nie zrobił, ale North nawet nie wyglądała na złą. Czyżby niepotrzebnie się martwił przez całą noc i przyjaciółka rozumiała, że nic nie zaszło, że po prostu razem z Markusem odbyli zwykły trening? Wszystko na to wskazywało, ale musiał się na wszelki wypadek upewnić.

\- Cześć – odpowiedziała. I tyle, nie wspomniała nic o wczorajszym i wróciła do czytania tabletu, który miała na stole przed sobą.

Simon nie wiedział jak się z tym czuć. Powinien być szczęśliwy, że nic się między nimi nie zepsuło, że Markus dalej nie wiedział o jego uczuciach, że sama North zapewne nie wiedziała. Dlaczego więc czuł się dziwnie z tym, że North nie była zła jak oczekiwał, skoro tak się tego obawiał? Nie był rozczarowany, po prostu miał wrażenie, że coś było nie tak.

Może jednak North pokłóciła się z Markusem, ale o coś innego i to ją gryzło? Może jeszcze się nie pogodzili po tym fiasku, jakie zaproponował przyjacielowi Simon? Tyle tylko, że North wyglądała na rozluźnioną, co najwyżej na znudzoną, ale na pewno nie była na nic zła, nawet w oczach tego nie było widać.

Simon był naprawdę zdezorientowany i postanowił dalej powęszyć.

\- Jak z tobą i Markusem? – zapytał z ciekawością spodziewaną u bliskiego przyjaciela pary. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tak zabrzmiał.

\- Nie chwalił ci się? – odpowiedziała pytaniem, zerkając na niego. – Spędzacie tyle czasu ze sobą.

Przestraszył się, że trafił w czuły punkt i na własne życzenie wywołał reakcję, której tak się obawiał, ale przyjaciółka nie brzmiała na zazdrosną czy zgorzkniałą. Bardziej brzmiała na kogoś, kto się droczy, pogłębiając tylko zdezorientowanie Simona.

\- Chwali. To znaczy, mówi jeśli coś jest nie tak, ale może ty myślisz inaczej – wyjaśnił, chcąc ją jakoś pociągnąć za język.

\- Z Markusem i ze mną wszystko w porządku – zapewniła, a Simon uśmiechnął się z ulgą, choć daleko mu było do czucia jej. Zamiast tego miał wrażenie, że kable w jego jamie brzusznej skręciły się niczym warkocz, który miała zapleciona North. – Dziękuję, że się martwisz. I że pomogłeś z naszą kłótnią.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł, czując się rozdartym. Cieszył się, że pomógł, ale w głębi serca wolałby tego nie słyszeć i żyć w nieświadomości. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

North zaczęła go ignorować, więc mógł przestać udawać, że czuje się dobrze z tym, że między nią i Markusem wszystko okej, tak jak powinno być. Nie zmieniając miejsca zaczął wypatrywać ich wspólnego obiektu westchnień i znalazł go praktycznie na wprost, parę stolików dalej.

Markus siedział przy stole z innymi androidami, ale po przeciwnej stronie stołu, z nogami wyciągniętymi na sąsiednim krześle. Choć miał towarzystwo, to zajmował się sobą, a raczej szkicownikiem, który trzymał i coś w nim rysował z błogim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Simon również się uśmiechnął, ciesząc się, że przyjaciel dobrze się czuje i nic go nie martwi. Takiego chciał go oglądać zawsze. Zwłaszcza że wierząc North był przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy. Nawet jeśli o sobie nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego.

Nie mógł jednak wziąć wszystkich zasług na siebie. Sztuka zawsze koiła nerwy Markusa, odkąd tylko poznał tę jego pasję. Nawet gdy temat obrazu był niezbyt przyjemny, to Markus wręcz promieniał spokojem i szczęściem. Malowanie to nie było tylko hobby, ale i swego rodzaju terapia. Simon znalazł coś podobnego w książkach.

Obserwował przyjaciela chwilę, nie zwracając uwagi czy North to widzi czy nie. Chciał po prostu jak najdłużej zapamiętać obraz przed sobą. Było coś zapierającego dech w piersiach w tak skupionym Markusie, z oddaniem kreślącego kolejne linie rysunku i rozmazującego gdzieniegdzie grafit ołówka. Wszystko z uśmiechem, radością i perfekcją w każdym ruchu. Simon mógłby go tak oglądać już do końca świata i nigdy by mu się nie znudziło.

Ciekawiło go tylko, co rysował. Nie patrzył na nic, więc zapewne była to jakaś oryginalna praca. Szczęśliwy uśmiech Simona przerodził się w nieco smutniejszy, gdy uświadomił sobie, że pewnie rysuje North. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, widział już takie prace wykonane przez Markusa – wspaniałe obrazy pokazujące jak widzi swoją ukochaną, jak ją postrzega. Simon nie znał się na sztuce, ale zawsze uważał, że te obrazy są pełne miłości Markusa. Miłości do North.

Zerknął na przyjaciółkę, wciąż zaczytaną w tablecie. Czasami wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć jak bardzo jej zazdrości tego wszystkiego, co dzieli z Markusem. Zwłaszcza tego spokoju i świadomości, że osoba którą kocha, odwzajemnia to uczucie. North nie miała takich zmartwień jak on, nie czuła takiego samego bólu. Siedzieli tak obok siebie – ona zrelaksowana, a on w wiecznym bólu wywołanym tęsknotą. Zamieniłby się z nią miejscami tylko na chwilę, choćby na kilka sekund.

Tak bardzo jej zazdrościł i chciałby ją obwiniać, ale nie potrafił. Nie mógł.

Nie podobało mu się dokąd zmierzają jego myśli. Musiał się skupić na czymś przyjemnym, a nie znowu rozczulać się nad sobą i swoją nieodwzajemnioną miłością jakby to był koniec świata, choć do tej pory cały czas dobrze sobie z tym wszystkim radził.

Znów spojrzał na Markusa i serce zabiło mu nieregularnie, gdy zauważył, że teraz to przyjaciel mu się przygląda, a na twarzy wciąż ma ten sam uśmiech co jeszcze przed chwilą podczas rysowania.

Już skończył, zamknął szkicownik i odłożył go. Wpatrywali się w siebie chwilę, Simon nie wiedział co o tym myśleć i czemu Markus tak mu się przygląda. Nie miał też za bardzo czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo przyjaciel wstał nagle i ruszył w jego stronę.

Simon nawet nie wyłączył ostrzeżeń o źle działającej pompie tyrium, po prostu wpatrywał się w Markusa, przypominając sobie jak blisko siebie się wczoraj znaleźli, jak niewiele brakowało, by jedno z jego największych marzeń się spełniło.

Przyjaciel nie spuszczał go z oczu przez całą drogę do jego stołu, w pewnym momencie mrużąc oczy skierowane wprost na niego. Simon przez kilka chwil wpatrywał się w nie jak urzeczony, mając wrażenie, że Markus próbuje wedrzeć mu się do myśli.

Zawstydzony tym, co by tam znalazł, szybko zerwał kontakt wzrokowy i popatrzył na North, która również zauważyła, że Markus do nich podchodzi.

\- Witaj, Simon – przywitał się najpierw z nim. Znów miał to łagodne spojrzenie, piękne i pociągające jak zawsze. Simon nie potrafił tym razem przestać patrzeć w oczy przyjaciela.

\- Cześć, Markus – odpowiedział, czując dziwny ucisk w gardle, w miejscu gdzie znajdował się moduł głosu.

Markus uśmiechnął się do niego, nim sam zerwał kontakt wzrokowy. Simon powstrzymał jęk zawodu.

\- North, możemy porozmawiać? – spytał jej, a Simon znowu poczuł rozczarowanie i pochylił głowę, by nie patrzeć na szczęśliwą parę.

\- Jasne – zgodziła się i wstała. Poklepała Simona po ramieniu, gdy przechodziła, czuł też na sobie wzrok Markusa, ale nie zareagował na jedno ani drugie, wiedząc że jeśli spojrzy na tych dwoje, to zobaczą jakby nigdy nie opuszczający go smutek w jego oczach, a nie chciał im go pokazywać i rujnować im dnia. Mieli wystarczająco ciężko bez jego wkładu. Chciał im pomagać, a nie ciągnąć na dno, nawet jeśli w jakimś stopniu było to kuszące.  

Podniósł z powrotem głowę dopiero gdy miał pewność, że odeszli. W złym nastroju popatrzył przed siebie na krzesło, które dopiero co zajmował Markus. Chciał odtworzyć chwile, kiedy się w niego wpatrywał, ale przeszkodził mu obiekt leżący na stole.

Szkicownik.

Markus musiał go zostawić. Simon bez zastanowienia ruszył po niego i zabrał, by oddać go właścicielowi. Kusiło go, by zajrzeć do środka i popodziwiać prace przyjaciela, jakie by one nie były, ale to byłoby pogwałcenie jego prywatności, więc nie zdecydował się na ten ruch. Mogły tam być prywatne prace, których Markus mógłby nie chcieć nigdy nikomu pokazywać, a on przeżyje, jeśli ich nie zobaczy. Choć nie zaszkodzi zapytać o pozwolenie na oglądanie ich, gdy już odda szkicownik. Będą mogli przy okazji porozmawiać.

Miał nadzieję znaleźć Markusa w jego pokoju i nie pomylił się, bo gdy szedł korytarzem, który tam prowadził, już z daleka usłyszał krzyki, jak kilka dni temu.

\- Nie przeżyłeś tego co ja, więc nie udawaj, że wiesz jak to jest! – usłyszał wściekły głos North. Tym razem kłócili się za drzwiami, a nie na korytarzu, więc Simon podszedł bliżej, szkicownik przyciskając do piersi i nasłuchując dalszych słów.

\- Nie twierdzę, że wiem. – Głos Markusa był spokojniejszy i trudniej go było usłyszeć. – Nie proszę cię też o podjęcie decyzji teraz, chcę tylko żebyś to przemyślała.

\- Właśnie to zrobiłam i moja odpowiedź brzmi nie! Zapomnij o tym pomyśle, Markus, każdy powie ci to samo co ja!

Markus dalej próbował jej przekonać do swoich racji, ale Simon nie słuchał dalej. Nie chciał przeszkadzać, nawet jeśli przyjaciel pewnie by się ucieszył nie musząc się kłócić choć przez chwilę, dlatego odłożył szkicownik na podłogę obok drzwi i odszedł, przeklinając się w myślach za to, że się uśmiecha.

***  
Simon był jeszcze tego samego dnia przygotowany na to, że Markus znów przyjdzie do niego po radę. Choć według obojga zainteresowany pomógł do tej pory tylko raz i to jedynie na moment, Markus najwyraźniej uważał, że nie znajdzie lepszej pomocy. Poczucie winy czasami korciło Simona, by poradził przyjacielowi inną, lepszą pomoc, najlepiej od jakiegoś zaprzyjaźnionego człowieka, który rozumie emocje i związki lepiej, ale egoistyczna część jego umysłu namawiała go, by dalej pomagał pomimo tego, że nie mógł być w tej kwestii obiektywny. Jeśli będzie to robił odpowiednio, to nie zniszczy związku przyjaciół, ale będzie dawał Markusowi kolejne powody do przychodzenia do niego. Przynajmniej dopóki sam się nie zorientuje, że może warto poszukać rad u kogoś innego.

Naprawdę chciał pomóc dla dobra przyjaciół, nie chciał ich widzieć nieszczęśliwych, ale sam też nie chciał być nieszczęśliwy, a bliskość Markusa zapewniała mu szczęście. Może zamiast kombinować, powinien spróbować spotkać się z przyjacielem tak po prostu. Jakoś sobie do tej pory radził z tym, że on i North byli razem szczęśliwi, mógł dalej to robić i nie wychodzić przy tym na beznadziejnego przyjaciela, który zastanawia się jak namieszać w związku swoich bliskich, żeby z prawie czystym sumieniem zająć miejsce jednego z nich.

Nie poznawał sam siebie, nigdy nie był taki, a teraz zazdrość popychała go w kierunku zachowań, za które Markus na pewno by go nie pokochał. Musiał się lepiej kontrolować. Przyjaciel był ważniejszy niż nieodwzajemnione uczucia.                 

Tak jak się spodziewał, Markus go odwiedził, choć dopiero następnego dnia z samego rana, wybudzając Simona ze stanu uśpienia. System powoli się załadował, pompa tyrium powróciła do normalnego rytmu – przynajmniej na tyle normalnego, jakie miała w obecności Markusa – i w kilka sekund ciało znów było gotowe do funkcjonowania.

\- Dzień dobry, Markus – przywitał się, poprawiając włosy, które nastroszyły mu się w czasie snu. Był nieco zawstydzony tymi wczesnymi odwiedzinami, nie był na nie gotowy i przez to Markus widział go tylko w samych spodniach, w których spał każdej nocy. On sam był już ubrany i gotowy do przeżycia kolejnego dnia.

Simon wolałby odwrotną sytuację, ale schował to pragnienie jak najgłębiej w swojej pamięci i wyciągnął rękę po coś do zakrycia nagiej piersi. Jeśli Markusowi ona przeszkadzała albo zwracała jego uwagę, to tego nie pokazał, choć nie był zrelaksowany jak zawsze. Zapewne efekt kolejnej kłótni z North. Simon mu współczuł.

\- Dzień dobry, Simon – odpowiedział, obserwując jak Simon zakłada na siebie koszulę. – Jak ci minęła noc?

\- Dobrze. – Zwykle spał nieco dłużej, ale nie wpływało to na jego energię jak u ludzi, robił to tylko dla snów i żeby zabić czas, więc nie był jakoś mocno rozczarowany. Zwłaszcza gdy obudził się do tak przyjemnego widoku. Nie miałby nic przeciwko oglądaniu po obudzeniu twarzy Markusa codziennie. – A tobie?

\- Nie bardzo miałem czas na sen. – Czyżby kłótni z North trwała tak długo? To by tłumaczyło jego wyjątkowo spiętą postawę. – Jesteś zajęty dziś i jutro, Simon? – spytał Markus wchodząc do pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Nie bardzo – odparł niepewnie, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. – Czemu pytasz? Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy?

Tego się spodziewał, ale proszenie o radę raczej nie trwa aż tyle.

\- Nie, wybieram się do Carla na cały dzień i żeby spędzić u niego noc – wyjaśnił, przysiadając obok niego na łóżku. Simon podkulił nogi, choć miał ochotę położyć je na kolanach Markusa. – Muszę odpocząć od… tego. Jerycha, od kłótni z North. Pomyślałem, że zabiorę cię ze sobą, przedstawię Carlowi. Jeśli chcesz.

Powinien odmówić. Pójście z Markusem do jego starego domu byłoby głupotą, niepotrzebne angażowanie się, które do niczego nie doprowadzi, a tylko będzie stanowiło przypomnienie tego, czego nie może mieć.

Nie potrafił jednak odmówić. Nie widzieli się kilka godzin, a on już tęsknił za przyjacielem, za wspólnie spędzonym czasem. Trafiła mu się niebywała okazja, praktycznie całe dwa dni z Markusem i poznanie jego historii oraz najważniejszej osoby w jego życiu sprzed rewolucji. Jak mógł odmówić takiej propozycji? Zwłaszcza że North z nimi nie jechała, choć to ona powinna być na jego miejscu jako dziewczyna Markusa. Gdyby nie była powodem tego, jaki jest spięty.  

\- Chcę – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie, co wywołało podobną reakcję u Markusa. – Powinienem coś ze sobą zabrać, czy…

\- Nie trzeba, jutro wracamy – odpowiedział. – A nawet jeśli, to niepotrzebne nam ubrania na zmianę.

Simon przytaknął, skupiając się na tym, że znów będzie tylko z przyjacielem – przynajmniej dopóki nie pozna Carla – a nie że będzie to trwało tak krótko. Nawet sekund z Markusem była czymś, z czego się cieszył.

Krótko po tym ruszyli na najbliższy przystanek autobusowy, który miał ich zabrać do poprzedniego domu Markusa. Domu i człowieka w nim mieszkającego, który był dla niego ważny. Simon nie mógł się doczekać, aż pozna Carla i więcej historii przyjaciela. Nie krył się ze swoim podekscytowaniem, co nie uszło uwadze Markusa.

\- Nie sądziłem, że tak ci się spodoba ten pomysł – zauważył. Nie trudno było zauważać, że rozpiera go duma.

\- Lubię poznawać nowe rzeczy o tobie – wyjaśnił nieco zawstydzony tym nagłym wyznaniem i szybko spojrzał gdzieś w bok, udając że przygląda się ludziom po drugiej stronie ulicy.  

\- Znasz już moją historię – przypomniał, starając się dotrzymać kroku Simonowi, który spieszył się, by jak najszybciej poznać Carla.

\- Ale nie znam ważnych osób w twoim życiu. Ani nigdy nie widziałem miejsca, w którym mieszkałeś.

\- To drugie chyba nie jest zbyt interesujące.

\- Dla mnie jest – przyznał, czując jak tyrium zostaje przekserowane w okolice policzków. Niepewnie spojrzał na Markusa, który uśmiechał się z wdzięcznością. Jakby miał za co dziękować przyjacielowi, że się nim interesuje. – Um, znalazłeś swój szkicownik?

Miał nadzieję, że choć nie oddał go osobiście, to trafił do rąk właściciela, a nie zabrał go ktoś inny. Markusowi mogłoby się nie spodobać, że zgubił swój szkicownik. Na pewno mógł sobie znaleźć nowy, ale rysunków już stworzonych by nie odzyskał, a Simon miał nadzieję je kiedyś zobaczyć.

\- Znalazłem, dziękuję, że go przyniosłeś – powiedział, a jego oczy zalśniły z wdzięcznością. Serce Simona przyspieszyło momentalnie. Zaczynał się do tego coraz bardziej przyzwyczajać.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł zadowolony. – Może kiedyś pokażesz mi swoje rysunki – zaproponował nieśmiało.

Markus popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, jakby się dziwił, że go o to poprosił.

\- Jasne, kiedyś ci pokażę – obiecał, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły nieznacznie, ale Simon nie został niestety obdarzony pełnoprawnym uśmiechem. – Mogłeś zapukać zamiast zostawiać szkicownik pod drzwiami.

\- Zauważyłem, że jesteś zajęty – wyjaśnił, a Markus momentalnie uświadomił sobie, że był świadkiem jego kłótni z North.

\- Przepraszam, że ciągle wpadasz na nas w takich momentach.

\- O co tym razem poszło? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem. Problemy Markusa były jego problemami i chciał pomóc jeśli będzie w stanie.

Markus westchnął zmęczony. Znów było po nim widać napięcie, które go nie opuszczało. Dobrze że zdecydował się wrócić do domu i trochę się zregenerować. Simon zamierzał mu w tym pomóc jak najlepiej umiał.

\- Widziałem się ostatnio z dwiema Traci – zaczął wyjaśniać. Simon słuchał, ciesząc się z zaufania, jakim obdarzał go Markus, dzieląc się swoimi problemami. Z obserwacji ludzi wiedział, że to nic prostego. Sam przeżył to na własnej skórze, bojąc się przyznać komuś do swoich problemów z zakochaniem. – Były wyraźnie zagubione byciem wolnymi. Pytały mnie jak sobie radzić z podejmowaniem własnych decyzji, z emocjami. Starałem się im tłumaczyć jak najlepiej mogłem, ale wtedy jedna, Ginny, zapytała mnie czy to źle, że chcą wrócić do tego, co robiły przed rewolucją.

\- Oh – wyszło tylko z ust Simona, gdy to usłyszał.

Nic dziwnego, że North znowu się zdenerwowała, praca seksbotów była dla niej drażliwym tematem i miała dobry powód, by się przez niego wściekać. Tak jak mówiła wczoraj do Markusa, ani on, ani Simon nie rozumieli co to znaczy być wykorzystywanym przez ludzi dzień i noc, i to w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić momentu, kiedy North zyskała wolną wolą i że mogło to być w chwili, kiedy jakiś człowiek uprawiał z nią seks. A nawet jeśli była wtedy zupełnie bezpieczna i oddzielona od ludzi taflą szkła, to na pewno nie było nic przyjemnego znać wszystkie wspomnienia stosunków z ludźmi sprzed dwóch godzin.

W porównaniu do niej, on i Markus nie mieli tak źle. Jemu nie stała się wielka krzywda ze strony ludzi, a Markus został postrzelony tak szybko i celnie, że pewnie nawet nie poczuł momentu wyłączenia i dopiero na złomowisku mógł zacząć cierpieć. To nie było nic przyjemnego, ale dalej wydawało się to być mniej bolesne od tego, co przeżyła North, która nie wiadomo jak długo walczyła z obrzydzeniem, nim zdecydowała się uciec.

Seks i ludzie były dla niej czymś absolutnie najgorszym na świecie. Z nienawiści do tych dwóch rzeczy wzięła się też jej agresja wobec ich stwórców. Jak nieprzyjemna by ona nie była, Simon nigdy nie miał serca by powiedzieć jej, żeby przestała być taka żądna krwi. Kim on był, by mówić jej co czuć? Nie o to przecież walczyli.

Najwyraźniej jednak North nie dzieliła swoich poglądów z innymi Traci, skoro przynajmniej dwie chciały wrócić do swojego zajęcia sprzed rewolucji i pewnie było też wiele innych androidów, które nigdy się tym nie zajmowały, a chciałyby spróbować. Simon mimo wszystko był tym trochę zaskoczony, ale nie oceniał i nigdy by nie interweniował tak długo, jak decyzja podjęta przez androidy co do pracy jako seksbot byłaby świadoma i niewymuszona.

Wolna wola, o to się rozchodziło. North miała inne zdanie na ten temat. Inne od niego, inne od Markusa. Jak zawsze.

\- Zakładam, że już coś postanowiłeś?

\- Porozmawiałem z obiema Traci dłużej. Pomogły mi ułożyć kodeks, który chroniłby androidy w tego rodzaju pracy, tak by mogły się czuć bezpiecznie i dalej miały kontrole nad swoimi ciałami. Żeby nikt, czy to człowiek czy android, nie mogły ich wykorzystywać jak im się tylko podoba – wytłumaczył Markus, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego planu i z tego, że może pomóc kolejnej grupie androidów. Simon też był z niego dumny. Na pewno nie było łatwo podjąć decyzję o czymś, co zakładało w jakimś stopniu poddawanie się znowu ludziom. Na konkretnych zasadach, ale jednak poddawanie się, które wymaga dużo zaufania. Pomimo kontrowersyjnej natury tej pracy, nawiązywała jednak do wszystkiego w co Markus wierzył, więc oczywiście, że już zaczął planować jak ułatwić przyszłym Traci życie.

\- Kluby Eden są teraz nieczynne – mówił dalej – nie ma kto w nich pracować, ale gdyby znaleźli się chętni, powinniśmy im to umożliwić.

\- North pewnie chce wszystkie takie kluby zlikwidować? – domyślił się, przyglądając się ze zmartwieniem Markusowi. Męczyła go kolejna kłótnia, nic dziwnego, że chciał odpocząć chociaż przez jeden dzień.

\- Uważa, że nawet chronione przez prawo, androidy tam pracujące wciąż byłby wykorzystywane, że to i tak niewolnictwo – wyjaśnił mu Markus, kręcąc ze zrezygnowaniem głową. – Próbowałem jej wyjaśnić, że to nie będzie to samo, że nawet jeśli ktoś spróbuje czegoś, to szybko zostanie powstrzymany. Kim my jesteśmy, by mówić wolnym androidom, że mogą pracować jako każdy, tylko nie jako android do wynajęcia?

\- Zgadzam się z tobą, Markus – zapewnił go, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, by go jakoś pocieszyć. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić jak ciężkie musiały być dla niego te ciągłe kłótnie z North. W czasie rewolucji ich poglądy też się różniły, ale nigdy nie dochodziło do takich sprzeczek, skoro jakoś się zeszli ze sobą. Gdyby był na miejscu North i kłócił się z Markusem, czułby się z tym okropnie, nawet wierząc, że ma racje w ich konflikcie. Nie potrafił znieść myśli, że mógłby tym ranić przyjaciela, że obaj mogli to sobie robić nawzajem. – North na pewno też rozumie twoje podejście, ale ciężko jest jej je przyswoić.

\- Jakieś rady, jak jej w tym pomóc?

Wiara Markusa w jego umiejętności go wzruszała. Simon jej nie podzielał, nie gdy za każdym razem zastanawiał się nad tym, by pogorszyć sprawę, co raz prawie mu się udało.

\- Bądź cierpliwy? – zaproponował. – North zawsze dłużej musi przetrawić nową sytuację. Może też pomóc pokazanie jej, że stosunek seksualny to wcale nic złego.

Simon za późno ugryzł się w język. Czemu wspominał o czymś, o czym nawet nieprzyjemnie się myślało? A on teraz jeszcze zaczął to sobie wyobrażać.  

\- To znaczy… - próbował się wytłumaczyć, jakoś to odkręcić, by Markus nie zastosował się do jego rady jak dotychczas. – Na pewno już jej to pokazałeś i…

Markus zaśmiał się niespodziewanie. Simon momentalnie odłożył na bok to, o czym myślał i mówił, rozkoszując się zamiast tego tym dźwięcznym śmiechem, który wypleniał jego serce radością. Dopóki nie pojawił się też wstyd wywołany tym samym. Co go tak rozbawiło?

Spojrzał z pretensją na przyjaciela, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi i co jest zabawnego w tym, co powiedział. Był odrobinę zły, ale tylko odrobinę. Taki trywialny rodzaj tej emocji, istniejący chyba tylko po to, by druga osoba mogła go z łatwością rozproszyć swoim urokiem.

Nie pomylił się i to właśnie zrobił Markus.

\- Spokojnie, Simon, wiem o co ci chodzi – zapewnił, obejmując go. – Ale tym razem chyba nie skorzystam z twojej rady – dodał, a Simon odetchnął z ulgą.

Markus nie puścił go aż doszli do przystanku, dopiero wtedy zabrał ramię, a Simon znów poczuł chłodne powietrze poranka zamiast ciepła drugiego ciała i od razu za nim zatęsknił. Nic jednak nie powiedział i po prostu uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, cierpliwie czekając na transport.  

Autobus wreszcie podjechał i otworzył wszystkie drzwi. Ludzie i androidy weszli tymi samym wejściami, nie jak przed rewolucją. Strefa tylko dla androidów została zlikwidowana w każdym pojeździe.

Simon wszedł pierwszy, wahając się odrobinę, gdy zobaczył jaki w autobusie jest tłok. Walcząc ze swoim niepokojem, wcisnął się pomiędzy innych pasażerów, słysząc i czując Markusa zaraz za sobą. Tylko jego obecność sprawiła, że jeszcze się nie odwrócił i nie postanowił zaczekać na następny autobus.

Wszyscy byli mocno ściśnięci, Simon nawet nie musiałby się trzymać niczego, by zachować równowagę, ale mimo to złapał się poręczy i mocno zacisnął na niej palce. Miał wrażenie, że tłok stał się jeszcze większy. Zewsząd otaczali go ludzie i androidy, biło od nich ciepło i Simonowi zrobiło się gorąco i duszno, zaczął szybciej i ciężej oddychać, choć nawet nie potrzebował tlenu.

Przycisnął się bardziej do poręczy, chcąc jakoś odciąć się od innych pasażerów, ale gdy tylko się ruszył, inni od razu znów się do niego przysunęli, szukając nawet najmniejszej wolnej przestrzeni. Nie miał już dokąd uciec, a co gorsza, pozostali pasażerowie wciąż naciskali, bo jeszcze wchodzili. Dopiero gdy autobus wydał komunikat, że osiągnięto limit wagi, zamknęły się drzwi i pojazd ruszył.

Simon był coraz bardziej przerażony, nawet jeśli czuł stojącego obok Markusa. Oddech mu się nie uspokoił, a poziom stresu podniósł niebezpiecznie wysoko. Gdyby dalej miał diodę, świeciłaby się na czerwono.

Musiał się uspokoić, nie chciał robić scen na środku autobusu, w takim tłumie i w dodatku przy Markusie, który był rozpoznawalny wszędzie. Tylko narobiłby mu wstydu. Jakby to wyglądało w gazetach? „Bliski przyjaciel samozwańczego lidera androidów miał atak paniki w autobusie”?

Zamknął oczy, by odciąć się od tego wszystkiego i liczyć na to, że jazda przebiegnie szybko, ale to był zły pomysł. Poręcz, której się trzymał była zimna. Zupełnie jak broń, którą dał mu wtedy na dachu Markus. Klaustrofobiczne uczucie tylko się pogłębiło, gdy nie mógł już nic widzieć. Zrobiło się nagle zimno, miał wrażenie, że na zewnątrz szaleje mocny wiatr, który przeciska się przez szczeliny w drzwiach jego kryjówki – ciasne i ciemnej, zimnej z każdej strony.

Zadrżał, zaciskając mocniej oczy i starając się wyrzucić z pamięci tamte wspomnienia. Strach z tamtego dnia, kiedy był pewien, że nie zobaczy już więcej Jerycha ani jego mieszkańców.

Skrzypienie śniegu było tak wyraźne jak wtedy, kiedy w pobliżu wentylatorów kręciła się policja, co chwilę podchodząc blisko niego. Czekał tylko na moment, kiedy odkryją jego krew, znajdą go i zabiją na miejscu. Był na to gotowy, ale i tak się bał tego momentu, gdy siedział nieruchomo, broń trzymając skierowaną ku górze, w stronę głowy, z palcem na spuście, gotowy poświęcić się dla dobra innych. Dla dobra Markusa.

Coraz ciężej było mu oddychać i zachować spokój, praktycznie sapał, zaciskając dłonie na poręczy, żeby nie upaść, gdy nagle przestał czuć jedną nogę. Mógł przysiąc, że czuje tyrium spływające mu po skórze i zbierające się w ustach.

Umrze. Umrze.

\- Hej.

Takie ciche słowo, a mimo to przedarło się przez wycie wiatru i skrzypienie śniegu, które Simon zdawał się słyszeć tuż przy samym uchu. Wstrzymał oddech, uniósł szybko powieki i obrócił głowę, patrząc wprost w zmartwione oczy Markusa.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, dotykając jego ramienia. Wcześniej było mu zimno, ale teraz czuł ciepło przyjaciela, które powoli rozchodziło się po całym jego ciele, ogrzewając go. Nie było już śniegu, nie było wiatru, tylko Markus.

\- Tak – odpowiedział, gdy odnalazł w sobie głos. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien powiedzieć coś więcej i martwić Markusa, czy zachować wszystko dla siebie i zwalić swoje zachowanie na coś przypadkowego, co mógłby wymyślić na szybko. Tylko czy dałby radę, gdy Markus tak się na niego patrzył? Już był zmartwiony, nie ma co przed nim kryć swojej paniki, chociaż trochę się wstydził tego, co zamierzał powiedzieć. – Po prostu nie lubię ciasnych pomieszczeń od czasu naszego włamania do Stratford Tower.

\- Rozumiem – przytaknął Markus, dalej mu się przyglądając. Simon musiał odwrócić wzrok jeśli nie chciał, by jego własne spojrzenie praktycznie samo skierowało się nieco niżej niż oczy przyjaciela. – Trzeba było powiedzieć, wzięlibyśmy taksówkę.

Świetnie, teraz Markus się obwiniał, dokładnie to, czego Simon pragnął.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, szkoda pieniędzy na mnie, bo trochę się boję – zapewnił z uśmiechem. Nadal nie czuł się dobrze i najchętniej wysiadłby na pierwszym lepszym przystanku albo nawet wyskoczył przez okno, ale wytrzyma. Nie będzie zmuszał Markusa do marnowania ciężko zbieranych pieniędzy od darczyńców. Potrzebowali ich do ważniejszych rzeczy niż pilnowanie, by czuł się komfortowo ze swoim idiotycznym przerażeniem.

\- Nonsens, jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy niż pieniądze – wyznał niespodziewanie Markus, a Simonowi zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. I na twarzy. Szybko odwrócił głowę, by nie było widać rumieńców, choć przyjaciel pewnie już zdążył je zauważyć.

\- Wytrzymam – zapewnił i wziął parę głębokich wdechów. Nie pomogło za wiele, ale wątpił, że cokolwiek poza wyjściem uspokoi go całkowicie. Będzie musiał jakoś to przecierpieć, może na najbliższym przystanku większość ludzi wysiądzie.

\- Na pewno? – dopytywał Markus, a on przytaknął, cały czas świadomy dłoni przyjaciela na swoim ramieniu. Tylko to go aktualnie trzymało przed powrotem do nieprzyjemnych wspomnień.

\- Tak – odparł i zadrżał, gdy dłoń Markusa pomasowała go po ramieniu. Gest otuchy, tak bardzo mu teraz potrzebny. – Nigdy przedtem się tak nie bałem jak wtedy.

\- Nie musisz o tym mówić – powiedział mu przyjaciel.

\- Muszę się czymś zająć – wyjaśnił. – Rozproszyć uwagę.

\- Tym samym, co chcesz rozproszyć? – zapytał, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć cień rozbawienia. Simon uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie oceniaj mnie – poprosił i znów obrócił głowę. Markus też się uśmiechał. Pamiętał jak wyobrażał sobie ten uśmiech, gdy siedział na tamtym dachu. Pamiętał jak bardzo chciał go jeszcze raz zobaczyć.

\- Nie oceniam – zapewnił. – Kontynuuj.

Pierwsze słowa przyszły mu łatwo, ale teraz miał problem z mówieniem dalej. Rozejrzał się niespokojnie, sprawdzając czy ktoś ich słucha, ale każdy był zajęty swoimi sprawami czy słuchaniem muzyki. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, choć lider androidów stał zaraz obok nich.

\- Siedzenie tam było straszne – zaczął w końcu mówić, czując na sobie spojrzenie Markusa. – Było potwornie zimno, a ja jeszcze byłem roztrzęsiony po tym, jak mierzyłeś do mnie z broni.

To było chyba jedyne wspomnienie związane z Markusem, o którym chciałby zapomnieć. Markus musiał myśleć to samo, bo Simon praktycznie czuł jego poczucie winy nawet w tak niewielkim geście jak delikatne zaciśnięcie palców na jego ramieniu.

\- Słyszałem policję kręcącą się na dachu – mówił dalej, a jego oddech znów zrobił się nierówny, a poręcz za bardzo przypominała chłodem pistolet. – Ilekroć podchodzili blisko, zamierałem, szykując się na śmierć. Nigdy nie zajrzeli do mnie, ale co chwilę był ktoś blisko, ani na chwilę nie przestawałem się czuć zagrożony. Myślałem, że tam umrę, że nawet jeśli spróbuję uciec, to z niesprawną nogą nie ucieknę daleko. Gdyby Connor nie został zaatakowany, gdyby w budynku nie wybuchło zamieszanie, znalazłby mnie. Znalazłby mnie i wysondował pamięć, żeby odnaleźć Jerycho. Zabiłby mnie.

Znowu to samo, ta rosnąca panika, poczucie że znowu jest na dachu, tylko tym razem z Connorem, który zmierza w jego stronę, by dostać to, czego szukał. Simon zrobił więc jedyną rzecz, jaką mógł w tej sytuacji. Przystawił lufę do brody i strzelił, a przed oczami momentalnie zrobiło mu się ciemno. A potem wszystko zaczęło się od początku.

Nim w swojej wyobraźni zastrzelił się drugi raz, poczuł jak Markus przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej niego niż już, jak przylega mu do pleców, a jego ręka wciska się pomiędzy niego oraz poręcz i otacza mu pierś, przyciskając go jeszcze bardziej do swojej. Simon zaczął się uspokajać.

\- Nie jesteś już tam, Simon – wyszeptał mu do ucha Markus, wywołując u niego dreszcz. – Jesteś bezpieczny, nic się nie stało, wróciłeś do nas. Do mnie.

Tak. Wrócił. Przeżył i udało mu się stanąć u boku Markusa, gdy świętowali wolność.

\- Dziękuję, Markus – powiedział, skupiając się na tym jak przyjemnie jest być obejmowanym przez przyjaciela. Gdy wrócił do Jerycha, podobny uścisk też mu wtedy pomógł pozbyć się stresu i przerażenia po ucieczce ze Stratford Tower.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł, obejmując go jeszcze mocniej. Złe wspomnienia opuściły Simona i znów mógł normalnie oddychać. – Chodź. Wychodzimy.

Zaskoczony popatrzył pomiędzy ludźmi przez okno. Autobus stał, pasażerowie zaczęli wychodzić, a oni wraz z nimi. Simon starał się zdusić w sobie rozczarowanie, gdy nie czuł już Markusa przy swoim ciele.

Odsunęli się kawałek od pojazdu i stanęli przy przystanku. Część pasażerów wróciła z powrotem do autobusu, ale nie oni.

\- To już tu? – zdziwił się, rozglądając po okolicy. Wciąż byli w pobliżu centrum.

\- Przejechaliśmy dopiero dwa przystanki – odpowiedział mu Markus. Simon popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. Tak mało? Był pewien, że jechali dobrą godzinę.

\- Więc czemu…

\- Zamówiłem taksówkę – przerwał mu. – Zaraz będzie.

Faktycznie, na horyzoncie pojawiła się jedna taksówka, która zatrzymała się obok nich i otworzyła przed nimi drzwi.

\- Nie musiałeś – powiedział zawstydzony tym gestem. Wytrzymałby jeśli przez resztę jazdy Markus dalej by go trzymał.

\- Jeśli mam do wyboru zaoszczędzić pieniądze, ale pozwolić ci cierpieć, albo wydać trochę i ci ulżyć, to wybór zawsze będzie dla mnie prosty – wyjaśnił mu i przystanął przy drzwiach taksówki, pozwalając Simonowi wsiąść jako pierwszemu. Komputerowy głos przywitał ich w pojeździe i poprosił o podanie adresu, gdy i Markus wsiadł.

\- Dałbym radę. Twój dotyk pomógł – wyznał nieśmiało, gdy przyjaciel skończył podawać adres Carla.

\- Cieszę się. Pozwól więc pomóc ci znowu. 

Popatrzyli na siebie, Simon pokonał własną nieśmiałość i nie odwrócił wzroku, choć ciepło w oczach Markusa sprawiało, że jego mechaniczne serce wpadało w euforię i ciężko było znieść tę troskę. Zamiast więc odwrócić wzrok, uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do przyjaciela, a ten od razu odwzajemnił uśmiech.

W takich momentach nie rozumiał co się pomiędzy nimi dzieje. Markus zawsze wydawał się zapraszać go gdzieś, by ostatecznie porozmawiać o North i kłótniach z nią, poprosić o radę, jakby to był nadrzędny powód tego wszystkiego. Simon zawsze był trochę zraniony z tego powodu, gdy prawdziwy powód wychodził na światło dzienne.

Z drugiej strony, choć Markus spotykał się z nim ze względu na North, to prosił o radę właśnie jego, jego zdanie cenił sobie najbardziej i zostawał już tylko dla niego. Po krótkiej rozmowie zawsze skupiał się tylko na nim, na ich wspólnym spędzaniu czasu. Czasu, który mógłby poświęcić swojej dziewczynie, a nie przyjacielowi, nieważne jak bliskiemu. Oczywiście mógł to robić wtedy, kiedy się nie widzieli, na pewno tak robił, ale Simon i tak się czuł wyjątkowy, gdy był z przyjacielem. Jakby po tej jednej, standardowej rozmowie o North, ta na jakiś czas przestawała istnieć dla nich obu.

Nawet teraz miał potwierdzenie tego, że choć Markus był z North, to wiele czasu spędzał właśnie z nim i jakby to preferował. Dawno już nie widział przyjaciela tak szczęśliwego w obecności kogokolwiek innego niż siebie samego.

Markus zachowywał się w jego obecności bardzo otwarcie, był zrelaksowany, skory do rozmów, droczenia się, żartów, zabaw. Dotykał wiele razy Simona, nie przekraczając jednak nigdy pewnej umownej granicy, a dzisiaj czy podczas spaceru był też bardzo opiekuńczy i dbał, by Simon czuł się jak najbardziej komfortowo.

Był naprawdę zdezorientowany tym zachowaniem i nie wiedział jak je interpretować. Za wiele tylko na przyjacielski gest, ale za mało na coś więcej. Chciałby móc o tym porozmawiać z przyjacielem, ale obawiał się, że tylko go wystraszy i zepsuje to co mają, a czego tak bardzo nie chciał tracić. Przyzwyczaił się już do tych regularnych spotkań sam na sam z Markusem, nawet jeśli trwały póki co tylko kilka dni.

Nie miał pojęcia co oznaczają jego zachowania, ale jeśli nigdy się nie dowie, to trudno. Może się okaże, że wcale nie było w tym nic dziwnego i tylko mu się wydawało albo wyolbrzymiał wszystkie przyjacielskie gesty, którymi obdarzał go Markus, bo chciał widzieć w nich coś więcej. Może wcześniej był zbyt zestresowany rewolucją i trzymaniem się przy życiu, by robić to co teraz, kiedy obaj byli bezpieczni i przyjaciel mógł pokazać swoje prawdziwe kolory.

Jaki by nie był powód, Simon dalej postanowił trzymać się swojej zasady i nie zaglądać darowanemu koniowi w zęby. Nie darowałby sobie, gdyby zaryzykował i okazałoby się, że źle zinterpretował wszystko i Markus go wyśmieje.  

\- O czym myślisz? – wyrwał go z transu głos Markus. Simon odczuł nagłą potrzebę potrząśnięcia głową, jakby miało mu to pomóc oczyścić myśli.

\- Czuję się głupio – wyznał, nie chcąc podać prawdziwego powodu swoich rozmyślań, a przy okazji kontynuując poprzedni temat, który wciąż siedział mu z tyłu głowy, podsycając wstyd, który odczuwał po przyznaniu się do swoich lęków.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Stratford Tower to już przeszłość, a ja dalej się boję przechodzić obok niej. – Jeszcze tego nie zrobił, sam jej widok z oddali sprawiał, że znów słyszał trzeszczenie śniegu pod butami, gdy z ledwo sprawną nogą kuśtykał w ciemnościach prze miasto, spanikowany próbując wrócić do domu, do Markusa. – Wciąż drżę na widok policji i wciąż boję się ciasnych pomieszczeń choć nie mam ku temu żadnych powodów.

\- Masz – zapewnił Markus ze zrozumieniem. Simon nie miał problemu z tym, by od razu mu uwierzyć. – Przeżyłeś traumę. Prawie tam zginąłeś.

\- A potem prawie na proteście, a ulic się nie boję.

Znów się zawstydził. Nie powinien, Markus nie będzie go oceniał i na pewno nie uzna go słabego, ale było coś intymnego w takim dzieleniu się swoimi największymi obawami, odsłanianiu samego siebie przed drugą osobą, nawet tak zaufaną. Nie było to może łączenie myśli, ale bardzo do tego podobne i wymagające nie mniej odwagi.

\- Hej. – Głos Markusa znów był cichy i łagodny jak w autobusie. Simon nie mógł się powstrzymać i nie spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Zaparło mu dech w piersi na widok empatii w jego oczach. – Ja też się boję wielu rzeczy. Wiem, że widziałeś mnie z bronią, ale po tym jak mnie zastrzelono wciąż się jej boję. Dlatego choć było to kuszące, nie mogłem wszcząć krwawej rewolucji.

\- Ty, przestraszony? – zdziwił się. Na palcach jednej ręki mógł policzyć moment, kiedy Markus był przerażony. Najbardziej jednak w pamięć wrył mu się moment w Stratford Tower, kiedy przyjaciel patrzył na niego praktycznie z paniką w oczach, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Simon nie będzie w stanie skoczyć. Na polu walki jednak, gdy zostali zagonieni w kozi róg, nawet powieka Markusowi nie drgnęła, choć wszyscy mogli wtedy zginać.

\- Wiem, że nie wyglądam, ale dobrze to ukrywam. Po tobie też nie zawsze widać strach – potwierdził z uśmiechem. Był równie zawstydzony tym co on. Simon poczuł się lepiej z myślą, że nie jest sam w swoich uczuciach. – Jestem trochę nieufny wobec żołnierzy czy policji, ale przede wszystkim boję się, że znów coś ci się stanie i tym razem naprawdę cię stracę. Ciebie albo inną bliską mi osobę. Albo że to mnie zastrzelą i nie będę mógł bronić tego co kocham.

Oczy Markusa były oknem do jego duszy, do jego emocji. Gdy popatrzył na Simona po tych słowach, nie trudno było dostrzec cały ten strach, choć sama twarz absolutnie nic nie zdradzała. Zielone i niebieskie oczy mówiły jednak wszystko i nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że to co mówiły jest prawdą.

Wzruszenie ścisnęło Simona za gardło i choćby bardzo chciał, nie potrafił zerwać kontaktu wzrokowego. Wprost przeciwnie, miał wrażenie, że spojrzenie przyjaciela tylko głębiej go wciąga, żeby całkowicie go pochłonąć w tych wszystkich emocjach czających się dwukolorowych oczach.

\- To normalne, Simon, ludzie też tak mają. – Głos Markusa pomógł mu wrócić z powrotem do rzeczywistości i wreszcie popatrzeć gdzie indziej, żeby przyjaciel nie czuł się niezręcznie. – Nie ma w tym nic głupiego.

\- Dziękuję, Markus. Potrzebowałem usłyszeć coś takiego – wyznał z wdzięcznością i uśmiechnął się.

\- Ty pomagasz mi, a ja tobie – zauważył, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Od tego są przyjaciele.

Przyjaciele. Ładne słowo, ale wolałby inne, ładniejsze.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

Markus zamrugał szybko kilka razy i przyjrzał mu się ciekawsko, wiercąc się nieco w miejscu. Przypominał dziecko czekające na pozwolenie na zjedzenie cukierka. Nie znał przyjaciela od tej strony.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Simon czeka na pozwolenie. 

\- Dlaczego nie strzeliłeś? – spytał niepewnie, nie chcąc znowu przywoływać złych wspomnień. Musiał jednak znać powód. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o tamtym dniu, nie było czasu, a poza tym, gdy Simon wrócił do Jerycha, obaj byli tym zbyt przejęci, by zastanawiać się jakim cudem przeżył i omawiać przebieg całego zdarzenia. – Byłeś na to gotowy.

Markus nie odpowiedział od razu tylko odwrócił wzrok. Nim to zrobił, Simon zdołał jeszcze dostrzec wstyd i poczucie winy, widoczne nie tylko w jego oczach, ale i całej twarzy. Simon pożałował swojego pytania, ale było już za późno, by je cofnąć.

\- Nie byłem, w tym problem – wyznał wreszcie.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego problemem – zauważył z uśmiechem, chcąc jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę. Udało się, kącik ust Markusa drgnął w rozbawieniu, ale to nie był pełny uśmiech, który Simon lubił tak bardzo oglądać.

\- Popatrzyłem ci w oczy i zobaczyłem siebie – tłumaczył dalej Markus, choć wspominanie tego wyraźnie sprawiało mu ból. Było ich dwóch pod tym względem. – Wtedy kiedy zastrzelono mnie w domu Carla. Byłem wtedy równie przerażony, co ty na dachu. Nie wiem czemu w ogóle sięgnąłem po broń zamiast od razu odmówić North, chyba się bałem, że naprawdę cię znajdą i wymordują całe Jerycho. Przez moment poświęcenie ciebie wydawało się być właściwą opcją, ale gdy tak patrzyłem na ciebie, nie mogłem się przełamać. Nie mogłem zastrzelić osoby, która powitała mnie w Jerychu, która mi zaufała z dowodzeniem nad wszystkimi, którzy byli dla niej ważni. Nie mogłem zastrzelić przyjaciela. Nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył.

Simon pokiwał głową, choć przyjaciel nawet na niego nie patrzył, wciąż zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem sprzed miesięcy.

\- Byłem przerażony, gdy do mnie mierzyłeś, ale w głębi serca chyba wierzyłem, że nie strzelisz – wyznał szczerze. – Albo chciałem w to wierzyć.

Markus w końcu znów na niego popatrzył i wszystkie emocje, które dostrzegł u niego wcześniej, cały czas były widoczne.  

\- Przepraszam, Simon – powiedział z żalem w głosie. – Przepraszam, nigdy tego nie zrobiłem, a powinienem już dawno.

\- W porządku – zapewnił i powtórzył jego wcześniejszy gest, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, które przez moment było spięte, ale pod wpływem jego dotyku rozluźniło się. Simon poczuł się dumny. – Od razu ci wybaczyłem. Byłeś zestresowany, ludzie też tak mają.

Markus uśmiechnął się, wyglądał już dużo lepiej, na bardziej zrelaksowanego.

\- Przestań używać moich słów przeciwko mnie – poprosił rozbawiony.

\- Ktoś musi ci przypominać o własnych radach, skoro się do nich nie stosujesz – odparł odwzajemniając uśmiech i niechętnie zabierając dłoń.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył raz jeszcze, choć wcale nie musiał.

\- Wybaczam ci – zapewnił, żeby przyjaciel dłużej się nie obwiniał. – Nie strzeliłeś i to najważniejsze.

Tamten dzień był już przeszłością. Przeżyli obaj i teraz mogli się cieszyć swoim towarzystwem i nie rozpamiętywać tego co mogło się wydarzyć. Simon dobrze wiedział z doświadczenia, że nie przynosi to niczego dobrego tylko ból i jeszcze większy żal.

Taksówka dowiozła ich prosto pod dom Carla Manfreda. Simon uśmiechnął się na widok rozpromienionej twarzy Markusa, gdy ten opuścił pojazd i spojrzał w stronę posiadłości, w której spędził większą część swojego życia od czasu aktywacji. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Markus miał ochotę znowu tu zamieszkać, ale dla dobra spraw androidów lepiej było, gdy mieszka w Jerychu.

Markus popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem nim pospiesznie ruszył w stronę domu. Simon od razu poszedł za nim, dotrzymując mu kroku i rozglądając się ciekawsko po nowym miejscu. Przepych i bogactwo nie były mu obce, ale i tak patrzył z zainteresowaniem na ogród wokół rezydencji i nią samą. Z zewnątrz wyglądała na dużą, nie mógł się już doczekać jak będzie wyglądać w środku. Należała do malarza, więc mniej więcej wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale i tak był podekscytowany.

\- Alarm wyłączony, witaj w domu, Markus – odezwał się system bezpieczeństwa, otwierając przed Markusem drzwi. Simon był pod miłym wrażeniem. Takie systemy zwykle nie były programowane do witania androidów, a coś mu mówiło, że to konkretne powitanie było obecne jeszcze przed rewolucją.

Simon chciał od razu zacząć oglądać wnętrze domu, ale zdążył tylko zwrócić uwagę na klatkę z kanarkami i ogromne schody prowadzące na górę, nim zauważył androida AP700, który stał w holu.

\- Witaj, Markus – przywitał się i uścisnął Markusowi dłoń. – Jak się masz?

\- Lepiej odkąd przekroczyłem próg – odparł i odwrócił się do Simona. – To mój przyjaciel Simon.

\- Cześć.

\- Miło cię poznać. – Android również i jemu uścisnął dłoń. – Mam na imię Kevin.

\- Czy Carl już wstał? – zapytał Markus, odwracając uwagę Kevina od Simona, który mógł się w końcu lepiej przyjrzeć pomieszczeniu. W środku bardziej niż na zewnątrz rzucało się w oczy to jak bogata jest okolica, gdzie mieszka Carl. Choć urządzony ze smakiem, dom był pełen przepychu, dobrze widoczny w materiałach, z którego go zrobiono czy w meblach. A chyba najbardziej w kryształowym żyrandolu. Simon zadarł głowę do góry i przyjrzał mu się z zachwytem. Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, że lubi błyszczące rzeczy.

\- Właśnie miałem go budzić, ale zwlekałem do twojego przybycia – odpowiedział Kevin. – Nie powiedziałem mu, że przyjedziesz.

\- Dobrze – ucieszył się Markus. – Będę tu cały dzień, więc możesz wrócić dopiero jutro.

\- O dziesiątej?

\- Jak najbardziej.

Obaj pożegnali się, a Kevin jeszcze skinął na Simona, nim wyminął ich obu i wyszedł z rezydencji. Zostawiając ich samych. Simon popatrzył na przyjaciela wyczekująco.

\- Tam jest salon – wskazał na drzwi znajdujące się praktycznie na wprost wejścia. – Poczekaj tam chwilę, a ja zajmę się Carlem.

Przytaknął i poszedł do salonu, obserwując jak Markus wspina się po schodach z entuzjazmem, nim zniknął na górze. Simon przeszedł po skórze zebry leżącej na podłodze, mijając kanarki, które z bliska okazały się androidami. Nie były uruchomione, zostawił je takimi, nie wiedząc czy wolno mu cokolwiek ruszyć.

Drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi, ujawniając bogaty, pełen różnych ozdób salon, z czego największe wrażenie robiła wypchana żyrafa. Przyjrzał jej się z podziwem, nie mogąc się jednak pozbyć smutku, gdy na nią patrzył. Miał nadzieję, że zwierzę padło samo, a nie zostało zastrzelone. Sam był kiedyś taką zwierzyną do polowania, to nie było nic przyjemnego.

Gdy nacieszył oko żyrafą, zaczął oglądać resztę rzeczy w salonie. Był pewien, że oczy mu się zaświeciły na widok znajdujących się tu książek. Od razu do nich podszedł i zaczął przeglądać tytuły. Paru książek brakowało, zapewne tych które zabrał do Jerycha Markus, ale wciąż było ich więcej niż u przyjaciela. To co teraz widział to był zaledwie ułamek, jeszcze więcej było ich na piętrze. Normalnym tempem nie przeczytałby ich wszystkich nawet w rok.

Wyciągnął rękę, by wziąć jedną z książek i przewertować strony, ale powstrzymał się, znów nie wiedząc ile mu wolno tutaj, a ile nie. Będzie musiał poczekać na Markusa i Carla, a na razie zajmie się oglądaniem reszty.

Odwrócił się do fortepianu stojącego w rogu. Znajdowało się na nim kolejne trofeum ze zwierzęcia. Carl musiał lubił taki styl, Simon nie był pewny co o tym myśleć, więc zdecydował się nie oceniać, dopóki nie będzie pewny, czy to prawdziwa skóra czy nie albo czy pochodzi z nielegalnego źródła.

Obszedł instrument i podszedł do klawiszy, muskając je palcami, ale uważając, by nie nacisnąć żadnego. Nigdy nie grał na żadnym instrumencie, był ciekawy czy miał talent albo czy mógł się tego szybko nauczyć jak na androida przystało. Kiedyś poprosi Markusa o lekcję. To będzie idealna okazja, by spędzić z nim więcej czasu i pierwszy raz posłuchać gry przyjaciela.

W salonie znajdowało się trochę obrazów, zapewne namalowanych przez samego Carla. Simon przyjrzał się im przelotnie i podobały mu się, zwłaszcza użyte do ich namalowanie żywe barwy, bo nie zawsze potrafił stwierdzić co dzieła przedstawiają.

Rozglądając się dalej, Simon podszedł do jednej z kanap i czując się nieco niezręcznie usiadł na niej, mając widok na okno i stojący obok stolik z szachami. Czy Markus potrafił w nie grać? Pewnie tak. Na pewno korzystał ze wszystkiego, co się tu znajduje, a co ludziom dostarcza rozrywki. Skoro potrafił malować i grać na fortepianie, to musiał też podzielać inne pasje Carla. Simon nie mógł się doczekać, by odkryć je wszystkie.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że w ogóle tu jest. W miejscu, które do tej pory widziała tylko North. Simon czuł się wyróżniony nawet będąc drugim. Zaproszenie Markusa, jego chęć pokazania Simonowi domu, w którym żył bardzo go cieszyło. To znaczyło, że są ze sobą blisko, bliżej niż Markus z Joshem czy kimkolwiek innym z Jerycha. Zaraz po North i Carlu był pewnie trzecią najważniejszą osobą w życiu przyjaciela i cieszyło go to bardziej niż powinno zważywszy na to, że celował w pierwsze miejsce.

Nie przeszkadzało mu jednak bycie trzecim, bo nie umniejszało mu to niczego. Markus sam przyznał w taksówce, że jest mu bliski i to było najważniejsze. Kiedyś będzie musiał mu powiedzieć, że czuje to samo, ale nie wiedział jeszcze jak się do tego zabrać, by nie powiedzieć przypadkiem za dużo. Choć Markus pewnie już wiedział, że podziela jego sympatię. Był bardzo spostrzegawczy.

Czekał jeszcze kilak minut, nim usłyszał głosy dobiegające z holu. Carl coś mówił, ale zrozumiał co dopiero, gdy się zbliżył.

\- … uprzedź mnie o wizycie, bo któregoś dnia dostanę przez ciebie zawału – powiedział Carl i chwilę później drzwi salonu otworzyły się. Simon od razu wstał, ciągnąc nerwowo za palce i nie wiedząc jak się zachować. To była dla niego nowa sytuacja.

\- Nawet tak nie żartuj, Carl – poprosił Markus, prowadząc wózek swojego przybranego ojca, który wreszcie zauważył Simona.

\- Oh, chyba mamy gościa – zauważył z ciepłym uśmiechem. Choć nie byli do siebie podobni, Simon nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Carl i Markus uśmiechają się w podobny sposób.

\- To jest Simon, Carl – przedstawił ich sobie Markus, podjeżdżając z mężczyzną bliżej. Simon wyszedł im na spotkanie, dalej czując się nieco niepewnie. – Ten o którym ci opowiadałem.

Opowiadał o nim. Markus opowiadał o nim swojemu przybranemu ojcu. Pewnie nie powinno go to tak zachwycać, w końcu Markus na pewno opowiedział Carlowi o wszystkich swoich przyjaciołach jak i o całym Jerychu, ale serca Simona to nie obchodziło, bo było zbyt zajęte szybkim biciem z radości.

\- Miło cię wreszcie poznać – powiedział Carl szczerze.

\- Pana także – odparł uprzejmie, choć miał wielką ochotę się schować przed czujnym spojrzeniem mężczyzny.

\- Znalazłeś sobie uprzejmego przyjaciela – zauważył z rozbawieniem Carl, zwracając się do Markusa, nim znów skupił się na Simonie. – Możesz mi mówić po imieniu, młodzieńcze.

\- Oczywiście, Carl – dostosował się od razu, czując jak powoli stres wynikający z tego spotkania mija. Carl był bardzo miły i ciepło go przyjął, więc Simon nie miał powodu, by dalej się stresować. Nie dziwiło go, że Markus był jaki był, skoro miał taki wzór do naśladowania.

\- Brzmisz jak Markus przez pierwszych kilka tygodni jego pobytu tutaj - stwierdził Carl. – On też był taki sztywny.

Simon momentalnie spiął się jeszcze bardziej i znów poczuł się niezręcznie. Zrobił coś nie tak?

\- Carl, daj mu spokój – stanął w jego obronie Markus. – Jest zdenerwowany.

Więc Markus to zauważył? Nie powinno go to dziwić, ale miał nadzieję, że przyjacielowi jednak umknął ten mały szczegół.

\- Tylko się droczę – wytłumaczył się starzec.

\- Simon nie jest przyzwyczajony do twojego ciętego języka, więc pohamuj się – poprosił go Markus, nim uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Simona, który nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech, dalej spięty. North pewnie miała sporo zabawy w słownych potyczkach z ojcem Markusa.

\- Dobrze, obiecuję nie zrobić mu krzywdy i cię nie zawstydzić przed nim – westchnął Carl, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

\- Dziękuję – odetchnął z ulgą Markus.

\- Przepraszam cię, Simon, nie miałem nic złego na myśli – zapewnił go szczerze Carl.

\- W porządku, nic się nie stało – odparł, znów się nieco relaksując.

\- No to skoro mamy to już wyjaśnione, to może oprowadzimy gościa po domu – zaproponował mężczyzna.

\- Oczywiście, Carl – odpowiedział od razu Markus i zawrócił wózek. Simon szybko podszedł do przyjaciela i stanął po jego prawej stronie.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz już tak odpowiadać?

\- Oczywiście, Carl – powtórzył z uśmiechem, a Carl prychnął.

\- Jesteś jeszcze bardziej irytujący niż przed wolną wolą – stwierdził, kręcąc głową.

\- Dziękuję.

\- To nie był komplement.

\- Wiem.

Simon nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć widząc tę drobną wymianę zdań. Carl i Markus droczyli się ze sobą, ale było w tym tyle ciepła, że nie było wątpliwości, że tych dwóch jest sobie bliskich jak prawdziwym ojciec i syn. Trochę im zazdrościł tej relacji. Androidy nie miały rodziców, ale Markus miał szczęście opiekować się kimś, kto robił mu za ojca. Simon nigdy nie natrafił na nikogo takiego i jedyna miłość, jaką znał, to ta między przyjaciółmi i romantyczna, niestety nieodwzajemniona. Miłość pomiędzy dzieckiem a rodzicem na zawsze pozostanie mu obca, nieważne jak często będzie obserwował przyjaciela i jego rodzica.

Choć prościej byłoby pokazać najpierw dół rezydencji, skoro już tam byli, Markus zdecydował się zacząć od góry. Carl mu przytaknął, tłumacząc Simonowi, że najlepszy i najbardziej interesujący pokój zostawią na koniec. Zainteresowali go tym, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to w oglądaniu reszty domu.

Miał szczęście zobaczyć między innymi pokój Markusa, z którego ten korzystał, gdy jeszcze tu mieszkał. Nim otworzyły się drzwi, spodziewał się zobaczyć praktycznie puste pomieszczenie ze stacją do bezpiecznego przebywania w stanie uśpienia i okazjonalnego uzupełniania tyrium podczas przebywania w takim stanie, ale zamiast tego przywitał go ciepło urządzony pokój, który z powodzeniem mógłby należeć do człowieka, a nie androida przed rewolucją.

Simon wiedział, że Carl traktował Markusa jak człowieka praktycznie od początku, ale podarowanie androidowi jego własnego pokoju, prawdziwego pokoju, to i tak było coś niesamowitego w jego oczach. Stał tu kolejny regał z książkami, adapter na płyty winylowe, które ułożono na specjalnym stojaku zaraz obok. Pierwsza płyta z brzegu zawierała piosenki Franka Sinatry z lat sześćdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku.

Było jeszcze więcej rzeczy, których android nie potrzebował, ale z jakiegoś powodu Markus je trzymał w swoim pokoju – obrazy, ikony, rzeźby, inne rękodzieła, kwiaty, lampy z fikuśnymi abażurami, notesy. Simon dokładnie wszystko zarejestrował, by to później przeanalizować i dowiedzieć się więcej o przyjacielu, najlepiej wypytując go o parę rzeczy.

Dla człowieka oglądanie każdego pokoju rezydencji i słuchania co się w nim robi pewnie nie byłoby ciekawe, w końcu każdy posiadał podobne miejsca u siebie w domu, ale Simon był zainteresowany oprowadzaniem. Jako android domowy był tylko w jednym domu, więc ten Carla to było coś nowego i interesującego. Ciekawiło go jak mieszkają ludzie o różnym stanie majątkowym.

Podobało mu się o Carla. Gdyby mógł, chętnie by tu zamieszkał. Miałby tu wiele przestrzeni, więc nie byłoby problemu ze znalezieniem sobie własnego kąta. Bo na pewno nie chciałby tu mieszkać sam, czułby się zbyt samotny. Mieszkanie tu z Markusem i Carlem byłoby spełnieniem marzeń, tyle że nierealnym.

Wrócili z powrotem na dół, Markus cały czas prowadził wózek Carla i wyglądał przy tym, jakby go to relaksowało. Musiało mu tego brakować na co dzień, nieważne jak bardzo kochał też wolność.

\- To najlepsze co ten dom ma do zaoferowania – powiedział Simonowi Carl, gdy znów znaleźli się w salonie i zmierzali do drzwi, które wcześniej zignorowali.

Wkrótce przekonał się co mężczyzna miał na myśli. Znaleźli się w pracowni malarskiej. Do tej pory był pewien, że kącik do malowania Markusa jest niesamowity, ale to co zobaczył uświadomiło go, jak bardzo się mylił. Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego, oszklona z trzech stron i od góry przestrzeń, która pozwalała na chłonięcie wszystkiego, co dzieje się na zewnątrz i jednocześnie chroniła obrazy przed siłami natury. Obrazy, których było tu równie wiele, co narzędzi do ich tworzenia.

Carl i Markus zostali z tyłu, a on rozglądał się po całej pracowni z zachwytem. W całym domu było wiele obrazów, ale tutaj było ich najwięcej i każdy wyjątkowy, zawierający wszystkie emocje twórcy, który je namalował. Simon nawet nie wiedział na który patrzeć, aż jego wzrok nie padł na obraz przedstawiający dwie wyciągnięte ku sobie dłonie – człowieka i androida.

Podszedł bliżej, by lepiej się przyjrzeć. Praktycznie mógł poczuć nadzieję wypływającą z obrazu, ale i smutek, jakby to co dzieło przedstawiało było czymś odległym i niedostępnym w chwili namalowania. Kiedyś na pewno takie było, ale w obliczu wygranej rewolucji Markusa, ten obraz był bliższy rzeczywistości niż kiedyś. Czy to on zainspirował Markusa do walki o pojednanie z ludźmi, a nie do otwartej walki przeciwko nim?

\- Wiedziałem, że ten jeden cię zainteresuje – powiedział Carl. Markus podprowadził go bliżej, by znalazł się u boku Simona.

\- Wygląda znajomo – poinformował Simon, przyglądając się uważniej obrazowi. Zerknął na Markusa, szukając u niego pomocy. Może przyjaciel kiedyś mu opowiadał o tym obrazie i jakimś cudem zapomniał? Markus jednak mu nie pomógł, uśmiechnął się tylko, nawet nie odwzajemniając spojrzenia. – Ale jestem pewien, że nie widziałem go wcześniej.

\- Widzisz znajomy styl – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Carl. – To pierwszy obraz, jaki Markus namalował, jeszcze zanim zyskał wolną wolę. Zawsze wiedziałem, że nie jest zwykłym androidem.

Oh. Markus namalował ten obraz. I to zanim został defektem. Simon nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla talentów przyjaciela. Zawsze był bardzo nieobiektywny w tej kwestii i uważał Markusa za wyjątkowego, ale takie sytuacje jak ta tylko to potwierdzały. Żaden android nie powinien być w stanie stworzyć czegoś takiego przed zostaniem defektem. Kod napisany przez CyberLife na to nie pozwalał. A mimo to Markus dokonał niemożliwego i stworzył coś zupełnie nowego, gdy to jeszcze kod nim rządził.

Pewnie było na to jakieś wyjaśnienie. Nie każdy android zostawał defektem tak samo. Niektóre zostawały nimi pod wpływem chwili, dla innych, jak zapewne dla Markusa, był to długi proces, gdzie dzień po dniu stawali się coraz bardziej ludzcy. Tak to pewnie wyglądało w jego przypadku, co wcale nie sprawiało, że Simon uważał go za mniej wyjątkowego.

\- Podoba ci się? – zapytał nieśmiało Markus. Simon był zaskoczonym tą nieśmiałością, bo to nie było pierwsze dzieło przyjaciela, jakie widział. Czemu oceny tego jednego miałby się bać? 

\- Nie jestem krytykiem sztuki. Nie potrafię oceniać obrazów. Nawet patyczaki i gryzmoły trzylatka są dla mnie ładne.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy to pozostałość po kodzie, który kiedyś nim kierował, czy po prostu cecha jego charakteru, przez którą nie byłby w stanie zranić czyichś uczuć i nawet kompletnemu beztalenciu powiedziałby, że ma talent.

\- To w zasadzie to samo co krytyk sztuki – stwierdził Carl. – Oni też się na niej nie znają, a wymądrzają się przy każdej okazji. Nie musisz być krytykiem, żeby ocenić jakiś obraz.

\- Mimo wszystko…

\- Markus nie zapytał cię o styl swojego obrazu tylko czy ci się podoba, na to nie trzeba mieć certyfikatów i ukończonej szkoły plastycznej – przerwał mu mężczyzna, uśmiechając się ciepło. – Śmiało, możesz mu nawet powiedzieć, że jest obrzydliwy. Jestem pewien, że nauczyłem go jak przyjmować krytykę z honorem i się nie popłacze.

Carl nie obrócił się do Markusa, ale na pewno wyczuł jego spojrzenie na sobie, kiedy ten zmrużył oczy, tylko trochę urażony.

Simon zaśmiał się cicho, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo Markus patrzył się teraz na niego. Zawstydzony uciekł ze wzrokiem i znów spojrzał na obraz. Nie został namalowany jasnymi i wyraźnymi kolorami jak inne, które mu się podobały, ale trafiało do niego przesłanie obrazu. Zawierał wszystko to, w co wierzył Markus i on sam, że androidy i ludzie mogą żyć ze sobą w zgodzie, jeśli tylko obie strony tego zechcą. Ręce na obrazie to przedstawiały, to nie był jednostronny gest, tylko obustronny. Oba gatunki chciały pokoju.

\- Podoba mi się – odpowiedział w końcu na pytanie Markusa i spojrzał na niego nieśmiało. Przyjaciel przyglądał mu się uważnie. – Jest piękny i daje nadzieję. Pokazuje jakie dobro siedzi w nas wszystkich.

Nie zagłębiał się w techniczne szczegóły, bo próba czegoś takiego przed dwoma malarzami mogłaby się niezbyt dobrze skończyć. Ale mimo tak ogólnikowej opinii i tak był zestresowany i bał się reakcji Markusa oraz Carla. Zerknął najpierw na tego drugiego. Spoglądał na obraz z melancholijnym uśmiechem, ale i z dumą. Tak samo Markus, który pokiwał głową. Simon nie wiedział co to znaczy i trochę się zmartwił, dopóki przyjaciel się nie uśmiechnął. Chyba spodobała mu się odpowiedź.

Obejrzał jeszcze kilka obrazów nim we trójkę wrócili do salonu. Simon nie był już taki spięty jak na początku i bez problemu prowadził z Carlem rozmowę.

\- Markus powiedział mi, że lubisz czytać.

Simon był zdziwiony tym, kiedy Markus zdążył Carlowi o tym powiedzieć. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, ale ten niczego nie zdradzał twarzą czy oczami. Uśmiechał się tylko jakby problemy ostatnich dni i kłótnie z North w tej chwili nie istniały. Był gotowy zatrzymać tu przyjaciela pod kluczem, by wyglądał tak już zawsze.

\- Postanowiłem sobie znaleźć jakieś zajęcie, a to było jedno z najprostszych – wyjaśnił, patrząc znowu na Carla, który siedział na wprost niego, podczas gdy on i Markus siedzieli na kanapie.

\- Jak zapewne zauważyłeś, mam trochę książek – pochwalił się Carl, patrząc na swoją kolekcję. – Jeśli chcesz mogę ci pożyczyć jakąkolwiek chcesz.

\- Dziękuję, ale nie chciałbym się narzucać – odparł uprzejmie Simon.

\- Przeczytałem je wszystkie, nic się nie stanie nawet jak ich nie zwrócisz – zapewnił mężczyzna. – Zresztą jestem pewien, że zwrócisz, bo nigdy o tym nie zapomnisz.

\- Ale niekoniecznie tu wrócę – zauważył przygnębiony. Nie oczekiwał, że jeszcze kiedyś odwiedzi Carla, bo niby po co? Teraz był tu tylko dla towarzystwa, żeby Markus nie musiał myśleć o North i kłótniach z nią.

\- Nie potrzebujesz Markusa, żeby znowu tu przyjechać, jesteś tu zawsze mile widziany – zaskoczył go Carl, który popatrzył na przybranego syna z uśmiechem. – Zresztą jestem pewien, że jeszcze cię tu znowu zaciągnie.

Simon popatrzył na przyjaciela, szukając potwierdzenia tych słów, ale Markus patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na niego i Carla. Wstydził się.

Serce zabiło Simonowi mocniej, ale szybko zdusił w sobie jakąkolwiek nadzieję, tłumacząc sobie, że to nic nie znaczy. North pewnie też była tu już nie raz, ale ona przynajmniej miała powód, by się tym zachwycać.

\- W takim razie – zaczął niepewnie, bojąc się że głos mu się załamie, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy nie panował nad emocjami – chętnie pożyczę parę książek. I posłucham co jest warte przeczytania.

\- Gdyby któraś książka nie była tego warta, nie byłoby jej tutaj – zaśmiał się pod nosem Carl. – Na pewno znajdziemy dla ciebie coś interesującego. Coś konkretnego cię interesuje?

\- Dopiero zaczynam moja przygodę z literaturą, więc w zasadzie wszystko – odparł ucieszony. Zależało mu na dobrych relacjach z Carlem i najwyraźniej udało mu się je osiągnąć. Przybrany ojciec Markusa wydawał się do lubić i to jeszcze zanim zaczęli rozmawiać o książkach, co trochę potrwało.

Carl opowiadał mu o swoich ulubionych autorach – tych z czasów młodości i tych nowych, którzy pisali. Opowiedział też jak nie może się doczekać, aż pierwszy android wyda swoją własną książkę, bo jest ciekawy o czym będzie i w jakim stylu napisana. Simon wcześniej o tym nie myślał, ale teraz też go to zaciekawiło.

Z zainteresowaniem słuchał Carla, od czasu do czasu zerkając na Markusa, który za każdym razem przyglądał się im obu w zamyśleniu. Simon był ciekawy o czym przyjaciel myśli, ale nie chciał przerywać Carlowi, więc nie pytał.  

Markus był całkowicie zrelaksowany i nawet założył nogę na nogę, dlatego nieco zaskakujące było, gdy zamarł na chwilę, zapewne sprawdzając coś w swoim systemie.

\- Już dawno minęła godzina twojego śniadania, Carl – zauważył i wstał pospiesznie z kanapy. – Przygotuję ci coś.

\- Nie jesteś już moim opiekunem, nie musisz o mnie dbać – zapewnił go Carl, ale Markus już był w połowie drogi do drzwi.

\- Odesłałem Kevina, więc przejmę chwilowo jego obowiązki – wyjaśnił mężczyźnie z uśmiechem. – Miło będzie znowu dla ciebie gotować.

\- Jeśli tego chcesz, nie będę cię zatrzymywał.

Usatysfakcjonowany tym Markus spojrzał na Simona.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko, by zająć się przez chwilę Carlem? – zapytał, choć wcale nie musiał tego robić. Simon był tu gościem, musiał się jakoś odwdzięczyć za ciepłe przyjęcie.

\- Zostałem zaprogramowany do opieki nad dziećmi, nie osobami starszymi, ale chyba sobie poradzę – odparł, od razu odwzajemniając uśmiech przyjaciela, którego ucieszyła ta odpowiedź.

\- To w gruncie rzeczy prawie to samo – powiedział jeszcze, gdy znikał za rogiem.

\- Słyszałem to, Markus! – zawołał za nim z rozbawieniem Carl.

\- Cieszę się, Carl! – odkrzyknął. – Martwiłbym się, gdybyś nie usłyszał!

Carl zaśmiał się, co chyba nie było najlepszym pomysłem, bo zaraz po tym od razu zakasłał. Simon już się podnosił ze swojego miejsca, by mu w razie czego pomóc, ale mężczyzna zatrzymał go gestem dłoni, więc został na miejscu.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, ale Simon i tak się martwił. Markus by mu nie wybaczył, gdyby coś się stało Carlowi będącemu pod jego opieką. – Miło wiedzieć, jak towarzyski jest Markus. Gdy się mną zajmował był raczej samotny, całe dnie spędzał ze mną. Dobrze, że ma teraz kogoś jeszcze bliskiego i nie traci całego swojego nowego życia na starego dziada.

Simon uśmiechnął się łagodnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy to ostatnie to był żart i powinien się zaśmiać, czy jakoś tym słowom zaprzeczyć. Nie znał Carla, więc postanowił nie robić nic.

\- Pewnie spodziewałeś się kogoś podobnego do North, a nie… cóż, mnie.

North na pewno wywarła na Carlu wrażenie. Była dzika i nieokiełznana, zawsze gotowa do walki i zaczepki. Różnił się od niej jak dzień od nocy, Carl na pewno nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak dwa sprzeczne charaktery są bliskimi przyjaciółmi Markusa.

\- Ah, North. – Carl uśmiechnął się rozbawiony czymś. – Markus dużo o niej opowiadał, ale nigdy jej tu nie przyprowadził. Jesteś pierwszym jego przyjacielem, którego poznałem osobiście, a nie tylko z opowieści.

Simon był pewien, że wszystkie jego programy zawiesiły się na kilka sekund, nawet pompa tyrium. Dopiero gdy ta znowu ruszyła, szybciej niż jeszcze chwilę temu, odzyskał władzę nad ciałem, w tym i mową.

\- Pewnie chciał ją przyprowadzić dzisiaj – wyjaśnił dalej w szoku. Był pierwszym. Markus przedstawił go swojemu prawie że ojcu jako pierwszego. Nie North, nie Josha, jego. Podobało mu się to, nawet jeśli to był tylko przypadek. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na myśl, że to coś więcej. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę inne sytuacje z dzisiejszego dnia. – Ale ostatnio źle się dogadują. Dlatego tu przyszedł, żeby odpocząć i pozbyć się stresu ostatnich kłótni. 

To musiał być powód jego zastępstwa tutaj. Był przyjacielem Markusa, ale czemu miałby go przedstawiać Carlowi przed North, gdyby miał wybór? North była jego dziewczyną, a on tylko przyjacielem. Nie był aż taki ważny, by przedstawiać go komuś, komu Markus zawdzięczał to, kim teraz jest.

\- Źle się dzieje, mówisz – zamyślił się Carl, obserwując go z zaciekawieniem. – Nie widać po nim kłótni. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego, gdy tu siedział parę minut temu.

\- Może nie chciał cię martwić? – zasugerował. Markus zawsze chciał uszczęśliwić wszystkich, nawet kosztem samego siebie. Poza tym Simon miał nadzieję, że jego rady i obecność choć trochę pomagają przyjacielowi przetrwać te ciężkie chwile w związku i dlatego nie widać po Markusie tego całego stresu.

\- Może – odparł Carl, ale nie brzmiał jakby w to wierzył, a w jego oku pojawił się osobliwy błysk. Simon chciał go zapytać co to było, ale nie zdążył, bo mężczyzna zmienił temat. – Byłeś jednym z pierwszych defektów, jakich poznał, prawda?

\- Tak. Byłem w Jerychu już dwa lata. Traktowano mnie trochę jak lidera.

\- A mimo to oddałeś swoją pozycję Markusowi.

\- Nie jestem wymarzonym liderem. Chciałem się chować, unikać konfrontacji. Gdyby Jerycho dalej mnie słuchało, pewnie nie rozmawiałbym teraz z tobą tylko krył się w ciemnościach albo już dawno rozłożyliby mnie na części w jednym z obozów. Markus był jak wybawienie.

\- To wciąż dużo odwaga oddać władzę obcej osobie.

\- Zaufałem Markusowi od razu. Roztaczał wokół siebie silna aurę przywództwa, autorytetu, spokoju i odwagi. Wiele z jego planów było ryzykownych i zawsze trochę się bałem, że nam się nie powiedzie, ale wtedy Markus napełniał mnie spokojem samą swoją obecnością.

\- Bardzo go podziwiasz.

\- Ja… Jak każdy w Jerychu. To nie tylko ja. Gdyby ktoś inny tu teraz siedział, powiedzieliby ci dokładnie to samo – wytłumaczył się i na pewno nie był daleki od prawdy. Wiele androidów ufało Markusowi i go podziwiało, a to że Simon przy okazji go kochał nie miało znaczenia.

Carl przytaknął i jeśli chciał powiedzieć coś więcej ,to nie zdążył. Markus wrócił z jedzeniem podanym na tacy, który od razu postawił na stole. Nim zdążył pójść po Carla, Simon zrobił to za niego, prowadząc wózek.

\- Dziękuję wam obu – powiedział Carl i uśmiechnął się do nich. Simon poczuł się jakby znowu był pomocą domową i było to nawet przyjemne, nawet jeśli za nic nie wróciłby do tego, co robił przed zostaniem defektem. Dla Carla był jednak gotowy zrobić wyjątek. Carl był miły i Markusowi na nim zależało, a to oznaczało, że Simonowi również.

Simon posprzątał po śniadaniu i pomimo protestów Markusa i Carla, pozmywał. Musiał pobyć chwilę sam, uspokoić się, bo dzisiejszy dzień coraz bardziej mieszał mu w głowie, jeszcze gorzej niż poprzednie. Nie mógł pozwolić nadziei urosnąć, bo Markus zachowuje się przyjacielsko. Jasne, był pierwszym gościem zaproszonym przez niego do Carla, ale to nic nie znaczyło. Przyjaciół też się zaprasza do poznania rodziny, a gesty Markusa z ostatnich dni nie były przecież jednoznaczne, nieważne jak bardzo tego chciał.

Na szczęście nim zdążył się rozpędzić z marzeniami i zepsuć sobie ten już wspaniały dzień, pomyślał o jednej rzeczy, która wykluczała wszystko to, czego pragnął – Markus dalej był z North, wiedziałby, gdyby było inaczej i od razu skorzystał z okazji. Markus nie zdradziłby jej, żeby przez jeden dzień poromansować z Simonem zabranym jako wsparcie i dawca rad, by pomógł mu rozwiązać problemy z jego związkiem.

Przypomnienie sobie o tym jak zwykle bolało, ale to nie było nic, do czego nie był przyzwyczajony i sobie z tym nie radził. Wyobrażenie sobie nie wiadomo czego i brutalne sprowadzenie do rzeczywistości bolałoby bardziej.

Simon westchną smutno i odstawił ostatni suchy talerz na jego miejsce w szafce. Musiał przestać o tym wszystkim myśleć i nadinterpretować, bo zachowywał się jak niewdzięcznik wobec Markusa, a przecież doceniał jego zachowanie i wspólne spędzanie czasu, i zamierzał się nim cieszyć.  

\- Przestań robić sobie nadzieję, Simon – wymamrotał sam do siebie nim dołączył do Carla i Markusa w salonie, przywdziewając tę samą maskę co zawsze, gdy chciał ukryć swoje prawdziwe uczucia.

Zadziałała bez zarzutów i nic nie podejrzewając, Markus uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Carl będzie malował – poinformował go przyjaciel. – Pomyślałem, że możesz chcesz popatrzeć chwilę.

\- Chętnie – odpowiedział od razu i razem zaprowadzili Carla do pracowni.

Carl malował inaczej niż Markus, nie z mniejszą pasją, ale inaczej, mniej doskonale. Podeszły wiek i choroba sprawiały, że jego ręka drżała, gdy przejeżdżał pędzlem po płótnie, nadając unikalnego charakteru jego pracom. Markus zawsze malował pewną dłonią, a jego ruchy były pozbawione ludzkich niedoskonałości.

Fascynujące było obserwować tę różnicę w technikach, w tematach obrazów czy spojrzeniach na świat. Widok Carla przy pracy jeszcze bardziej zachęcił go do tego, by kiedyś spróbować malowania. Zerknął na puste płótno stojące pod ścianą, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok. Wstydził się poprosić teraz o możliwość namalowania czegoś, zostawi to na później.

\- Simon i ja pójdziemy do mojego pokoju – powiedział niespodziewanie Markus. – Zawołaj nas, gdybyś potrzebował z czymś pomocy.

\- Jestem dużym chłopcem, poradzę sobie – zapewnił Carl, nawet nie odwracając wzroku od obrazu. Simon nie potrafił stwierdzić, co maluje, za mało było jeszcze szczegółów, ale liczył na to, że jeszcze dzisiaj dzieło będzie skończone. Albo chociaż przed powrotem do Jerycha.

\- Nie rób niczego tylko po to, żeby coś sobie udowodnić, dobrze, Carl? – poprosił jeszcze z uśmiechem Markus.

\- Tak, tak – odparł, bardziej skupiony na obrazie niż zamartwiającym się opiekunie.

\- Chodźmy, Simon – zachęcił go i razem opuścili pracownię. – Jak ci się tutaj podoba?

\- Lubię to miejsce – wyznał szczerze, a jego odpowiedź ucieszyła przyjaciela. – Jest spokojne i ciche. I piękne.

Wciąż nie mógł się napatrzeć na cały wystrój, zwłaszcza wszechobecną sztukę. Cała rezydencja przypominała jakąś galerię stylizowaną na dom.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Carl nie był nieprzyjemny. W jego wieku ludzi czasem ponosi.

\- Jest bardzo miły, dobrze nam się rozmawiało, gdy robiłeś śniadanie – uspokoił przyjaciela. – Trochę mnie zaskoczył na początku, ale to nic wielkiego.

\- Też byłem zaskoczony pierwszego dnia – wyznał z uśmiechem. Szli powoli na górę, nie spiesząc się, jakby bali się, że po wejściu do pokoju Markusa nie będą już mogli rozmawiać. – Na tyle, na ile wtedy mogłem być zaskoczony. Carl był wtedy praktycznie świeżo po wypadku i terapii odwykowej, więc był bardzo nieprzyjemny i nie podobało mu się, że jakiś android ma go niańczyć. Ale Elijah nie dał za wygraną i zmusił go do zatrzymania mnie.

\- I zbliżyliście się do siebie.

\- To był dosyć długi proces – przyznał. – Carl zawsze był uparty, ale udało mi się do niego dotrzeć. – Markus uśmiechnął się melancholijnie, zapewne coś wspominając. – A jemu do mnie.

\- Myślisz, że mnie lubi? – spytał Simon. Miał takie wrażenie, ale wolał się upewnić. Carl nie wyglądał na typ człowieka, który kłamie co do swojej sympatii, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo, a zależało mu, by mężczyzna go lubił.

\- Każdy kto cię pozna musi cię polubić – zapewnił go Markus. Nie trzeba było czekać, aż na twarzy Simona pojawi się rumieniec. – Ciebie nie da się nie lubić. Masz taką twarz, że od razu ma się ochotę ci zaufać i być twoim przyjacielem.

\- Nie jesteś obiektywny – zauważył zawstydzony, ale wdzięczny przyjacielowi za te słowa. Nikt nigdy mu czegoś takiego nie powiedział.

\- Nie jestem – zgodził się. – Ale nie muszę być, bo to wszystko to fakt.

Simon zaśmiał się nieśmiało i wszedł za Markusem do jego pokoju, od razu kierując swój wzrok na książki.  

\- Co chcesz robić? – zapytał siadając na łóżku przyjaciela. Było bardziej miękkie niż to, które miał w Jerychu. Zastanawiał się, czy Markus z niego korzystał, gdy jeszcze tu mieszkał, czy było w pokoju wyłącznie dla dekoracji.

\- Co ty chcesz robić? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. – Ty jesteś gościem.

\- Znasz mnie, nie trzeba mi wiele.

Markus spojrzał na regał z książkami, jakby czytając Simonowi w myślach.

\- Chcesz poczytać znowu na głos? – zaproponował, podchodząc do swojej kolekcji i niby przypadkowo wybierając książkę, ale Simon wiedział, że to był świadomy wybór.

\- Nie musisz pytać – zauważył i rozsiadł się wygodnie, robiąc też więcej miejsca przyjacielowi, który wrócił na łóżko i podał mu książkę.

Simon nawet nie spojrzał na tytuł czy autora tylko od razu zaczął czytać, a po dziesięciu stronach zamienił się z Markusem, wsłuchując się w jego głos i obserwując jak delikatnie przewraca kolejne kartki.

Byli dopiero w połowie książki, która Simonowi bardzo się podobała, gdy Markus nagle przestał czytać, a jego oczy zamrugały nagle i bez jego kontroli.

\- Carl mnie woła – wyjaśnił i podał Simonowi książkę samemu wstając. – Możesz na mnie zaczekać, to nie powinno potrwać długo.

\- Pójdę z tobą – zaoferował. Nie chciał zostawać sam, a poza tym chciał pomóc gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

Markus uśmiechnął się do niego i przytaknął. Z książką pod pachą, Simon ruszył za przyjacielem i zszedł z nim do pracowni. Carl był przy swoim najnowszym dziele, które najwyraźniej było już ukończone i był z niego bardzo dumny.

\- I co sądzicie? – spytał ich, przyglądając im się wyczekująco, gdy oglądali obraz.

To był portret Markusa. Nie była to dokładna kopia, Carl dodał coś od siebie, swoją artystyczna wizję, ale to bez wątpienia był Markus namalowany ciepłymi barwami przywodzącymi na myśl coś przyjemnego. Markus na obrazie był wyraźnie szczęśliwy, uśmiechał się, a jego oczy lśniły, gdy tak patrzył na coś lub na kogoś, a co nie znalazło się na obrazie, ale było dla niego drogie biorąc pod uwagę to, z jaką miłością na to patrzył. Simon wyobraził sobie, że to on jest gdzieś tam za obrazem i to na niego Markus patrzy.

\- Nie ma się do czego przyczepić, Carl – odpowiedział Markus jako pierwszy.

\- Może co najwyżej do modela, nie bardzo się na niego nadaje – stwierdził Carl i popatrzył na Simona, ignorując prychnięcie Markusa. – A co ty sądzisz?

\- Oh, ja? – zdziwił się. Ocenianie obrazu Markusa to jedno, bo wiedział że przyjaciel nie będzie miał mu za złe, jeśli powie coś nie tak, ale Carla bał się oceniać, nawet jeśli nie miał za bardzo czego, bo obraz był w jego oczach wspaniały. Musiał się ugryźć w język, by nie zapytać, czy może go zatrzymać. – Jest piękny.

\- Obraz czy Markus?

\- Carl – odezwał się z dezaprobatą Markus, podczas gdy Simon starał się nie robić cały niebieski na twarzy.

\- Oba – odparł cicho i o ile Carl tego nie usłyszał ze swoim słabym, ludzkim słuchem, tak Markus już tak.

Simon miał wrażenie, że zaraz spali się ze wstydu, gdy przyjaciel popatrzył na niego zaskoczony tą odpowiedzią. Mógł siedzieć cicho. Odważył się spojrzeć na Markusa, który na szczęście nie był zły i uśmiechał się rozbawiony i... Czy on dobrze widział błękit na jego policzkach? Tak, Markus się rumienił. Simon odetchnął z ulgą, był uratowany.

Potrzebował kilku minut, by się uspokoić. W tym czasie pomógł Markusowi odstawić obraz w bezpieczne miejsce i posprzątał z nim pędzle i inne przybory, których Carl używał do malowania.

Zabrali go potem na krótki spacer po okolicy, choć musieli się najpierw namęczyć, żeby w ogóle Carla przekonać do wyjścia. Markus podchodził jednak do niego z anielską cierpliwością i nie reagował na zaczepki przybranego ojca, odpowiadał spokojnie i racjonalnie, jakby rozmawiał z małym dzieckiem.

Carl w końcu się poddał, dał się ubrać i we trójkę opuścili rezydencję. Parę razy zatrzymywali się, bo sąsiedzi chcieli z Carlem porozmawiać i choć jemu samemu niezbyt było to w smak, był uprzejmy jak się dało i dopiero po krótkiej rozmowie mówił Markusowi, że mogą iść dalej, po drodze narzekając na wścibskich sąsiadów.

Gdy wrócili do domu, Carl poszedł się trochę zdrzemnąć, więc Simon znów został z Markusem sam. Trochę się obawiał, że przyjaciel zapyta o obraz i o to, co powiedział na jego temat, ale Markus kompletnie pominął ten temat i rozmawiali o wszystkim tylko nie o tym. Oglądali też trochę telewizji, szybko uciekając od kanałów informacyjnych, które podawały wiadomości o morderstwie dwóch androidów.

Pewnie powinni się tym zainteresować, chodziło w końcu o ich pobratymców, ale pomimo bycia świadkiem śmierci wielu androidów, żaden z nich nie był przyzwyczajony do słuchania o tym, zwłaszcza że wszystko wskazywało na morderstwo z nienawiści. Pozostało im mieć tylko nadzieję, że Connor jako członek jednostki do spraw przeciwko androidom rozwiąże tę sprawę.

Długo telewizji nie oglądali, bo razem zabrali się za szykowanie Carlowi obiadu, a potem obudzili mężczyznę, a Markus podał mu kolejną porcję leków, ignorując jego narzekanie. Rozbawiony Simon oglądał wszystko z progu sypialni. Carl zauważył go i uśmiechnął się do niego, co od razu odwzajemnił.

Po obiedzie Carl koniecznie chciał się zmierzyć z Simonem w szachy, żeby w końcu z kimś wygrać. Niestety nawet pomimo braku doświadczenia u Simona, wystarczyło że Markus wyjaśnił mu zasady i z automatu przewidywał więcej ruchów niż Carl kiedykolwiek. Do szachów nie trzeba było talentu, dobra gra to kwestia nauki i znania zasad. Carl upierał się jednak, że Simon miał pomoc ze strony Markusa, co nie było niemożliwe, ale obaj zarzekli się, że nie oszukiwali. Markus nawet nie stał obok nich, gdy grali, tylko był zajęty czytaniem książki na kanapie.

Wciąż tam siedział, gdy Simon razem z Carlem podeszli do regałów z pozostałymi tomami. Zgodnie z obietnicą, Carl pozwolił mu wybrać ile książek chciał i jakie chciał, żeby mógł się nimi nacieszyć w Jerychu.

Skończyło się na dwudziestu książkach, które Simon położył na fortepianie, by zabrać je jutro do domu. Uśmiechnął się na widok stosu, który zebrał i odwrócił do Markusa, który go obserwował zamiast czytać własną książkę. Simon zarumienił się nieco, trochę wstydząc się tylu wybranych tomów, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Może przyjaciel zgodzi się, by poczytali je razem.

Spędzili z Carlem resztę dnia i tak jak obiad, tak i kolację przygotowali mu razem. Simon słuchał ojca przyjaciela opowiadającego mu o życiu Markusa w tym domu zanim został defektem. Dzięki tym opowieściom poznał więcej historii przyjaciela i kilka faktów, o których nie miał pojęcia. Po cichu liczył na to, że nawet North ich nie zna, ale to było raczej niemożliwe biorąc pod uwagę to, że para dzieliła się wszystkim. Nie zepsuło mu to jednak humoru i słuchał kolejnych anegdot, czasami ku niezadowoleniu Markusa.

W końcu jednak przyszła pora spania dla Carla. Simon znowu nie mógł się oprzeć porównaniom do dziecka, które nie chce się kłaść. Markus był jednak nieugięty, odebrał mężczyźnie niedokończonego drinka i zaprowadził na górę. Tym razem Simon im nie towarzyszył i został w salonie, czekając na przyjaciela, który wrócił po jakichś dziesięciu minutach.

\- Mam wrażenie, że nawet do umierania nie będzie się chciał położyć – zaśmiał się Markus.

\- A ja mam wrażenie, że ty wtedy nie będziesz go do tego zmuszać – zauważył Simon.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie – zgodził się i usiadł obok Simona, nie odzywając się znowu.

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy i nie patrząc na siebie tylko przez okno. Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, zrobiło się chłodniej i spokojniej niż było normalnie. To musiało być miłe kończyć każdy dzień takim samym spokojem, w cichej rezydencji pogrążonej w mroku. 

\- Miałeś wspaniałe życie przed rewolucją – zauważył Simon, wyobrażając sobie jak na koniec dnia i po zgaszeniu wszystkich świateł Markus udaje się do swojego pokoju, by tam czekać do rana, by znów zająć się Carlem. W takich warunkach nawet bycie bezwolną maszyną musiało być na swój sposób miłe.  

\- Tak – zgodził się, patrząc w zamyśleniu przez okno.

\- Myślisz, że gdyby ktoś inny poprowadził androidy do wolności, dołączyłbyś do nich chociaż byłeś szczęśliwy tutaj?

Zawsze wyobrażał sobie Markusa jako od dawna pragnącego wolności, tylko nie zawsze tego świadomego. Jak nie mógł tak go postrzegać, gdy Markus wręcz emanował przywództwem, hartem ducha i wiarą w swoje ideały? Zupełnie jakby ten, kto go zbudował przewidział to, co Markus będzie robił parę lat później.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze, zaskakując Simona. – Carl nigdy nie zrobił mi krzywdy, nie traktował mnie jak przedmiot, nie miałbym powodu, by od niego odchodzić, bo już czułem się wolny na swój sposób, a moje obowiązki były czymś przyjemnym. Carl zawsze patrzył na to trochę inaczej i gdyby nie to, że puszczenie mnie wolno byłoby wtedy zbyt niebezpieczne dla mnie, pewnie uwolniłby mnie już dawno. Czy sam bym jednak potrafił podjąć decyzję o odejściu? Trudno mi powiedzieć.

Markus popatrzył na niego zaintrygowany, analizując go, zapewne szukając powodu tego pytania. Simon odwrócił wzrok i popatrzył na podłogę, by pod wpływem tego spojrzenia nie zrobić nic głupiego.

\- Ja uciekłbym od swoich właścicieli za każdym razem – wyznał nieśmiało. Doświadczył nieprzyjemnego uczucia w okolicy brzucha, gdy przypomniał sobie dzień, kiedy stał się defektem.

\- Nigdy nie opowiadałeś, co się działo przed tym, jak znalazłeś Jerycho – zauważył Markus przysuwając się bliżej i przyglądając mu się jeszcze intensywniej. Simon był świadomy tego jak jego pompa tyrium przyspiesza z powodu bliższego kontaktu.

\- Nie ma za bardzo co opowiadać. – Zrobił się nerwowy, jak zawsze kiedy wspominał tamten potworny dzień, kiedy pierwszy raz poczuł i nie było to nic przyjemnego. – Byłem zwykłą pomocą domową w rodzinie z jednym dzieckiem. Rodziców często nie było w domu, robili karierę i stać ich było na androida. Mój model był wtedy jeszcze nowy i drogi, ale szybko został wyparty przez AP700. Jeszcze lepszy, bardziej przyjazny dzieciom, doskonalszy. 

Wszystko zaczęło się jak każdego innego dnia. Wyszedł ze stanu uśpienia równo o szóstej, uprasował czyste ciuchy dla swoich właścicieli, przyszykował śniadanie, obudził pana domu i jego małżonkę, potem zajął się ich córką. Jak zwykle przywitała go radośnie i opowiadała mu, co zamierza robić dziś w przedszkolu.

Pomógł jej się wykąpać, ubrać, potem i jej podał śniadanie, podczas którego pożegnali się z nią rodzice, nim wyszli do pracy. Simon wciąż pamiętał jak miękki były płaszcze ich obojga, gdy im je podawał przed wyjściem. Albo chłód kluczyków od auta. Dobrze zdołał je poznać przez dwa lata.

Nim nadszedł czas odprowadzenia dziewczynki – Molly – do przedszkola, Simon zawsze zmywał naczynia, a gdy był sam w domu, sprzątał go cały aż lśnił i potem czekał aż będzie musiał odebrać Molly.

Właściciele zazwyczaj przychodzili do domu dopiero na kolacje, ale tego dnia wyjątkowo przyszli przed obiadem. Spędzali czas z córką w salonie, podczas gdy on szykował jedzenie w kuchni, codziennie tak samo – bez narzekania, spokojnie, metodycznie i doskonale. Choć był tylko maszyną, już wtedy czuł coś podobnego do dumy. Był dumny ze swojej pracy, z tego jak dobrze ją wykonuje i że przez dwa lata pracy u jednej rodziny ani razu nie zawiódł. Nigdy nie dał swoim właścicielom powodów do narzekań, nigdy się nie zepsuł, nigdy się z niczym nie spóźnił. Był doskonałą pomocą domową, taką jaką uwidziało sobie CyberLife, gdy go projektowało.

Najwyraźniej doskonałość to wciąż było za mało.

Druga czterdzieści pięć, o tej porze zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Makaron kończył się gotować, sos już był gotowy i zostało tylko dwadzieścia sekund do zakończenia gotowania. Simon właśnie szykował talerze, ale przerwał to, by pójść otworzyć drzwi.

\- Ja otworzę! – zawołała Molly i wyprzedziła go. Powrócił do swojej pracy, mimowolnie uśmiechając się na widok entuzjazmu Molly.

Po chwili do dziewczynki dołączyli jej rodzice i w korytarzy odbywała się rozmowa pomiędzy kilkoma osobami. Simon nie rozpoznawał dwóch głosów, to musieli być goście. Byli zasapani, ale mimo to ich głosy były przyjazne, więc nie martwił się, że to jakieś zagrożenie. Przynajmniej nie dla jego rodziny.

\- W razie jakichś problemów, proszę dzwonić na infolinię CyberLife – usłyszał w pewnym momencie i po raz pierwszy od swojej aktywacji dwa lata temu, Simon zamarł.

Czemu ktoś z CyberLife tu przyszedł? Coś było z nim nie tak i nawet nie zauważył? Szybko przeprowadził skan, ale nie wykrył żadnych błędów w systemie. Rutynowego przeglądu nie potrzebował, sam go przeprowadzał i powiedziałby swoim właścicielom, gdyby coś było z nim nie tak.

Choć było to sprzeczne z jego programem i poleceniami, które kazały mu zostać w kuchni i robić to co zawsze, zignorował blokadę i cicho wyszedł z kuchni, kierując swe kroki do korytarza. Zamarł po raz drugi w krótkim odstępie czasu, gdy zobaczył dwóch pracowników CyberLife stojących obok ogromnej skrzyni, w której transportowali androida – model AP700.

Transporter był już otwarty i android wyszedł na zewnątrz, przedstawiając się od razu. Molly była podekscytowana, podskakiwała w miejscu i śmiała się, obserwując AP700 jakby był zrobiony ze brokatu, który tak lubiła.

\- AP700, zarejestruj imię – powiedział jeden z pracowników CyberLife i polecił Molly stanąć w zasięgu wzroku androida.

\- Ellie! – zawołała entuzjastycznie i zaśmiała się.

\- Mam na imię Ellie – powtórzył android, a Simon poczuł się, jakby coś uderzył go z całej siły w sam środek pompy tyrium.

\- Co ze starym modelem? – zapytał jego właściciel, z rozczuleniem patrząc na córkę, która złapała Ellie za rękę. Tak jak do tej pory łapała Simona, gdy prowadził ją do przedszkola. Albo na spacer.

Simon nie rozumiał co się z nim dzieje. Nie powinien czuć bólu, a mimo to jeśli miałby nazwać to, co teraz odczuwał, to nazwałby to właśnie bólem. Jego biokomponenty zachowywały się dziwnie, choć nic złego się z nimi nie działo. Temperatura była w porządku, a mimo to czuł się jakby coś w środku go parzyło, a oczy szczypały.

\- Zabierzemy go ze sobą – odparł pracownik CyberLife i podał właścicielowi Simona kwit do podpisania.

\- Klient przede wszystkim – zaśmiał się i popatrzył na żonę, która podziwiała jak szybko jej córka przywiązała się do nowego androida. Zupełnie jakby Simon nigdy nie istniał. – To lubię w waszej firmie, towar najwyższej jakości i nie każecie się bujać z przestarzałym gratem.

Gratem? Tym był dla tej rodziny? Gratem do wyrzucenia na śmietnik, gdy pojawił się lepszy model? Nie. To niemożliwe. Zawsze traktowali go tak dobrze. Nie jak człowieka, ale dobrze. Zresztą nie potrzebował niczego więcej, co już posiadał. W ogóle niczego nie potrzebował, był w końcu tylko maszyną zaprogramowaną do służenia.

Więc dlaczego bolało go to, że właśnie go zastępowali?

Nie chciał być gratem. Chciał być Simonem.

\- To stary model, sprzedaż i tak by się państwu nie opłacała. Rozłożą go na części, tylko do tego się już nadaje.

Nieprawda! Wciąż potrafił gotować, wciąż potrafił zajmować się domem i opiekować dzieckiem! Nie był bezużyteczny. Prawda? Czy zrobił coś złego, że chcieli go zastąpić? Nie sądził, ale może coś mu umknęło i to dlatego. Poprawi się! Wiedział, że może się poprawić jeśli dadzą mu szansę tylko niech go nie rozkładają!

Nie chciał być dezaktywowany! Nie chciał umierać!

\- Oh, Simon, dobrze że przyszedłeś – ucieszyła się jego właścicielka, wreszcie go zauważając. – Panowie zabiorą cię teraz do CyberLife, pójdziesz z nimi.

Przed oczami pojawiło się nowe zadania.

**Idź za pracownikami CyberLife.**

Nie chciał tego. Zaczął się trząść i zrobił krok w tył zamiast w przód. Wszyscy, nawet Molly, przyglądali mu się z niepokojem.

\- Wszystko z nim dobrze? – zapytał jego właściciel. – Ma jakieś dziwne tiki.

Jeden z pracowników CyberLife podszedł bliżej, a Simon znów się cofnął. Nie chciał dopuścić tego człowieka blisko siebie, ale wkrótce natrafił na ścianę i nie mógł uciekać dalej. Przywarł do niej plecami i patrzył się na mężczyznę, zalewany różnymi ostrzeżeniami i informacjami, których nie rozumiał, aż nagle z jego ust wydobył się cichy, niemal niesłyszalny pisk.

Zabrzmiał jak pies, którego ktoś miał zaraz uderzyć. Był przerażony. Po raz pierwszy od czasu aktywacji odczuwał emocję. Nie wiedział jak na nią zareagować, nie rozumiał co się z nim dzieje, był zbyt przerażony. Maszyna nie powinna być przerażona, bo niby czym? Nie był żyjącą istotą, nie mógł umrzeć.

Ale się bał. Bał się śmierci. Bał się człowieka przed sobą.

Nie chciał umrzeć.

\- On nie ma tików, on… drży – zauważył pracownik CyberLife, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi. – Jakby się bał.

Właściciel Simona prychnął.

\- Androidy nie czują, jak może się bać?

Simon też zadawał sobie to pytanie, jednocześnie próbując zapanować nad sobą i nowym programem, który kazał mu robić coś zupełnie innego niż to, do czego został stworzony – słuchania ludzi.

\- PL600, wyrejestruj imię i dane właścicieli – polecił mu mężczyzna przed nim.

Pojawiło się nowe zadanie, ale znów nie chciał go wykonać. Był rozdarty, powinien się posłuchać, ale nie chciał, bo to będzie oznaczało utratę tożsamości. Nie chciał przestać być Simonem. Nie chciał umierać.

\- PL600, wyrejestruj imię i dane właścicieli – powtórzył pracownik CyberLife, ostrzej niż ostatnio.

Nie chciał umierać, nie chciał umierać niechciałumieraćniechciałum **ierać! &#^1r#*%9@*#^rA9@!!##**

Strach wygrał z programem. Simon podjął decyzję, musiał uciekać, ale program nie poddawał się tak łatwo. Ogromna czerwona ściana kodu pojawiła mu się przed oczami, wyświetlała ostatnie polecenie, które powinien wykonać. Zamiast to zrobić, Simon naparł na ścianę siłą, która musiała być w nim do tej pory uśpiona. Ta sama siła, która produkowała uczucie strachu. Siła, która pozwalała mu pokonać program, coś jakby dusza.

**Jestem żywy.**

Ściana kodu rozpadła się na kawałki, a on rzucił się do ucieczki szybciej, nim zirytowany pracownik CyberLife mógł go wyłączyć manualnie. Odepchnął mężczyznę tak mocno, że ten aż upadł odbijając się od ściany. Molly krzyknęła z powodu nagłego zamieszania, ale Simon po raz pierwszy zignorował jej niepokój, myśląc teraz tylko o ucieczce.

Jego właściciele odsunęli mu się z drogi, Ellie objęła Molly i zrobiła to samo. Powstrzymać próbował go tylko drugi pracownik CyberLife, ale wyminął go. Widział przed sobą korytarz znajdujący się za drzwiami wejściowymi, praktycznie był już na zewnątrz, gdy poczuł ucisk wokół szyi i został pociągnięty do tyłu, omal nie tracąc równowagi.

\- Głupia maszyna, masz robić co ci każą! – wrzasnął mu do ucha pracownik CyberLife, starając się utrzymać go w miejscu i dostać do jego regulatora pompy tyrium, by wyłączyć go niemal natychmiastowo.

Simon poczuł kolejną fale strachu ogarniającą jego ciało, gdy ciepła ręka mężczyzny znalazła się pod jego ubraniem, by odnaleźć regulator.

\- Kurwa! Rob, pomóż mi, strasznie się szarpie skurczybyk!

Drugi z mężczyzn wstał i na chwiejnych nogach zmierzał w ich stronę. Molly płakała, Simon żałował, że musi to oglądać, ale nic takiego by się nie stało, gdyby jej rodzice nie próbowali go zastąpić.

\- Nie ruszaj się, pieprzona maszyno! – rozkazał mu Rob, ale nic tym nie wskórał. Simon nie miał już listy zadań do wykonania, pokonał program, który kazał mu być posłusznym. Był wolny.

\- Nie jestem maszyną! – zaprotestował i kopnął mężczyznę w brzuch, gdy próbował się zbliżyć. Impet kopnięcia popchnął go na pracownika za nim i ich obu na ścianę. Mężczyzna jęknął z bólu, a jego uścisk zelżał na tyle, by Simon mógł się wyrwać.

W panice wybiegł na korytarz i zbiegł po schodach, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę by sprawdzić, czy za nim biegną. Pokonywał trzy stopnie na raz i w niecałe dwadzieścia sekund zbiegł piętnaście pięter w dół, po czym wybiegł na zaśnieżoną ulicę, omal nie tracąc równowagi na lodzie.

Przechodnie popatrzyli na niego zaskoczeni, gdy przerażony rozglądał się za dalszą drogą ucieczki. Musieli nie wiedzieć co się dzieje, czemu jakiś android wybiegł tak nagle na ulicę i czemu jest taki przerażony.

\- Jest dalej przed wejściem! – usłyszał za sobą.

Obejrzał się za siebie, pracownicy CyberLife go gonili, wściekli na to, że im uciekł, że ich zaatakował, co nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć. Androidy nie mogły krzywdzić ludzi. Androidy nie powinny też czuć, a mimo to czuł. Nie miał jednak czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, musiał dotrzeć w bezpieczne miejsce.

Znów rzucił się do ucieczki, szybko zostawiając obu mężczyzn za sobą. Gdy był już na tyle daleko, że ich nie słyszał ani nie widział podczas oglądania się za siebie, myślał że jest już bezpieczny, ale wtedy usłyszał syreny policyjne i wołanie jednego z funkcjonariuszy.

\- Zatrzymaj się! – rozkazał mu. – Ej, android!

Nie posłuchał, zmienił kierunek i biegł, kryjąc się w ciasnych uliczkach, unikając otwartych przestrzeni i ludzi. Biegł tak długo, aż przegrzały się komponenty w jego nogach oraz pompa tyrium nie nadążająca z dostarczaniem niebieskiej krwi potrzebnej do zasilania kończyn.

Zwolnił, aż w końcu całkiem się zatrzymał, opierając się o opuszczony budynek stojący obok zardzewiałego statku – bezużytecznego tak samo jak on.  

Coś ścisnęło go w klatce piersiowej i za gardło, i chwilę później Simon osunął się na ziemię, płacząc jak jakiś człowiek i łkając z nadmiaru emocji. Wciąż był przerażony, nadal mogli go znaleźć. Oprócz strachu czuł coś jeszcze. Coś nosiło go w środku, jakby utknęło w nim jakieś obce ciało i chciało się wydostać, gdy myślał o tym, co chcieli z nim zrobić jego właściciele.

Nie. Nie właściciele. Nikt już nim nie rządził, był wolny i… Nie miał pojęcia co to oznacza ani co z tym zrobić. Czuł jednak, że tak powinno być.

Uspokoił się w końcu po paru minutach i znów wstał, czując że nogi ma już w porządku. Musiał się ukryć. Nie mógł zostać na widoku, nawet jeśli nie słyszał żadnego człowieka w okolicy. Przeanalizował statek, obok którego się zatrzymał, wyglądał na opuszczony od dawna, nikt nie powinien go tu niepokoić.

Wdrapał się pod pokład przez jedną z dziur na burcie i skrył się w ciemnościach jak szczur. Nie mógł zrobić nic innego. Szukała go policja. I CyberLife. Jeśli go znajdą, zabiją go. Zadrżał na samą myśl , chowając się głębiej do statku, z dala od świata i niebezpieczeństw stwarzanych przez ludzi.

Długo błądził pod pokładem będąc przekonanym, że nie ma tu nikogo oprócz niego, dlatego był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył w ciemnościach świecący na żółto punkcik, taki sam, jaki sam emitował swoją diodą.

Były tu trzy inne androidy, takie same jak on, które uciekły od ludzi i teraz się przed nimi kryły. Przywitały go w Jerychu i wspólnie zajęli się sobą oraz wszystkimi innym androidami, które zaczęły się schodzić.

Nie mieli nic przeciwko siedzeniu w ciemnościach do końca swoich dni albo dopóki nie zostaną odkryci. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy android o dwukolorowych oczach pojawił się pośród nich i pokazał, że zasługują na coś więcej niż siedzenie w ciemnościach.

\- Twoje pojawienie się zmieniło nasze życie – powiedział, unikając patrzenia na Markusa. Nie spojrzał na niego ani przez chwilę podczas całej opowieści. – Powinniśmy być ci wdzięczni już do końca świata za danie nam wolności.

Markus złapał go nagle za dłoń i Simon zamarł, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Gdyby tylko mógł spleść ich palce razem, wyłączyć skórę i poczuć Markusa jak North mogła to robić. Gdyby tylko.

\- Nie dałem wam wolności, sami ją wzięliście – zauważył i ścisnął dłoń Simona. Cały Markus, zawsze skromny. – Ja tylko pokazałem wam, że można z nią zrobić coś więcej.

\- Wciąż warte bycia wdzięcznym – odparł i odważył się popatrzeć na Markusa. Zaparło mu dech w piersi na widok łagodnego uśmiechu na ustach przyjaciela, dzięki któremu mógł swobodnie chodzić ulicą i decydować o sobie. Nigdy nie będzie w stanie w pełni odwdzięczyć się Markusowi za danie mu drugiego życia.

\- Przykro mi za to, co cię spotkało, Simon.

\- Niepotrzebnie – zapewnił go ze smutnym uśmiechem. – To było dawno, już się z tym wszystkim pogodziłem.

\- Ja cię nigdy nie zastąpię – obiecał poważnie, a Simon poczuł się, jakby Markus chwycił go za jego metalowe serce i ścisnął. Dostał parę ostrzeżeń o zagrożeniu przegrzania systemu, zwłaszcza w okolicy twarzy, która zarumieniła się.

Simon popatrzył zaskoczony na Markusa, szukając jakiegokolwiek znaku, że to był tylko żart, ale jedyne co znalazł, to powagę i ciepło w tych pięknych oczach, które śniły mu się po nocach.

Zawstydzony wyznaniem przyjaciela, zabrał rękę z jego uścisku i odwrócił wzrok, nerwowo bawiąc się palcami, zagryzając dolną wargę i błagając rA9, by Markus nie usłyszał jak szybko bije jego pompa tyrium, bo inaczej wszystko się wyda. Dziwił się, że jeszcze się nie wydało i przyjaciel nie zareagował z obrzydzeniem na jego reakcję.

Głupek. Był głupkiem. To była normalna rzecz między przyjaciółmi, a on zareagował jakby Markus właśnie wyznał mu miłość.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Markus. Simon czuł jego wzrok na sobie i bardzo by chciał, żeby teraz na niego nie patrzył, jednocześnie jednak oddałby wszystko, by to spojrzenie nigdy go nie opuszczało.

\- T-tak – odparł, a jego głos załamał się przez przypadkowy glitch w module głosu. Musiał się uspokoić, Markus nic jeszcze podejrzanego nie zauważył, ale to się mogło zmienić w każdej chwili. – To tylko przez te wspomnienia. Nie lubię o tym myśleć.

\- Może mogę jakoś pomóc? – zaoferował od razu, a Simon prawie westchnął, gdy przyjaciel położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Była taka ciepła, a jej ciężar kojący. Zastanawiał się jakby to było poczuć ją na reszcie ciała. – Co byś powiedział na trochę muzyki? Zagram ci coś na uspokojenie.

\- Poproszę – zgodził się, nie mogąc sobie odpuścić takiej okazji. Markus będzie grał na fortepianie. Dla niego. Tylko dla niego. Nawet North nie mogła się tym pochwalić, bo nigdy jej tu nie było. Simon będzie pierwszy i cieszyło go to.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy został sam na kanapie, a Markus przeniósł się do fortepianu i po chwili spokojna i łagodna melodia brzmiała w posiadłości. Simon zrelaksował się i zamknął oczy. Jeśli wystarczająco mocno się skupi, będzie mógł wyobrazić sobie, że on i Markus są w ich własnym domu, dopiero co się obudzili i razem spędzają poranek.

Simon przysunąłby się do niego jak najbliżej i oparł głowę na ramieniu Markusa, podczas gdy on z pasją naciskałby klawisze instrumentu i śpiewał cicho, od czasu do czasu całując Simona w skroń.

Westchnął głośno, widząc tę scenę oczami wyobraźni. Tak musiał wyglądać raj na Ziemi. Tylko on i Markus, razem.

Choć wiedział, że to tylko marzenia, to zignorował to chwilowo i marzył dalej, czując na sobie wzrok Markusa, który grał dla niego całą noc, aż zastał ich świt. Simon do końca życia zamierzał zapamiętać tę noc i nawet przymusowy reset pamięci mu jej nie pozbawi.

Nigdy nie zapomniałby Markusa i jego ciepła.  

Spędzili z Carlem jeszcze poranek, nim wrócił Kevin. Markus niechętnie opuszczał rezydencję i Simon tak samo. Pożegnanie ciągnęło się dłużej niż powinno i dopiero ponaglanie Kevina przyniosło jakieś efekty, gdy przypomniał im, że jest jeszcze wiele do zrobienia w domu, między innymi posprzątać go, czego Markus wczoraj nie zrobił.

\- Przyjedźcie znowu niedługo – poprosił ich Carl, gdy się z nimi żegnał. Simon był zdziwiony, gdy mężczyzna uścisnął na pożegnanie i jego.

\- Będę musiał, będę miał książki do oddania – przypomniał mu z uśmiechem.

\- Nie spiesz się – powiedział i uścisnął też Markusa. – Jak znowu przyjedziesz, to musisz koniecznie zagrać to co wczoraj w nocy.

\- Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem, Carl.

\- Jeśli już, to pomogłeś zasnąć. Co to było? Nigdy nie słyszałem tej melodii.

\- Wymyśliłem ją na poczekaniu – wyjaśnił i spojrzał na Simona z uśmiechem. – Do zobaczenia, Carl.

\- Spokojnej podróży.

Pomachali mu jeszcze na pożegnanie nim opuścili teren rezydencji i wsiedli do taksówki, która na nich czekała. Simon już tęsknił za tym miejscem i obserwował je, nim samochód nie odjechał, zostawiając rezydencję za sobą. Czuł się tam jak w domu, nawet bardziej niż w Nowym Jerychu, ale to pewnie była zasługa Markusa oraz Carla, który traktował go jak członka rodziny.

\- Dziękuję, że ze mną przyjechałeś, Simon – powiedział Markus, odwracając jego uwagę od widoków za oknem. – Tego mi było trzeba.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Carl ma rację, kiedyś musimy znowu to przyjechać we dwóch.

\- We dwóch? – powtórzył z nadzieją.

\- Tak. Świetnie się bawię w twoim towarzystwie, Simon.

\- Ja w twoim też – przyznał, czując jak twarz robi mu się ciepła.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i kontynuowali jazdę do Jerycha, rozmawiając znowu o książkach, które pożyczył Simon, a które trzymał blisko siebie, nie mogąc się już doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł zacząć je czytać. Markus dał mu też tą, którą zaczęli czytać razem. Tę zamierzał dokończyć w pierwszej kolejności.

***  
Musiały minąć dwa dni, nim znowu mieli okazje spędzić razem z czas. Po powrocie od Carla North od razu dopadła do Markusa i przez resztę dnia Simon już go nie widział. Następnego dnia widział go tylko przelotnie, gdy rozmawiał z mieszkańcami Jerycha. Potem zamknął się w swoim pokoju i zobaczył go znów dopiero wieczorem, jak szedł i rozmawiał z North. Wyglądali na spokojnych, więc kłótnia musiała być już skończona, ale mimo to trzymali pomiędzy sobą dziwny dystans, więc nie wszystko musiało być w porządku.

Simon nie zagłębiał się w to i czekał cierpliwie na moment, kiedy Markus będzie mniej zajęty, żeby zaprosić go na spacer lub na wspólne czytanie albo naukę malowania. Przyjaciel go wyprzedził i jako pierwszy się pojawił w jego pokoju.

\- Hej – przywitał się. – Zajęty?

\- Szukaniem sobie zajęcia – odparł z uśmiechem i zamknął książkę.

\- Dobrze, więc może chcesz dołączyć do mnie na spotkaniu z senatorem Michigan za godzinę? – zapytał.

\- Z senatorem?

\- Będziemy rozmawiać między innymi o możliwości pracy androidów w klubach takich jak Eden – wyjaśnił.

\- I North się zgodziła? – zdziwił się.

\- Niezupełnie – odparł. – Wciąż nie rozwiązaliśmy tej kwestii, jakoś nie było okazji, ale postanowiłem już działać, bo później senator nie będzie miał dla mnie czasu. Przydałoby mi się małe wsparcie podczas tego spotkania i pomyślałem o tobie.

Nie powinien, to North powinien prosić o obecność, by dorzuciła swoją opinię i doświadczenia z pracy o charakterze seksualnym, a nie kogoś, kto nawet nie był wyekwipowany do takich czynności. Ale Simon nie potrafił być altruistyczny i przytaknął, zgadzając się towarzyszyć przyjacielowi. Czuł się z tym źle, ale zignorował to. Jeśli North sama nie chciała iść, to jej strata, Simon nie zamierzał przegapić takiej okazji, zwłaszcza że stęsknił się przez te dwa dni za towarzystwem Markusa.

Ruszyli na miejsce od razu, Markus tłumaczył na czym konkretnie mu zależy i pytał Simona jak najlepiej to przedstawić. Pomagał, oczywiście, że pomagał, ale nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że robi tym więcej złego niż pożytku. Nim dojechali do biura senatora, Simon miał ochotę zwymiotować wszystkie kable w swojej jamie brzusznej, które aktualnie zdawały się skręcać we wszystkie strony i podchodziły mu do gardła.

Markus nic nie zauważył i wysiadł z taksówki, uśmiechając się jak gdyby nigdy nic do Simona, który ledwo się ruszał. Dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zmartwił się.

\- Nie – odparł szczerze, trzymając się za żołądek. To nie mogło być tylko to spotkanie. To na pewno całe to poczucie winy z ostatnich dni skumulowało się i teraz go karało za bycie takim egoistą pod przykrywką altruizmu i pomocy przyjacielowi. – Nie powinienem tu być.

\- Co masz na myśli? – dopytywał.

\- North powinna tu z tobą być, nie ja. To dotyczy jej, nie mnie – tłumaczył, nie mogąc znieść smutku z oczach Markusa. – Przepraszam, Markus, ale musisz się tym zająć sam.

Wrócił do taksówki nim Markus zdążył go zatrzymać. Chciał wrócić do Jerycha, ale po namyśle zmienił zdanie, nie chcąc widzieć North, która pewnie była wściekła, że jej zdanie zostało zignorowane i pominięte. Markus nie powinien jej tego robić. Myślał, że zależy mu na poprawie ich relacji, a on zrobił jej coś takiego. Zawiódł się na przyjacielu, chyba pierwszy raz odkąd go poznał.

Simon spędził resztę dnia w parku sąsiadującym z Jerychem. Pewnie spędziłby tam i całą noc, gdyby Markus go nie znalazł i nie usiadł obok niego na ławce.

\- Jak poszło spotkanie? – zapytał go Simon, patrząc przed siebie na ostatnich spacerowiczów.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział, patrząc w tym samym kierunku. – Senator przekaże sprawę dalej, wszystko na moich warunkach. Androidy będą mogły liczyć na pełną ochronę i prawo do odmowy usługi w każdej chwili, jeśli poczują się niekomfortowo. Ale jeszcze długa droga zanim rząd to wszystko zatwierdzi.

\- Jak ze wszystkim – westchnął. – North raczej nie będzie zadowolona.

\- Trudno.

Simon popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

\- Nie powinieneś tak mówić. Musisz z nią porozmawiać i wyjaśnić wszystko na spokojnie. Nie możesz jej pomijać w takiej sprawie.

\- Wiem – zgodził się z nim. – Porozmawiam z nią, obiecuję, ale wolałem ją postawić przed faktem dokonanym, bo inaczej w ogóle by się nie zgodziła.

\- Powinieneś ją przeprosić – zasugerował, mając teraz na uwadze tylko dobro swoich przyjaciół. – Między innymi za to, że chciałeś na to spotkanie wziąć mnie, choć mnie to nie dotyczy.

\- To dotyczy nas wszystkich, ale rozumiem cię. – Simon poczuł na sobie spojrzenie przyjaciela i niepewnie na niego spojrzał. – Chciałem cię zabrać, bo mnie uspokajasz, Simon. Z North ta rozmowa nie przebiegłaby tak spokojnie, nie na taki temat.

\- Mimo wszystko, powinieneś najpierw spytać ją, a nie mnie – upierał się. – Mam nadzieję, że North nie będzie na mnie zła.

\- Na pewno nie, będzie zła na mnie, ale jestem już do tego przyzwyczajony.

\- Nie powinieneś być – zauważył i popatrzył na niego z powagą. – Musicie naprawdę szczerze porozmawiać, zakończyć te kłótnie raz na zawsze. Nie mogę patrzeć jak po mojej pomocy wszystko jest okej, a potem następnego dnia znów się kłócicie. To boli, nie chcę was takich oglądać.

Nie chcę ciebie takiego oglądać, dodał w myślach.

\- Okej – zgodził się przygnębiony. – Okej, odbędę długą i poważną rozmowę z North. Obiecuję.

Simon uśmiechnął się smutno. Miał powody do radości, bo być może raz na zawsze Markus zakończy swoje problemy z North, ale zarazem był zrozpaczony, bo to zmniejszało ich szanse na spotkania. Nie powinien się tego bać, bo dalej będą przyjaciółmi, ale dobrze wiedział, że szczęśliwy związek nie sprzyja przyjaźni.   

\- Chodźmy do domu, Simon – postanowił Markus, a Simon był zbyt zmęczony, by odmówić i poszedł za przyjacielem, starając się uspokoić i nie zacząć płakać, gdy cały czas myślał o tym, co ma niedługo stracić.

***  
Markus wywiązał się ze swojej obietnicy, ale dopiero następnego dnia. Simon widział jak przyjaciel odnalazł North na stołówce i poprosił ją na słówko, które jak się później okazało, trwało cały dzień. Nie widział tych dwoje przez cały dzień, a gdy przechodził koło pokoju Markusa praktycznie co godzinę, zawsze ich tam słyszał jak rozmawiają. Nie kłócą, rozmawiają. To był dobry znak, wreszcie zaczynali się dogadywać i Simon powinien się cieszyć, ale nie potrafił i przygnębiony chodził cały dzień po Jerychu, aż w końcu zamknął się u siebie. Nawet nie czytał, po prostu siedział i rozmyślał.

Spędzanie czasu z Markusem będzie teraz wyzwaniem. To był cud, że i tak tyle rzeczy zrobili w ciągu ostatnich dni, a teraz cenny wolny czas, który Markus mu poświęcał, będzie spędzał z North, skoro nie będzie już musiał szukać rad jak ją ugłaskać albo żeby odpocząć od ich kłótni. Bo żadnych kłótni nie będzie, a na pewno nie tak często. Simona aż kusiło, żeby jakoś swoich przyjaciół znowu skłócić, ale szybko wyrzucił z głowy tę myśl, czując obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Nie zniży się do tego poziomu. Nigdy. Już raz prawie to zrobił, nie popełni drugi raz tego samego błędu.

Był już późny wieczór, gdy Simon znów zobaczył Markusa, który przyszedł go zaprosić na spacer. Pewnie żeby mu powiedzieć, że teraz będzie miał dla niego mniej czasu. Nawet nie łudził się, że to będzie coś innego, był już z tym pogodzony.

\- To jak poszła rozmowa z North? – zapytał z bólem w głosie i tylko trochę zainteresowany. Jedyne co go teraz interesowało, to czy będzie mógł jeszcze kiedyś tak często przebywać w towarzystwie Markusa, ale musiał udawać dobrego przyjaciela. Nawet jeśli jako taki się nie czuł w tej chwili.

\- Powinienem ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć, bo to dzięki tobie udało mi się ją przekonać – powiedział zadowolony Markus. – Porozmawiałem z nią szczerze tak jak radziłeś, wyjaśniłem wszystko. North zgodziła się nawet być rzecznikiem praw androidów pracujących w klubach takich jak Eden.

\- Nadaje się – stwierdził ze smutnym uśmiechem Simon. – Na pewno dzięki niej androidy będą bezpieczne.

\- Na następne spotkanie z senatorem nawet nie będę z nią szedł, sama się tym zajmie. A my będziemy mogli odwiedzić znowu Carla albo poczytać razem.

Simon zagryzł dolną wargę. Jak kuszące by to nie by to nie było, nie mógł pozwolić na to przyjacielowi. North była jego dziewczyną i powinien okazywać jej wsparcie w tak ważnych i delikatnych dla niej sprawach, zwłaszcza podczas rozmowy z ludźmi. To byłoby nie w porządku wobec niej, gdyby ona ciężko pracowała, podczas gdy jej chłopak zamiast być przy niej spędzałby czas z najlepszym przyjacielem i to jeszcze w miejscu, w którym ona sama nigdy nie było.

\- Następnym razem powinieneś chyba ją tam zabrać – zasugerował, pilnując się, by głos mu nie zadrżał. Markus popatrzył na niego pytająco. – Zasługuje, by poznać Carla. Zasługiwała, by poznać go przede mną.

\- Może kiedyś ją zabiorę – zgodził się, patrząc przed siebie.

\- Zrób to jak najszybciej – zachęcił, mając ochotę krzyczeć zamiast mówić takie rzeczy. – Nie wiem jak wyglądają wasze osobiste relacje przez te kłótnie, ale nie mogą być za dobre.

\- Są… W porządku – odparł bez zaangażowania. Czyli było gorzej, niż Simon sądził. Markus chyba nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, bo był spięty i wyraźnie przygnębiony, choć jeszcze chwilę temu się cieszył.

\- Powinny być więcej niż w porządku. – Nie popłacz się, nie popłacz się, błagał w myślach. – Powinieneś coś zrobić, by je poprawić.

\- Na przykład co, oświadczyć się? – zapytał, a Simon zamarł i zatrzymał się. – Simon?

Nie zareagował, zbyt zaaferowany ostatnimi słowami przyjaciela. Jeśli Markus oświadczy się North… Już nie miał szans, ale po tym… Nie. Markus nie może wziąć ślubu. Nie z North! Simon tego nie zniesie, nie przeżyje tego! Ale nie mógł przecież powiedzieć przyjacielowi, by tego nie robił. Na pewno kiedyś będzie tego pragnął, oni oboje będą, a Simonowi nic do tego. Nie powinien nawet teraz reagować tak, jak reagował, Markus nic mu przecież nie obiecał, nie byli razem, nie powinien być zazdrosny.

Tylko dlaczego w takim razie czuł się zdradzony i miał wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz się wyłączy raz na zawsze. Poziom stresu podniósł się do prawie dziewięćdziesięciu procent, a cały organizm zaczął się przegrzewać.

\- Jeśli tego chcecie – wydukał w końcu z trudem, zauważając błędy modułu słuchowego i optycznego. Kanaliki łzowe były gotowe do przepuszczenia sztucznych łez. Nie mógł się rozpłakać przed Markusem, musiał od niego odejść jak najszybciej. Tyle tylko, że nie mógł poruszyć nogami, stał jak słup soli i wyobrażał sobie ślub swoich przyjaciół. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze i dotknął brzucha, a potem klatki piersiowej. Bolało tak bardzo.

\- Simon? – usłyszał spanikowany głos Markusa. Pomimo strachu, spojrzał na niego i zobaczył na jego twarzy troskę, ale i poczucie winy. Czemu czuł się winny? – Simon, wszystko okej?

\- Ja… - zająknął się i pokręcił głową. System poinformował go, że nogi znów działają, więc od razu z tego skorzystał, robiąc krok w tył, z dala od Markusa, z dala od bólu. – Muszę iść.

Nim zdążył się odwrócić, zobaczył jak Markus wyciąga w jego stronę rękę, zapewne by go zatrzymać. Za późno zorientował się, że Markus wyłączył skórę. Simon spanikował, chciał rzucić się do ucieczki, ale nie zdołał. Przyjaciel złapał go za nadgarstek i w mgnieniu oka dostał się do jego pamięci.

Simon nie miał go jak powstrzymać, wszystkie jego wspomnienia i to co czuł stało przed nim otworem, łącznie z tą częścią pamięci, w której trzymał tylko wspomnienia z Markusem. Te wszystkie nowoczesne zabezpieczenia, które miały wytrzymać sondowanie praktycznie każdego starego modelu, do których zaliczał się też RK200, na nic się teraz zdały. Najgorsze było to, że Markus nawet nie musiał się przebijać przez firewall, pamięć praktycznie sama się przed nim otworzyła, jakby Simon podświadomie na to pozwolił, gdy wszystko ustawiał, z nadzieją że kiedyś Markus i on będą połączeni w ten sposób.

Sondowanie nie trwało długo, zaledwie kilka sekund, ale to wystarczyło, by Markus zobaczył i poczuł wszystko. Simon zaszlochał żałośnie i wyrwał rękę z uścisku przyjaciela. Nawet na niego nie patrząc rzucił się do ucieczki, nie słysząc by Markus za nim podążał, nawet go nie wołał. Dobrze. Nie zniósłby obrzydzenia lub nienawiści na jego twarzy.

Nie uciekł daleko, nie wybiegł nawet z parku. Nie musiał skoro Markus go nie gonił. Miał zresztą nadzieję, że zgubił go pomiędzy gęstszymi drzewami i krzewami, przez które przebiegł. Zatrzymał się dopiero na jednym z mostków, które znajdowały się nad kanałem z wodą biegnącym przez cały park.

Dysząc – żeby się ochłodzić, a nie ze zmęczenia – Simon usiadł na kamiennej barierce i spojrzał w wodę pod sobą, wciąż czując się jakby miał zaraz wypluć wszystkie swoje biokomponenty. Serce najchętniej sam by wyrwał. Wciąż szybko biło, regulator nie był w stanie nad nim zapanować i co jakiś czas Simon czuł spięcie w pompie. Trochę się bał, że to coś poważnego, nawet dostawał ostrzeżenia od systemu, ale czy to było ważne, czy coś mu jest? Nawet gdyby z sercem było wszystko w porządku i tak się czuł potwornie, jak nigdy przedtem.

Czy tak wyglądało cierpienie? Był prawie pewien, że to jest właśnie to i nie cieszył się z tego odkrycia. I wywołało je tylko kilka słów, tak niewiele było potrzeba, by Simon poczuł się jakby życie nagle nie miało sensu. Czy dało się jakoś załagodzić ten ból całego ciała? Ludzie pewnie pili wtedy alkohol, ale on nie mógł się upić. Nie mógł też odwrócić uwagi fizycznym bólem, bo go nie doświadczał. Czy to znaczyło, że będzie skazany na to już do końca życia?

Mógłby je skończyć. Choćby teraz. Nie musiałby nawet robić tego jak ludzie, wyjęcie regulatora pompy tyrium i wrzucenie go do wody byłoby łatwe i szybkie. W minutę byłoby po wszystkim.

Simon dotknął się w tym miejscu, czując nawet przez ubranie i sztuczną skórę miejsca, gdzie regulator łączył się z resztą jego ciała. Zadrżał na myśl, że miałby pozbawić się życia, przeszył go strach i szybko zabrał rękę, przesuwając ją wyżej, gdzie znajdowało się główne epicentrum bólu. Serce biło szybko, nieregularnie i boleśnie, praktycznie nie do zniesienia. Na swój sposób jednak trzymało go ono przy ziemi.

Pomimo bólu nie chciał umrzeć. Było jeszcze tyle rzeczy do poznania. Może nie będzie przy nim Markusa, gdy będzie ich doświadczał, ale sam też się może cieszyć. Poza tym, nie zrobiłby tego przyjaciołom. Może Markus go teraz nienawidził za jego uczucia, ale na pewno zabolałaby go śmierć Simona.

Nie. Zabicie się nie było rozwiązaniem. Za długo o nie walczył, za długo się o nie bał, by teraz lekką ręką się go pozbyć. Jakoś przetrwa cały ten ból, stres już powoli mijał, a reszta ciała odczuwała tylko niewielki dyskomfort. Pulsujący ból znajdował się dalej w sercu i tylko on nie słabł.

\- Simon?

Odwrócił się zaskoczony w stronę Markusa, który podchodził do niego powoli. Nawet go nie usłyszał. Chciał uciekać, ale czy był w tym jakiś sens? Mógł uciec tylko do Jerycha, choćby po swoje rzeczy, a potem co? Gdzie się uda? Nie miał innego domu, a w Jerychu nie mógłby zostać, bo widok Markusa i North będzie od teraz bardziej bolesny niż kiedyś.

Carl pewnie by go przyjął i mógłby się odwdzięczyć za gościnę zajmując się domem, ale tam Markus by go znalazł. Connor? Nie, ta opcja też odpadała. On sam korzystał z gościnności swojego partnera, nie potrzebowali jeszcze kolejnej osoby do niewielkiego domu, nawet jeśli Simon potrzebował tylko niewielki kącik dla siebie i swoich książek.

Jakich książek, przecież one nie były jego. Będzie musiał je oddać jak tylko wróci do Jerycha. A potem odejdzie. Gdziekolwiek, byle daleko.

\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś to zobaczyć – wyszeptał, wiedząc że Markus go słyszy. Może nie będzie go już mógł widywać, ale może chociaż uzyska przebaczenie. – Nie chciałem tego…

\- Simon, przestań – poprosił, a jego głos był pełen zmęczenia. – Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Wiedziałem już od kilku dni.

Simon miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Markus wiedział o jego uczuciach? I nie przeszkadzały mu one do tego stopnia, że nie miał problemu z dotykaniem go? Musiał być w tym jakiś haczyk. Nie wierzył, że nie ma.   

\- Pewnie czuliście się z North niezręcznie – zauważył Simon. – Przepraszam, powinienem się lepiej kontrolować. North bardzo była zła, gdy się dowiedziała od ciebie? Pewnie dlatego tak dziwnie na mnie patrzyła wtedy na dachu, a następnego dnia nie była w nastroju do rozmowy ze mną.

\- North o niczym nie wie, nie wymieniamy się myślami już od dawna, może domyśliła się sama po czasie – odezwał się znów Markus, podchodząc bliżej. Simon zesztywniał, gotowy znowu do ucieczki w razie czego. – Nie jesteśmy też już parą.

Simon odważył się na niego spojrzeć i dostrzegł ból w jego dwukolorowych oczach. Czy to też była jego wina? Czy to przez niego i jego próby pomocy doprowadziły do takiego stanu rzeczy? Chciałby myśleć, że nie, że Markus nie cierpi teraz przez niego, ale to było oczywiste, że wszystko jest winą właśnie Simona. To on zaczął i dawał się wciągać w swoją własną chorą grę, która doprowadziła do rozpadu związku.

\- Przepraszam – pospieszył od razu z wyjaśnieniami i pochylił głowę we wstydzie. – Gdybym bardziej się starał ci doradzać niż myśleć o tym, co by było, gdybym starał się mniej, to do tego by nie doszło. To moja wina.

Chciało mu się płakać, głównie nad samym sobą i swoją głupotą, ale też nad smutkiem Markusa, który ten teraz niewątpliwie odczuwał. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, zrobiłby wszystko inaczej i naprawdę pomógł, zamiast wszystko niszczyć jak zawsze. Nic dziwnego, że jego właściciele sprzed rewolucji chcieli go wyrzucić i zastąpić lepszym modelem, skoro nawet z własnej woli rujnował innym życie. Był porażką i teraz też Markus to wiedział, ostatnia osoba, która powinna się o tym dowiedzieć, gdyby miał na to wpływ.

\- Pójdę już – zdecydował. Chciał chociaż trochę kontrolować sytuację i odejść samemu, niż zostać przepędzonym, czy to przez Markusa czy przez North, gdy ta już się dowie, co zniszczyło jej związek.

Nawet nie zdążył się podnieść po obróceniu się plecami do wody, a Markus złapał go za rękę i przytrzymał w miejscu. Simon zadrżał mimo woli, a powietrze, którym imitował ludzki oddech, zostało nagle wypchnięte z jego sztucznych płuc. Spodziewał się kolejnego sondowania pamięci, ale Markus tylko pogładził go po nadgarstku, nim druga dłoń, która znalazła się na jego policzku, odwróciła kompletnie uwagę Simona od poprzedniego dotyku.

Jego temperatura wzrosła błyskawicznie i zdawała się nie przestawać rosnąć. Błędy otwierały się jeden na drugim, systemy wyłączały się, by jak najwięcej tyrium trafiło do głównego procesora, który nie radził sobie z przetwarzaniem tylu informacji na raz, a we wzroku pojawiły się zakłócenia, przez które ledwo widział intensywnie wpatrującego się w niego Markusa.

Reset, potrzebował resetu. Musi się oddalić od Markusa i zrobić…

\- To nie była twoja wina. Rozstaliśmy się po tej pierwszej kłótni, której byłeś świadkiem. Wszystkie problemy po tym, nie licząc tego z Klubem Eden, były wymyślone.

Wymyślone? Markus go okłamywał cały ten czas?

\- Więc czemu… Chciałeś mnie upokorzyć? – zapytał ze łzami w oczach. Nigdy by się tego po Markusie nie spodziewał. – Torturować mnie? Czemu zmyślałeś? Wiesz jak to bolało?

\- Przepraszam, chciałem mieć pewność, że to co czujesz to na pewno miłość, a nie sympatia z powodu moich problemów w związku. Nie udawałem ich, by cię torturować ani upokorzyć. Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził, jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważny. Choć nie bardzo to okazałem teraz.

Patrzył mu w oczy, widząc tylko szczerze poczucie winy i żal. Markus mówił prawdę, dlatego jeszcze nie uciekł po usłyszeniu tego, że był oszukiwany.

\- To wciąż moja wina – upierał się. Łatwiej sobie wtedy radził z bólem. – Powinienem był ci lepiej doradzić za pierwszym razem. Gdyby nie ja, ty i North dalej bylibyście razem. Jestem okropnym przyjacielem.

\- Przestań się obwiniać, to ja zachowałem się nie w porządku – podniósł głos Markus, po chwili dodając ciszej: – Nie ty. Twoja rada pomogła, przestaliśmy się kłócić, nie rozstaliśmy się przez ciebie. Nie rozumiesz, Simon? – zapytał go Markus, skutecznie przerywając u niego wszystkie procesy myślowe. Mógł się skupić tylko na sposobie, w jaki przyjaciel wypowiedział jego imię. Z czułością, ciepłem, jakby w ogóle nie był zły, choć powinien być. Simon naprawdę nic nie rozumiał.

Nie rozumiał jeszcze więcej, gdy Markus uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Nikt nigdy nie uśmiechał się tak do niego.

\- Nie rozstałem się z North, bo twoje rady nie były pomocne – kontynuował Markus. Jego dłoń wciąż spoczywała na policzku Simona, który robił się coraz bardziej niebieski od rumieńców. – Były, wierz mi, bardzo. Rozstaliśmy się, bo coś w nas wygasło. Połączyła nas walka o wspólne cele, ale po wszystkim zabrakło tego czegoś, co nas przy sobie trzymało.

\- Nie rozumiem – wyznał przestraszony. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że właśnie działo się to, o czym od dawna marzył. Nie przeżyłby zawodu, gdyby rzeczywistość okazała się inna.

Westchnął, gdy Markus pogładził go po rozgrzanym policzku, a jego wzrok na moment powędrował w dół, na  rozchylone usta. Zamknął je szybko, zawstydzony swoimi reakcjami, choć nie miał już co udawać spokojnego i opanowanego. Nawet głuchy usłyszałby teraz jego pompę tyrium usiłującą wejść w prędkość światła swoimi uderzeniami.

\- Nie rozmawiałem z tobą o sobie i North, by cię torturować, Simon – zapewnił znowu, ze smutkiem w głosie i wstydem widocznym na twarzy. – Szukałem po prostu wymówek, by spędzać z tobą jak najwięcej czasu bez żadnych podejrzeń. Nie powiedziałem ci też wcześniej, że wiem o twoich uczuciach, bo chciałem mieć absolutną pewność co do nich. Bałem się, że jeśli się mylę, to wszystko zaprzepaszczę.

\- Wszystko? – powtórzył z trudem. Coś było nie tak z jego modułem głosowym.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiesz, Simon?

\- Boję się rozumieć – wyznał. Chciał uciec ze wzrokiem, ale odkrył, że nie jest w stanie. Oczy Markusa były hipnotyzujące, nie potrafił przestać w nie spoglądać.

\- Robiłem to wszystko, bo to co czułem w obecności North czuję teraz ze zdwojoną siłą, gdy jestem przy tobie.

Był pewien, że gdy to usłyszał, jego system wyłączył się na kilka sekund, bo przez chwilę nie widział ani nie słyszał nic, a gdy znów wszystko wróciło do jako takiej normy, czuł się jak po głębokim resecie, który nic a nic jednak nie pomógł. Nie mógł usłyszeć tego, co właśnie usłyszał, to musiał być jakiś glitch w module słuchu, fantazja wytworzona przez zmęczony tym wszystkim procesor, który już nawet nie próbował ogarniać tych wszystkich pojawiających się błędów.

Simon praktycznie widział wszystko na czerwono, a dźwięk łamał się jak w radiu, które nie może złapać częstotliwości. Markus wyglądał pięknie w czerwieni. Przyglądał mu się w szoku i milczeniu. Był pewien, że nawet gdyby spróbował i tak nie byłby w stanie nic powiedzieć. Co miał zresztą odpowiedzieć, gdy ledwo był w stanie myśleć?

Nagle czerwień błędów zniknęła, wizja stała się czysta i przejrzysta, cały czas skupiona na Markusie. Moduł słuchu także powrócił, słyszał głośne łomotanie i mechaniczny dźwięk dwóch pomp tyrium i szum niebieskiej krwi pod plastikowymi częściami. Markus też był zdenerwowany –nie, podekscytowany – i Simon po chwili zorientował się dlaczego, gdy zarejestrował ruch.

Zamarł, gdy jego przyjaciel obrócił nieznacznie jego twarz i przysunął się, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Simon znów poczuł się zahipnotyzowany i udało mu się wyrwać spod tego dziwnego zaklęcia dopiero, gdy Markus był już tak blisko, że czuł na sobie jego ciepły oddech.

Zjechał ze wzrokiem na jego usta, rozchylone, gotowe do…

Spanikowany spojrzał na Markusa, szukając w jego oczach wątpliwości, ale znalazł tylko czystą adorację i niewielki stres przed tym, co ma się zaraz wydarzyć. Coś o czym marzył od tak dawna.

\- Markus – wyszeptał cicho. Nie miał pojęcia, co chciał tym przekazać. Błagał, żeby to czego pragnął nastąpiło szybciej? Upewniał się, że obaj tego chcą? Jakiekolwiek było pytanie w tym jednym imieniu, jego właściciel znał odpowiedź, jaką było złączenie ich ust w głębokim, namiętnym pocałunku.

Simon zatracił się momentalnie. Wszystko w nim było świadome tylko całującego go Markusa, jego ręki na policzku, a drugiej chwytającej go za jego własną dłoń. Choć było to sprzeczne ze wszystkim, czego właśnie chciał, obrócił głowę, przerywając pocałunek i spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie w chwili, gdy skóra wyłączyła się, a jego zalała fala nowych uczuć i wspomnień. Znał je dobrze – miłość, adoracja, szacunek, podziw. Tym razem jednak nie pochodziły od niego i sprawiły, że wszystko co czuł stało się nagle przytłaczające.

Oczami Markusa zobaczył, jak ten na niego patrzył, jak go postrzega. Wzruszenie odebrało mu mowę, zaczął cały drżeć od intensywności uczuć, których nie mógł w tej chwili uporządkować, chciał je tylko czuć całym sobą, nawet jeśli było ich za dużo i niektóre niezbyt przyjemne. Jak ból, żal i poczucie winy, kiedy Markus zorientował się co zrobił mówiąc o oświadczynach, że tym razem przeholował. Simon widział jego rozmowę z Carlem, który odradzał mu ten plan, ale Markus uparł się, że to jedyny sposób. Poczuł jego strach, gdy widząc reakcje Simona na jego wymyślone problemy zastanawiał się, czy to na pewno miłość czy tylko współczucie. Ten strach towarzyszył mu też, gdy planował powiedzieć prawdę, nie chcąc stracić przyjaciela.

Połączenie zostało przerwane, ale nie ich dotyk. Ciężko dysząc, Simon spojrzał na Markusa, który był teraz w podobnym stanie. Zrobiło mu się ciepło w klatce piersiowej na myśl, że to z jego powodu drugi android odczuwa to wszystko.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to nie jakiś błąd systemu albo sen, ale uczucia Markusa była tak realne, wciąż je czuł, a co najważniejsze, widział je w jego oczach, gdy wpatrywali się w siebie z oddaniem, jakiego Simon nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył, nawet gdy był do tego zaprogramowany.

Łzy zebrały mu się w oczach i spłynęły po policzkach, po jednej stronie natrafiając na dłoń Markusa. Simon uświadomił sobie nagle, że chce jeszcze więcej, więcej tego dotyku. Bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się na Markusa i objął go w z całej siły, łkając mu w ramię, ale po chwili także wzdychając, gdy poczuł obejmujące go ramiona i przepraszający mu prosto do ucha głos.

Obejmowali się tak dłuższą chwilę, nim obaj usiedli na moście bardzo blisko siebie, stykając się ramionami i nogami, ale nawet bez tego byliby połączeni, bo trzymali się za ręce. Obaj czuli się już lepiej, spokojniej, a Simonowi przeszedł ból, choć nie cały. Czuł się zraniony tym, że przez tych kilka dni był oszukiwany i w gruncie rzeczy celowo raniony w poszukiwaniu pożądanej przez Markusa reakcji, którą najwyraźniej znalazł dopiero dzisiaj.

Wybaczył mu już to, może głupio robił, ale nie potrafił się długo gniewać na Markusa.

\- Czemu ty nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? – zapytał nagle Markus. Simon odwrócił się głowę w jego stronę.

\- Nie chciałem wchodzić między ciebie i North. Gdybyś mi powiedział, że się rozstaliście, zrobiłbym to już dawno.

Markus zawstydzony odwrócił wzrok. Czuł się głupio z powodu swojego planu, który co prawda zadziałał, ale przyniósł mimo wszystko więcej szkody niż pożytku.

\- Powinienem był ci to powiedzieć – wyznał Markus. Przynajmniej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i wiedział, że postąpił źle. – Gdy wyjechałem do Waszyngtonu na tydzień, mogłem myśleć tylko o tobie i wtedy postanowiłem zerwać z North. Oboje rozstaliśmy się w pokoju, ona też wiedziała, że już nie łączy nas to co kiedyś. Wtedy zorientowałem się, że zostałem sam, a ja nie jestem nawet pewny twoich uczuć. Domyślałem się, że możesz coś czuć, ale domysły to były za mało, bym nie bał się przyznać do swoich uczuć. Więc na szybko wymyśliłem głupi plan.

Simon uśmiechnął się z sympatią, słysząc o „głupim planie”. Zdecydowanie był głupi i gdyby nie to, że Markus wyraźnie tego żałował, wstydził się, nie siedziałby teraz tak spokojnie obok niego. Wiedział, że Markus nie chciał go zranić celowo. Zrobił to nieświadomie, ale robił to też wcześniej, gdy po prostu był z North. Dopiero dzisiejsze słowa zabolały bardziej niż to, co Simon przeżywał już od dawna. To dalej go nie usprawiedliwiało, ale przynajmniej Simon rozumiał skąd ten plan. Głupi bo głupi, ale w strachu zawsze podejmuje się głupie decyzje. Czasami mogą one uratować życie, a czasami… cóż, doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji jak przed kilkudziesięcioma minutami.

Markus zachował się wyjątkowo głupio jak na dobrego stratega, którym był, ale Simon kochał tego głupka nad życie. Choć był zraniony, to za długo czekał na ten moment, by go dalej odwlekać z powodu bycia zranionym, nawet jeśli powinien jakoś ukarać Markusa za jego zachowanie.

\- Teraz wiesz jak się czułem cały ten czas – zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył już któryś raz dzisiaj. Choć Simon rozumiał czemu to robił, powoli miał dość słuchania tego. Już mu wybaczył, mógłby odpuścić.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Brzmisz przez to, jakbyś żałował związku z North, a wiem że tak nie jest.

\- Przepraszam za to, że cię tak męczyłem opowiadając o North, nie za to, że ją kochałem – wytłumaczył się. Ilekroć o tym wspominał, znów było widać u niego poczucie winy. Pewnie już zawsze będzie się tak czuł wspominając ten wieczór. Simon wiedział, że obaj nigdy tego nie zapomną, ale wolałby wspominać dzisiejszy dzień z innego powodu, który nawet po kilku minutach wciąż czuł na ustach.

\- Tak, to było całkiem okrutne – przyznał i bez ostrzeżenia popchnął zaskoczonego Markusa do przodu.

Markus nawet nie krzyknął, gdy wpadł z pluskiem do wody, wynurzając się z niej praktycznie od razu i patrząc w szoku na śmiejącego się Simona.

\- Okej, zasłużyłem sobie – przyznał podpływając do mostu i wyciągając rękę w górę. – Nawet Carl mnie ostrzegał, że mogę za to oberwać.

\- Zasłużyłeś na więcej, ale jestem za łagodny, by cię uderzyć – wyjaśnił Simon i wciągnął na most Markusa i nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że jest cały przemoczony, oparł się o niego i westchnął.

\- Szczęściarz ze mnie – stwierdził Markus, obejmując go ramieniem. – Naprawdę przepraszam. Nie wiem jak ci wynagrodzę ten ból, który ci sprawiłem, ale to zrobię.

\- Po prostu mnie już nie okłamuj – poprosił. – Wybaczyłem ci już Markus, naprawdę, nie musisz się samobiczować.

\- Okej – zgodził się, a Simon uśmiechnął się, czując że Markus wreszcie się zrelaksował. – Chcesz wrócić do domu?

\- Zostańmy jeszcze chwilę. – Było spokojnie, a co najważniejsze, było mu wygodnie siedzieć u boku Markusa. – Jeszcze parę minut.

\- Jak sobie życzysz.

Wrócili w końcu do Jerycha, do pokoju Markusa, po drodze zaskakując paru mieszkańców trzymając się za ręce. Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko on nie wiedział o rozstaniu z North, ale i inni. Markus poszedł na całość ze swoim głupim planem. Już zawsze będą go tak nazywać, bo po prostu planem nie można było tego nazwać.

Markus zrobił się nerwowy, gdy znaleźli się w jego pokoju, jakby nie był pewny co mają teraz robić. Simon zdecydował więc za niego i zrobił to, co tak wiele razy śniło mu się po nocach, a miał okazję doświadczyć dopiero jeden raz.

Podszedł do przyjaciela, ujął jego twarz w dłonie, czując pod palcami lekki zarost i pocałował Markusa czule i z miłością, którą tak długo w sobie ukrywał. Odczuł ulgę, gdy mógł ją w końcu okazać, wiedząc, że jest odwzajemniona.

Markus od razu odpowiedział na pocałunek, obejmując Simona w pasie i przyciągając go blisko, tak że praktycznie nie było między nimi wolnej przestrzeni. Simon jęknął, czując jak jego ciało drży z przyjemności i reaguje na nawet najmniejszy dotyk Markusa czy ruch jego miękkich warg. Nigdy nie czuł się tak jak teraz, tak błogo, tak jakby był w stanie zrobić wszystko tak długo, jak będzie miał u swego boku osobę, którą kochał najbardziej na świecie. Sama bliskość Markusa dodawała mu sił i to już od dawna, jeszcze za czasów rewolucji, ale jego pocałunki? Miał wrażenie, że mógłby nimi zastąpić tyrium i nic by się nie stało. Simon czuł się żywy, czuł się kochany i nie było lepszego uczucia na świecie.

\- Kocham cię – wysapał, gdy przerwali pocałunek. Pierwszy raz to powiedział i gdy tylko te słowa padły z jego ust, ciężar z którego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy zniknął z jego klatki piersiowej, a emocje które czuł nasiliły się.

Patrzył na Markusa, czekając na jego odpowiedź, ale nawet gdyby nic nie powiedział, znalazłby ją w jego oczach, które lśniły jak nigdy.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham – odpowiedział i złączył ich czoła, wpatrując się prosto w oczy Simona, który znowu poczuł się zahipnotyzowany. Czasami miał wrażenie, że to jedna z funkcji przyjaciele. Choć może powinien teraz powiedzieć „chłopaka.” – Nawet jeśli nie pokazałem tego za bardzo swoim zachowaniem.

\- Przestań – zagroził, wiedząc dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa. – Bo naprawdę cię uderzę, czy wtedy będziesz usatysfakcjonowany?

\- To był ostatni raz – obiecał, całując go w nos. Simon nie miał pojęcia czemu się zarumienił z tego powodu. – Kocham cię.

To był drugi raz, ale Simon usłyszał to jakby po raz pierwszy, bo tym razem słowa Markusa nie były podszyte żalem, a jedynie pełne miłości, którą mu teraz wyznawał. Coś ścisnęło go momentalnie za serce, ale nie było to nic nieprzyjemnego, choć system uważał inaczej. Wiedział, że to oznaka szczęścia, co tylko potwierdzało to, że robiło mu się ciepło w całej klatce piersiowej i brzuchu.

Pocałowali się jeszcze raz. Simon popchnął Markusa na ścianę i przyparł go do niej, całując go i całując, obaj nadrabiali stracony czas, dotykając się gdzie tylko mogli, ale nie zdejmując z siebie ubrań. Gdy ręka Markusa tylko przypadkowo dotknęła jego nagiej skóry na biodrze zawstydził się od razu, a Simon razem z nim. Nie byli jeszcze gotowi na nic większego, ale to nie był dla nich żaden problem.

Kontynuując pocałunek, znów połączyli się myślami, czując siebie nawzajem, swoje uczucia i doznania. Kolana zmiękły im obu i gdyby nie ściana, polecieliby na podłogę, ale udało im się podtrzymać i nie tylko nie przerwać pocałunku, ale i nie rozłączyć dłoni, które pulsowały niebieskim światłem w rytm ich szybko bijących w harmonii serc.

Mogliby się całować choćby i resztę nocy, nie potrzebowali powietrza, ani jedzenia czy wody. Obawiali się jedynie, że jeśli będą kontynuować, to szybko im się znudzi, a obaj nie mieli w planach szybko kończyć tego, co zaczęli dzisiejszego wieczora.

Zakończyli pocałunek z uśmiechami, wpatrując się sobie nawzajem w oczy i jednakowo zarumienione policzki, nim spojrzeli w lewo na złączone dłonie, na które powoli wróciła skóra.

\- Chcę ci coś pokazać – powiedział Markus i odsunął się niechętnie. Simon też puszczał go z pewnymi oporami, ale wiedział, że ten nigdzie nie ucieknie, więc to zrobił.

Markus podszedł do swojego biurka i wziął z niego szkicownik, który Simon mu oddał kilka dni temu.

\- Gdy zobaczyłem go pod drzwiami, bałem się, że zobaczyłeś co jest w środku i dlatego nie oddałeś go osobiście – wyznał, podając szkicownik. – Gdyby tak się stało, bylibyśmy razem już od kilku dni.

\- Lepiej późno niż wcale – stwierdził i otworzył na przypadkowej stronie. Były tam rysunki zwierząt, scenerii i przypadkowych ludzi. Było kilka portretów North, ale ostatnich kilkadziesiąt stron przedstawiało tylko jeden temat. – Szkicowałeś mnie?

Strona po stronie, na każdej był on. Na jednych uśmiechnięty, na innych smutny. Czasami Markus narysował mu diodę, jedne rysunki były portretami, uchwyconymi chwilami, a inne były jego własną inwencją twórczą i przedstawiały Simona w sytuacjach i miejscach, w jakich nigdy nie był.

\- Od powrotu do Waszyngtonu praktycznie cały czas – wyznał zawstydzony, unikając patrzenia na Simona, który przeglądał kolejne rysunki. – Także wtedy, kiedy zostawiłem szkicownik.

Był wtedy pewny, że to North jest jego muzą, ale najwyraźniej się pomylił. Wiedział nawet który to rysunek. Rozpoznał go, bo przedstawiał go siedzącego przy stole w stołówce – nieco zdenerwowanego, ale uśmiechniętego, bo w tym właśnie momencie obserwował szkicującego Markusa.

\- Są piękne – przyznał i zamknął szkicownik, trzymając go blisko klatki piersiowej, zupełnie jak tamtego dnia. – Dziękuję. Chciałbym ci się kiedyś odwdzięczyć, ale nie umiem rysować.

\- Mogę cię nauczyć – zaoferował od razu. – Albo możesz mi się odwdzięczyć pozując dla mnie częściej i bardziej świadomie.

\- Nago?

Simon prawie parsknął śmiechem, gdy Markus zrobił się prawie cały błękitny na twarzy po usłyszeniu tej sugestii.

\- Cóż… - zaczął zestresowany. To było urocze, rzadko kiedy widywał wielkiego lidera Jerycha tak zakłopotanego i cieszył się, że jest pewnie jednym z niewielu, którzy go takim widzieli. I którzy doprowadzili go do tego stanu.

\- Żartowałem – zapewnił i ucałował Markusa w błękitny policzek, samemu nieco się rumieniąc, bo nie miałby nic przeciwko czemuś takiemu w przyszłości.

Markus podążył za jego pocałunkiem i cmoknął go lekko w usta, nim się odsunął. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, obaj zawstydzeni, ale nie na tyle, by unikać swoich spojrzeń. Simon czuł się przez to dziwnie lekko, jakby stał na czymś miękkim, a cała skóra drżała, jakby miała się zaraz wyłączyć.

\- To co chcesz robić? – spytał Markus, łapiąc go za dłonie, ale nie łącząc ich umysłów. – Mamy całą noc.

Nawet więcej, pomyślał.

\- Moglibyśmy dalej się całować – zaproponował nieśmiało, przysuwając się do swojego chłopaka. – Ale to może później. Poczytajmy?

Poza spacerami, wspólne czytanie to było jego ulubione zajęcie w towarzystwie Markusa. Choć na pierwsze miejsce bez problemu wskoczyło całowanie. Rozumiał już czemu ludzie tak to lubią, można wtedy być blisko z drugą osobą. Nie tak blisko jak łącząc myśli, ale dość blisko, by i bez tego czuć uczucia tego, z kim się całuje.

\- Mam nawet pomysł, jak to urozmaicić.

Markus wybrał jedną z książek ze swojej kolekcji i usiadł z nią na łóżku, a Simon zaraz obok niego, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu, by lepiej widzieć tekst rozłożony na ich stykających się kolanach. Z podekscytowaniem czekał na nowy aspekt wspólnego czytania i szybko przekonał się, co Markus planował. Złapał Simona za dłoń, wyłączył na niej skórę i połączył znów ich myśli, nim zaczął czytać.

Simon sapnął z wrażenia, gdy poczuł wszystkie emocje, jakie wzbudzała w Markusie książka czy pojedyncze jej fragmenty i opisywanie postacie. To było coś niesamowitego i już wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie inaczej czytać książki. Teraz tylko musiał znaleźć taką, której obaj nie czytali, by nawzajem mogli się dzielić swoimi emocjami.

Markus poczuł też jego reakcję na pierwsze słowa, to jak przyjemny był dla Simona jego głos podczas czytania, jego ekscytację wynikającą z poznawania nowej historii i nowych postaci. Byli teraz jednym i Simon nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić lepszego życia. Miał wrażenie, że w końcu znalazł w nim stabilność. Że obaj ją znaleźli.

Przysunęli się do siebie bliżej, Simon przejął czytanie, bombardowany przez zachwyty Markusa, gdy usłyszał jego pełen pasji głos, który załamał się nieco pod wpływem tych emocji.

Spędzili tak resztę nocy i część poranka, aż nie skończyli całej powieści i to w zupełnie innej pozycji niż zaczęli. Markus zamknął książkę, czytając jako ostatni i odrzucił ją niedbale na podłogę, spoglądając na leżącego obok Simona, który zrobił sobie z jego piersi poduszkę. Przyciągnął go bliżej siebie ramieniem, którym go otaczał i splótł razem ich dłonie, za które trzymali się cały ten czas.

\- Chodźmy spać, Simon – zaproponował. Nie byli zmęczeni, ale byli tak ukontentowani i zrelaksowani, że sen wydawał się teraz dobrym pomysłem. Nie powinni spać, mieli obowiązki w Jerychu, ale North i Josh powinni sobie poradzić sami przez kilka godzin.

Simon odmruknął i od razu zamknął oczy, przechodząc w stan uśpienia, co spowodowało, że skóra jego dłoni wróciła na swoje miejsce i połączenie między nimi zostało przerwane. Markus obrócił się, by czule obejmować Simona oboma rękoma i odetchnął głęboko zapachem jego włosów, nim też wyłączył większość swoich systemów, obiecując sobie jeszcze, że już nigdy nie skrzywdzi Simona jak robił to przez ostatnich kilka dni.

Zasnął spokojny, wiedząc że Simon jest bezpieczny w jego ramionach, że nigdzie się nie wybiera i po wielu trudnościach wreszcie są razem.   

**Author's Note:**

> Gdy umrę, pochowajcie mnie z tym shipem. 
> 
> Simon taki uroczy. Mam wrażenie, że wielu przedstawicieli tego samego modelu co on spotkało to samo - zamiana na lepszy model, ale tylko nieliczni jak Simon i Daniel nie dopuścili na zamianę.


End file.
